In the Moonlight
by alibac
Summary: Ria leaves Echo village only to return three years later. To her dismay, the town has been left for dead. She's confident that she can take on the challenge and dreams of better days. Friends will reappear and new residents will charm. And what will happen when the new competes with the old? Rio/Neil/Allen **Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume**
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story will follow the game to a point but will eventually branch off. I can't make any promises that everyone will always stay in character either. So...if you don't mind that, please continue.

**Rachel pov**

I squatted low near my small farm house gazing out over my few rows of turnips and potatoes. This wasn't exactly how I planned the state of the ranch being when I agreed to come back to Echo Village. I thought it would be in the same condition I left. Now there was only a small area to grow crops and keep a barn. The two connecting pieces of land had been blocked completely with massive boulders. Years of neglect left the farm dirt infertile and barren. My vegetables were growing, but they weren't near the quality they would have been a little over three years ago.

I suppose a lot can happen in that time...like the fact the only people still here were Emma, Hanna and Dunhill. Where were my best friends? Michelle, Tina, Felicity and Yuri. I looked forward to reuniting and picking up where we left off, but they were gone. We attempted to keep in touch, but lost contact for one reason or the other. Memories lingered of us hugging and crying before my father pulled me away. A tear slipped down my face as I remember leaving. That day was the worst! My parents insisted on saving a horse ranch in the town of Bluebell that was on the brink of failure. A man named Grady was at whits end, and my parents agreed to buy and revive the place. I never understood why we had to leave when we had a ranch of our own to pursue. My brother and I were unable to sway their decision. Henry finally embraced the move, but my heart belonged here-to Moonlight Ranch...so named because the best things happen when the moon shines brightly overhead.

So, on my twenty-first birthday, my parents, upon seeing my longing, passed the entire ranch located in Echo village down to me. Unfortunately, it was only a remnant of its former glory. The village was in shambles, and the few houses left standing weren't even enough to call it a village. Dunhill explained that people would return if the farm became prosperous once again...and he expected that I would be able to carry out this near impossible feat. But, as fate would have it, I gladly accepted the assignment. I always loved a good challenge and was well versed in the area of farming. If anyone could pull it off, I could. The task raised a bit of excitement. Small goals would have to be followed through first, before the larger could be attained. So...I sat and watched my small rows of crops and dreamed of the day when the village would again be bustling.

XXXXXXXXXX

One particular morning I was busy chopping down trees on my land. The muscles in my arms were beginning to ache as I stacked the lumber to the side of my house. I knew if new houses were to be built, there would have to be a fair amount of supplies set aside. Irene, a woman at Bluebell, had taken me on as her personal apprentice. She taught me everything there was to know about following a blueprint and putting the designs to work. I wanted the extra knowledge but never realized the few years under her supervision would come in so handy. Maybe Dunhill would be able to assist in finding a resident that specialized in making blueprint. I pondered on where the additional houses could be arranged when...

"Moo." The noise echoed.

I certainly didn't have any farm animals, but that was definitely a cow. There hadn't been anyway to obtain any livestock so I curiously strolled from the edge of my farm to the direction of the noises. What I saw was a bit of a surprise. A tall muscular blond wearing a red jacket trimmed in buckles. His camouflaged pants loosely tucked into a pair of black boots with silver fastenings. He looked like he belonged on a Harley instead of guiding a cow. But wait...those red eyes looked awfully familiar. It couldn't be...

"Hey. The name's Neil. I agreed to be the new animal dealer. I'm opening a stand in town a few days a week. Old man Dunhill said there was a new farmer here. So I have a new cow and well, it was the old man's idea to help with getting this place started. Will you show me to the farmer?"

"You're looking at her." I announced proudly while immediately creating a bond with the new animal. "I'll call you Sophie."

"That cow never warms up to anybody, but you don't look like a farmer." I felt the scrutiny of his gaze as he sized me up. "You sure you can handle the responsibility of a farm...a ranch none the less? Maybe you should reconsider, before you get involved in a task that's completely over your head."

I was thankful that Neil didn't recognize me. While time had been extremely kind on his appearance, the same couldn't be said for his people skills. That part of him was left unchanged. I figured on having a bit of fun with my old friend before revealing my true identity. My eyes faked offense and glared at him.

"I dare say...you don't look much like an animal supplier...more like a misplaced biker who couldn't find his way back. I wonder if I can even trust the animals you have to sell to be in good health." The would be twenty-four year old darted one eye and stared a hole straight through me.

"If you say your the farmer, so be it. Just make sure to take care of this cow, or I will never let you live it down. Got it?"

I smirked while watching him huff off the ranch. One for Ria, none for Neil. I chuckled to myself. Neil was exactly the same as before...slow to trust and probably without many friends. He only had himself to thank, because he usually came off a bit cold and uncaring and hadn't even been interested in my name. I wasn't surprised he didn't recognize me. With the years, my blond hair turned a golden brown shade and was about two feet longer. I merrily hummed as I resumed my farm duties.

**Neil pov**

I wonder how I ever let the old man talk me into returning to this desolate excuse for a town. Dunhill was disillusioned if he thought this scrawny girl was going to singlehandedly revive the village. She had some muscle tone, but seemed way out of her league. I admit she was a pretty girl, but looks were only going to take her so far in the farming business. All I know is she better treat that animal right and any others she buys along the way, or she was going to get an ear full. Imagine...calling me a biker. I should have dumped the cow feed over her head before I left. She was a touch arrogant for someone new to this area...like she belonged here and owned the village.

**Rachel pov**

I hadn't really been through the village yet. Depression loomed as I set foot in the now quiet town. Today I had a couple loads of crops to ship which gave me reason to quit avoiding the few residents.

"Good gracious dearie. You really have been working hard. I can't believe in a few weeks time you were able to come up with such a large amount of vegetables." She began to look thoughtful. "I think by shipping these, Hana may be able to come across some pink rose seeds and possibly some marguerites. Check back with her tomorrow, and then you can try your luck with some flowers."

"Fantastic. I'll probably have some more turnips and potatoes for you in a couple of days as well. I wanted to wait until I harvested everything before coming to you, but I didn't want these vegetables to spoil either."

"Yes. Of course. Oh...and your payment will be in your mail box in the morning. Don't forget to look."

"I won't, I promise. Thank you Emma."

"It's so nice to have you back Rachel. I would have loved to see your family, but having you back to stay...well it gives me such hope. I know how your entire family worked so hard on the farm before. It's a shame we had to wait all these years before the ranch was given a chance."

"Only you folks that were friends with my parents ever call me Rachel anymore. It brings back such memories. The young people always call me Ria. If I had it my way, we would have never left. I never expected to find the place in the state it's in. I promise I will work hard to make it better than it ever."

"I'm pleased to hear you say that. Please, come visit me anytime. It does get lonesome these days."

"Bye. I will."

She squeezed her arms around me and kissed my cheek before I scurried out the door. What to do. I think I'll go visit Neil's shop and see if I can aggravate him any. He never sold animals, but back in the day he was in charge of selling feed and medicine. I know he hates it when you ask questions and realizes you have no intent to buy. I laughed. My money wouldn't be in until tomorrow, but I could check out the prices of a new cow anyway. Besides, after I had my fun, I'd give him this bottle of milk as a peace offering.

He rolled his eyes as I rested my arms on the the counter. "What kind of animals are you selling today?"

"Really. Are you serious?" He gave me an expressionless look. The animals that were for sale were in plain view for me to see. I knew this but carried it further.

"So...are those the animals for sale?" I gave a face as though I didn't know my hands from my feet.

"What's wrong with you farm girl? You don't know how to identify your farm animals. You're never going to make it." Frustration laced his tone. "This is a...cow." He talked slowly. "These over here are...chickens. Can you remember that?"

I smirked and looked confused. "Cows and chickens. Don't you have any others to choose from? These look a bit undernourished."

"What! They are all in top condition! Animals are my life, unlike you who prances around pretending like you want to run a farm and can't even tell a good animal when you see one."

"Hmmm. Well, how much are the cows?"

"I don't even know if I trust you with another one."

"How much?"

"Ten thousand."

"Ten thousand...good god! It better have a golden bell around its neck for me to pay that." I swiped my long hair around my shoulder and turned to leave.

"You mean you were only here to waste my time with stupid questions. What's wrong with you? Don't come back unless you intend to buy something!"

At that, I turned back around and set the bottle of milk on the counter. His angry expression turned into one of bewilderment. I smirked at his loss for words, and walked away smiling. Two for Ria, still none for Neil. And he still didn't know who I was.

**Neil pov**

She was the strangest girl I had ever met. She looked absolutely lost, showered me with meaningless questions and accused my animals of being scrawny. Then, after putting up with my chafing, she gives me a bottle of milk like she knows me. I was stumped. What gives?

**Rachel pov**

I waited for the last of my crops to be ready to harvest as Saturday rolled around. It must have been six in the morning when there was a knock on the door. Startled, I threw my blanket to the side and jumped out of bed. Gee. All I was wearing were undergarments and dashed for my robe.

"Rachel, are you in there? If you don't mind I'm coming in." The door creaked open before Hana revealed herself.

"Morning." I said with a tired tone, still unable to believe that after all these years people insisted upon entering your home without waiting for you to open the door. I guess the mentality of the village was that everyone was family. The truth was that nobody had locks on their doors. It was nice that no one was threatening, but at times such as early mornings, the courtesy would be nice.

"Would you like to join me for a walk and perhaps a little picnic. I miss having youngsters around and hoped you would accompany me."

How could I refuse the hopeful look in the elderly woman's eyes. I really needed to harvest my crops, but I suppose it could be held off for a couple of hours.

"I'd love to go. It will take me just a moment to put on something more suiting."

Our walk was slow paced through the country side. We enjoyed the tasty treats Hana had packed and was ready to head back to the village around eleven. That's when we heard the sound of a female voice talking. We followed the voice and discovered a girl who looked to be in her mid twenties.

"Hello. Are you lost?" I asked the girl with jet black hair. She seemed to be of Asian descent.

"Yes. It seems that I am. I'm looking for a small village which is rumored to have incredible materials to work with. You see...I am a blacksmith. My name is Iroha."

"A blacksmith?" I pondered. "I hope you were meaning our village. We have quite a bit of unrefined materials and could use a blacksmith. Unfortunately, the materials aren't completely available until the entrance to the mine reopens. Oh. By the way. This is Hana. She sells household supplies. And my name is Rachel, but you can call me Ria. I am the local farmer and my tools could use a bit of refurbishing. So your skills would definitely be an asset." I thought of a brilliant idea and turned to Hana. "She could use that empty house by Dunhill."

"Yes, indeed. Let us go ask him right away."

We rolled the idea past Dunhill, who didn't take a lot of convincing. After all, his goal was to repopulate this village. Hana passed on the house showing and needed to rest after the morning's venture. Dunhill and I showed Iroha to her new home.

"Oh my. Look. I can't believe my luck. This house is perfectly set up for my line of work. Now, I won't have to go to the city to perfect my skills. Thank you so much."

"We're glad you like the place." Dunhill added.

"Yes." I stopped and looked at the time. "I have a lot to complete before this day is over. I'd better return to the farm."

"It was nice meeting you Ria. Be sure to visit me. I'll start working on new ways to improve farm tools right away."

I smiled and held my hand up in the air before darting to the work that was waiting for me on the farm.

XXXXXXXXXX

My cows would have to come first. The four of them seemed irritated that I didn't give them feed first thing in the morning. After petting and milking them, they strutted merrily along to the trough that contained the grass. I left the barn and hastily harvested my crops. One by one, I set them in the wheelbarrow. When every turnip and potato had been pulled, I pushed the heavy handles forward and exited the farm. I tried not to lose my balance, but the damn old wooden barrel went sideways. If it weren't for the stupid flat tire on the front, I would have been fine. My hands went up in the air in defeat. This was going to set me back at least an hour. They didn't hit hard but needed to all be separated again. I began putting the turnips in the front and potatoes in the back and had to hurry if I was going to make it to Hana's before she closed. I wanted those flower seeds planted before the rain came tomorrow.

"Need some help?" A shadow hovered overhead as I craned my neck and looked at the blond holding a blank stare. Maybe Neil felt obligated because of the bottles of milk I had been leaving on his stand when he wasn't looking.

"Um...sure. That would be great." We continued in silence until all was separated and back in the wheelbarrow. "I really appreciate the help Neil, but I have to hurry."

"You know. I could wheel these to Emma's for you."

Not that I really had time to talk to him, but he had to know I wasn't helpless by this point. After all, he hadn't needed to help me bury a cow like he insinuated after I bought the other three. He seemed quite certain he was selling them into an early demise. What did I care how the crops got there...as long as they did.

"Okay. If you insist."

"I didn't insist. I only offered." He eyed me for a reaction as I usually did give one. I shook my head and sighed.

"Yes. Please Neil. Take these to Emma for me, while I trail behind you like a helpless puppy dog because I'm too weak to push it myself."

He smirked. "Nah. That's alright. I've changed my mind farmgirl. Good luck with keeping the balance this time." He actually walked away and never looked back.

It figures. One for Neil, two for Ria. I carefully pushed the wheelbarrow and unloaded the crops properly. Then rushing to Hanna's, I finally bought those seeds and headed back to the farm. It was eight before all was planted. I had enough energy left to eat and bathe.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bang. bang. bang."

Again! "What?"

Rachel? Are you in there? I'm coming in."

Dammit. Why? I rushed to my bathroom and vowed to start sleeping fully dressed. As I exited the bathroom Dunhill had a taller woman and a boy.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca and this is my son Tony. I heard there is a farmer in this village and came to meet him. I am going to be the local architect."

"Hi, I'm Rachel...the farmer. And I can't tell you how happy I am that we finally acquired somebody skilled in making blueprints. I've been waiting for just that person."

"You're the farmer? Dunhill never mentioned you being so young."

I glanced at Dunhill who avoided my gaze. "Let's just say I know what I'm doing. Farming is as easy as breathing to me. It comes naturally."

"I hope so. I'd hate to see my blueprints go to waste because somebody foolishly put a child in charge."

My eyes grew large and then narrowed. She not only insulted me, but Dunhill as well. The nerve. Calling me a child. She didn't even know what I was capable of doing. That coming from the middle aged gypsy dressed half her age. I opened my mouth to speak, but Dunhill cut me short.

"Rachel...We will need to build Rebecca a house, before she can live here. She has prepared a list of materials, and the entire town will have to work together to gather the items."

"Let me see the list. I've been gathering materials since arrival, and I'm sure I have enough." I read over the sheet and nodded. "Yes. I have the requirements. All I need is a few willing residents to bring them to town so we can get started. I can direct any willing hands."

Rebecca looked on in amazement. "Well, I'll say. I may have underestimated you. My apologies."

You think? My eyebrows raised and I leered at her. I knew what I was doing. Dunhill managed to gather the villagers and we all slowly carried the materials to the new location of Rebecca's house.

Neil came closer as I prepared to grab a handful of lumber. "You read blueprints, huh?"

"I was an apprentice for the last three years." I responded as I wiped the sweat from my forehead and stuck my hair in a ponytail.

"Pretty advanced for a half-ass farmer, don't you think?"

"Coming from the animal dealer that still doesn't have any yaks available." I breathed as I carried my fifth load.

"I'm surprised you know what a yak is. Dunhill probably told you about them and you're trying to act smart. You don't even have chickens yet...the easiest animal to take care of."

"When I do get some and obtain some eggs, I'm going to use your stand for a target." I glared at him before tossing my lumber on the ground and whipping around back to the farm.

"Okay, now that the materials have been gathered, let's get to work. We should have this house complete by tomorrow evening."

**Neil pov**

There was something vaguely familiar about that farm girl...like I've seen her before. I just can't picture where I might have run into her. She was pointing this direction and motioning with her tools. One board at a time and the house was steadily coming together. As I stared closer I saw something in the face. Those eyes! Now that her face wasn't covered up with all that hair, it finally clicked. It was Rachel. Wow. She went from the cute seventeen year old to a breathtaking young woman whom I dated for an entire year. Of course I still thought about her from time to time and now wondered why she didn't tell me herself. I would have to ask.

**Rachel pov**

I directed and everyone lent a hand. One board here and two boards there. The windows and the roof. The lesser physically able took care of the paint. By nightfall the second day, there was a lovely one story house. Something which Rebecca could be proud. She's lucky she apologized, because I considered leaving a small plank loose over her bed. It was a passing thought, but I was humored.

"It's Beautiful. I can't believe this was accomplished under the direction of a farmer."

"It was the hard work of everyone, and I'm glad we were able to finish." I was sleepy and still needed to feed my cows and water my crops. "Enjoy your new home. I will be heading back to the farm now."

XXXXXXXXXX

When I entered my barn I nearly fell over my own feet. "Neil?" I held my chest and struggled to catch my breath. I noticed the cows happily eating as grass had already been placed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ri..." He said flatly and stared with those red ruby eyes.

"Oh...well, I see you figured it out." I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not around you a lot, but something today struck me as familiar when you began instructing the villagers. Only one farm girl could play dumb one minute, then follow a blueprint the next. I was able to put it together. It does explain a lot."

"At first I just wanted to mess with you, but then I wondered when it would come to you naturally."

"Well. You got me." He ran the tips of his fingers through his hair. "I'll see you around."

My mental note was sadly...Neil one, Ria three. But he was leaving and I had to stop him.

"Neil?" He stopped and quickly turned to face me.

"Yeah?" I sort of backed away at the intensity of his stare.

"N..Nothing." I lowered my eyes and backed out. "Thanks for feeding the cows." I raised my eyes and half smiled.

He nodded once. "See ya, Ria."

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next week, I bought all available blueprints from Rebecca. She seemed surprised, but I explained that I had made preparations during the last month. It would be the middle of summer when my old boss Irene would send the help I requested. She knew exactly which individuals would be needed as we built houses and shops from the newly attained blueprints. I was eager to see what new residents they would bring and would not sleep until they were complete. My hired help would arrive in a week, so the first building on my agenda was the Inn. A second hand would probably be needed. I dared to venture to the house of the one person who might be willing to offer his strength. Neil.

knock. knock. knock. I waited patiently for him to answer the door. It slowly opened and we stood face to face.

"Hey"

"Yeah?" Neil pulled one earphone piece out of his right ear as he stood in the entry way.

"I bought a new blueprint...wondered if you wanted to help me build the Inn." I gave an anticipating smile.

Neil sighed. "It's my day off, you know. And I was busy listening to some music and minding my own business."

"Alright Neil. Don't worry about it." I started to leave feeling a little down.

He let out a breath."Ria, wait." Neil walked out the door leaving his jacket behind. "What's in it for me if I help?"

"I don't know. The satisfaction of lending a hand to rebuild the town." I replied with a smile.

"Not exactly what I was looking for." He was blunt but followed me to the piles of lumber and brick on the ground.

I measured while Neil marked, then held the boards while he used a hammer. Neil was quite handy with construction and would have been a natural if he didn't have such a love for animals. By five, the Inn started to take form. Dunhill came around to admire the handiwork. The excitement could clearly be seen all over his face. Hana's eyes watered and Emma clasped her hands together at the breathtaking building. It was dinnertime when Hana brought drinks and snacks. I tried to pay her, but she refused saying that we were helping her old heart to feel happiness. By nightfall, the Inn was framed.

Neil and I worked from seven in the morning until nine at night the next five days. Thankfully, he put off running his stand until the Inn was finished. All that was left was the painting.

"Hey. You can go home and rest now. You have put in more than your fair share of work into this building." I turned to Neil.

"Like I needed your permission." I rolled my eyes at the very Neil like statement. "Are _you_ going home?" Neil inquired.

"I'm going to finish painting, and then I'll be heading to the farm."

"If you're staying, so am I."

"Fine. If you insist." I half expected him to say something smart and take off.

"I'm not leaving."

"Suit yourself." I continued with the hue of gray that coated the first floor.

Neil continued with the second floor with orange and green shades. After an eternity he came downstairs with smudges of paint on his cheek and forehead. I had to laugh at first sight.

"What?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?" I made a poor attempt to suppress my laughter.

"There are no mirrors around here." He took a towel and tried to wipe it away, but it was dry.

"Oh. Nevermind. You'll see at home. I think I'm ready to call it a day. Theres only cleaning up left and I can do that in the morning."

My feet were unsteady descending down the ladder and tumbled straight to Neil...brush, paint and all. I knocked him to the floor flat on his back. There he lay with a puddle of paint around his body. I blushed and struggled to lift myself, but something kept me from moving an inch. It was that moment I realized Neil had gripped my forearms. Only inches from his face, my cheeks became hot in an instant as I looked straight into his fiery red eyes. I couldn't help the chills that were sent through my body at the unlikely position. But it ended abruptly when Neil gained his bearings and scooted me off. As he stood I sensed something staggering in his voice although he showed no difference in composure.

"See you around, Ri." Neil used the nickname that he came up with when we dated, and then he was gone...just like that, and I stood to my feet thoughtful over his actions.

**Neil pov**

What was I thinking? I held her down against her will and came close to kissing her. Just because we dated gave me no reason to believe we could just pick up where we left off. She left and there's been an eternity of time in between. I felt like an idiot. Having her here in this village again was a distraction. I needed to stay away from the farm girl if I was going to function somewhat normal. More residents were soon to move in and for all I know she would fall for one of them. Still, I couldn't believe how much she had changed, and it was hard to get her face out of my head. I was crazy to let a little farm girl get the best of me.

**Rachel pov**

Over the course of the next two weeks, it took me, and twenty hired hands to complete all the buildings on my list. I barely had time to tend to my crops and animals before getting to work in town. An occasional stray eye would wonder to the blond at the animal stand, but I was way too busy to dwell on him for long. Shops and homes were popping up left and right. It was virtually unrecognizable with how it had looked merely a season ago. We would gain a taylor, hair stylist, journalist, sports bar, pet shop, clinic and a travel agency. All the new residents were expected to arrive in the morning, and I barely contained my excitement. What fun would be had with the arrival of so many people.

Knock. knock. I was brought out of my daydream with the interruption of knocking. Who would possibly be here at ten at night? I observed that whoever it was did not enter without an invitation. I threw my silk robe around my night gown and opened the door.

"Neil. What are you doing here so late in the evening?"

He blushed at my attire and focused on my face. "I haven't had the chance until this time of night, but you have quite a few animals now and I have a blueprint for a farm bell to give you."

I could tell he was making an excuse to come to my house, and accepted the rolled up document. "Did you want to come inside?" I asked and caused his cheeks to color.

"Umm... No. I guess I'd better get back home. It's going to be a long day tomorrow when everyone arrives."

I shrugged. "Okay Neil. Thanks for the blueprint." I shut the door as he stepped down the stairs.

What was he doing? I don't even think he knew. If he was trying to rekindle the old flame between us, he wasn't fairing very well. I laughed at his awkwardness. That was Neil for you. Embarrassed over everything.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rachel? Can I come in?" It was a male voice and didn't belong to Dunhill. I knew what to expect today and woke up fifteen minutes earlier in order to dress. "My name is Allen. I will be the new hairdresser in town from now on." I scoped the tall red head thoroughly. Quite appealing with his slacks and rolled up jacket over a button down shirt. Was that some sort of pendant. Not a strand was out of place, which suddenly made me conscious of my own.

"Your hair looks like it could definitely use some sprucing. Be sure to come by my place and let me fix you up. When I'm finished, You won't even be able to recognize yourself. Well, I'll see you soon." He had an air about him and held his head high as he exited my house.

Did he just insult me. I know my hair hasn't been to a salon in a while, but it was still cared for. I believe Allen is a touch confident and probably in more than just his skills. The kind of person that sees everyone else below his level. Perhaps there was more to him than first impressions.

During the morning I was introduced to a slew of people. To my delight three of them had been my best friends. Tina and Felicity seemed to be the same as I remember. Tina was the new journalist and outspoken as ever and Felicity was pursuing a career in the culinary arts. Yuri on the other hand seemed a little introverted with the years. She would be the new Taylor, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on some new styles. There were so many others that I barely met one, before being thrown into the next introduction.

I threw on the only decent outfit I had and went to check out the newly remodeled town. What a marvelous sight to sore eyes. Each new resident had made their new house or shop their own by placing various items in front as decoration. The changes to the village astounded me as I made my way to Neil's stand.

"Hey." I rested my arms on the counter. "What do you think of the changes?"

"I think...it's fine like it is. I wouldn't want it to grow much more. Then I'd get lost in the crowd."

"Still crowd shy, huh?"

"No..." His cheeks darkened. "I just like the quiet sometimes too."

"More people will buy animals from you now that this place will be put on the map."

"To that, I will look forward."

He smiled. At least something made him smile. "I have errands to run. Maybe I'll see you later then."

"Maybe." He replied before I turned away, but not before setting a bottle of juice on the stand."

**Neil pov**

I watched her sway into disappearance. One of these guys were bound to ask her out before I even got up the nerve. It would be easier if she asked me. Then I could play it off like I was going for the ride. But no...Ria was going to make me initiate the first move-the same way she made me the first time.

"Hi."

My thoughts were completely disturbed as I glared at the person causing the interruption.

"Yeah?" I sized up the blond guy next to me with a pair of goggles on his head. That didn't even make sense.

"I'm Rod. I'm opening up a pet shop. Dunhill told me to open it on this platform the same days of the week as you. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't own this platform. So...do what you want." He shrugged, but he'd have to get used to me if he would be next to me every day.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"The beauty with the brown hair that was just talking to you."

"Umm...No." I started fidgeting nervously without even realizing what I was doing.

"Who is she? I don't remember meeting her."

"She's the farmer in town and now the home builder as well."

"That's pretty amazing. I'll have to introduce myself later."

I hesitated before answering. "Stay away from her why don't you."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"There's nothing wrong with her. Just stay away from the farm girl."

"Oh...I'm not interested in her. I like the little waitress over at Clements." He stopped. "I didn't mean to upset you." I bore into the new competition. "Alrighty then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at ten."

I close my eyes and leaned against the counter. I needed to make a move pretty fast.

**Rachel pov**

"Hi Allen."

"I've been expecting you Rachel."

"What would you propose I do with my hair?"

"Come over and have a seat." He ran his fingers through my long strands and thought for a moment. "I would add some color for shine and give you a trim on the ends and some bangs for that school girl look. You're young and could get by with it against that flawless skin of yours."

I smiled at the semi compliment. In nearly two seasons that I'd known Allen, I knew compliments were few. But I also knew he didn't aim to flatter and his compliments were genuine. It took and hour for my coloring to set. He rinsed and conditioned straight after. I returned to the chair and watched as Allen trimmed my bangs. His blue eyes showed such dedication while he worked, I could literally feel his passion. Section after section of my hair was dried with small, gentle strokes of the brush. He finally pronounced me finished and pushed his fingers delicately up through my strands while staring directly in my eyes. I felt hypnotized under his gaze and chills soared throughout my body. After several moments the chair spun towards the mirror.

"Beautiful!"

My breath caught in my throat as our blue eyes met, and I realized he was not referring to my hair. Then I graced him with a smile.

"It _is_ beautiful. Thank you, Allen."

"My pleasure. Be sure to visit again soon." He held the door open as I brushed past. Allen...I meditated. I wonder if I can resist his charm.

**Allen pov**

Such a lovely young woman. So beautiful. Amazing even. She smelled sweet-not at all like a farmer. Her style of dress accentuated her best features. Her long hair was lovely against her pale cheeks. Rachel was enchanting, and I started obsessing. I was definitely interested, and always got what I wanted.

**Rachel pov**

I had been so preoccupied with my crops, animals and blueprints that I hardly noticed the end of fall was near. An announcement on the front page of the paper told me that there was a foliage festival today. I hadn't even realized there were that many people in the village now. It was true that I had been building houses, but I hardly had time to mingle. Since the villagers put their efforts together to open the east and west ends of my farm, I barely had time to see the light of day beyond it's borders. I was busy growing high quality cotton and flax...for new clothes of course. And now I had at least two of each animal, not counting chickens of which I had twenty in all.

I showered and began looking for something to wear. I slipped into my blue skirt with a little blue vest over a tiny white tee. It was cute enough. I wouldn't need a sweater, because heat would radiate from the fire. After whipping a brush through my hair I opened the door and started to let it shut.

"Rachel."

I jumped at the voice and gasped. "Allen?"

"Would you mind if I escorted you to the festival tonight?"

I froze. If he escorted me then wouldn't everyone think we were...together. But friends could go together. Right? Then why did I suspect he had more than friendly intentions. Sheesh. Why not. I might as well take the offer.

"Alright Allen." He bent his arm slightly, hinting for me to accept. We slowly started to the festival grounds. He was so proper.

"You look lovely this evening."

My cheeks warmed. "Thank you."

Heads turned as we entered the grounds. I especially noticed the glare darting from Neil. He looked furious. Maybe I would have walked in with him if he had made the move first. But it was like Neil to wait to the very last minute to make a decision. I could tell he was still a bit protective over me since I came back. Probably just and old habit and no real serious interest. But, I couldn't help this pang of guilt. Allen and I weren't doing anything wrong though. There was nothing to be jealous about if that was even the case. I sighed.

"Everything alright."

"Oh..." I glanced at the red head. "Sure...everything's fine." We separated when Dunhill announced it was time to begin. The moon hung bright with the chill of the air. A perfect night for a bonfire. I wondered off by myself to help find leaves and branches. I had my basket half way full when a rustle came from behind.

"So...you two dating?"

I looked up to find ruby eyes blazing down upon me. "No." I said blankly.

"You showed up with him though."

"That doesn't mean anything, Neil."

Neil looked dismal at the situation and colored as he spoke. "Do...you like him."

"Sure, He's alright."

"Oh." He hesitated before speaking again. "Well. Then you two live it up."

"Neil..." I grabbed his hand before he could get away.

"What?" He snapped and whipped back around.

"He just showed up at my house and asked to walk me here. What was I supposed to say?"

"You should have said no."

"Why? Why should I refuse when I'm not dating anybody?"

"like you don't know..."

"You have barely showed any interest in me whatsoever. Three seasons came and went. You haven't even asked me out. Do you remember the last time we dated, and you found out I was moving? You ignored me the entire season before I left. Not even so much as a good bye-like it was my fault I was going. No part about the way you are acting now is justified."

"I was just angry then...not at you...at everything."

"I was seventeen. I didn't deserve that." I sat down and threw the pile of leaves from my arms. "You broke my heart and now you're acting like your mad at me or something. What is it you want from me exactly?"

He slumped to the ground in front of me. "You."

"Me? You want _me_?"

"Yes Ria. I want you. I want you...to be my girlfriend again...and I'm sorry about how I quit talking to you before."

I hesitated. I didn't necessarily want to open myself up to him like that again. He could be down right vicious at times. He closed his eyes and sighed as if I already told him no. "Alright Neil. I'll give it a try...but if you break my heart again..." I lowered my eyes and took a deep breath at the thought. "Kiss me already, will you."

I watched the pink creep into his cheeks as he parted his knees on either side of me. His hands closed on both my cheeks before he pulled my lips to his. I savored the fresh scent his after shave gave as he passionately traced the inside of my mouth. My breathing deepened as did our kiss. We only parted when footsteps could be heard and saw the back of a tall red head walking away.

"Here. I was wondering if you would...wear this...to show that we're dating and all." He blushed as he pulled the ring off his finger. It was rather large...the ring he was given when he became a certified animal trainer.

"I'd love to wear your ring." I held out my pointer finger-which was the only finger the ring would stay secure. He slipped it around and to his surprise I leaned in closely until we were an inch apart. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist taking my lips again. He was never able to resist. When we parted he colored but stood and helped me to my feet.

"The old man is going to wonder where the hell we went." He grimaced. "It's not that I really care, but I know you got all dressed for it."

"I guess we should join the others then. Don't forget your basket." We both strolled back to the grounds finding everyone else waiting around the fire for us. I smiled sheepishly and threw in the contents of my container. After Neil was finished throwing in his, Dunhill made his speech and we all enjoyed the meal Emma and Hana put together. I dared not glance at Allen, even though I hadn't really known him for that long. I felt a pang of guilt and even felt a little sorry. I'm sure he would deny his misfortune and declare he has many women waiting for him.

**Allen pov**

I mused over the situation that just occurred. It was fine. Let the blond have his fun. I was patient and would bide my time. The indignant animal dealer would end up screwing up and break the girl's heart. When that happens, I'll be waiting. The wait will make having her that much sweeter.

**Rachel pov**

"So Ria...What's up with you and Neil?" I blushed as Felicity, whom we shortened to Fey, enquired. "Is it going to be like old times. All lovey dovey and holding hands and getting caught making out?"

"Actually, I think it's going to be a mad love triangle. You did see who she arrived with, didn't you? Then she sneaks out of no where with Neil on her heels. This would make the tabloids if you were famous Ri." Tina laughed at my embarrassment.

"There's nothing going on between Allen and I...I promise. All I did was let him walk me here. Nothing else happened."

"Ri, did you see the way Allen watched you after you came out of the bushes? You may not think anything is going on, but I guarantee. The wheels are turning in his arrogant little head. He wants something to happen between the two of you."

"Oh. I wouldn't give me that much credit." I laughed. "In a day or two, I will be nothing but a passing thought to someone with his level of confidence. He will come to see that we have nothing in common. Yuri's more his type. He's into fashion, and she's quite the fashionista."

"You realize you have only talked about Allen. What happened between you and Neil...out in the middle of the forest? Did you two get back together after all these years?"

"Surprisingly, we did. He wanted me to wear his ring to prove we were together."

"Awwe. Neil can actually be sweet. I'm always surprised when he does anything romantic." Fey clasped her hands together and smiled.

"You know. When Neil first arrived here, I didn't tell him who I was. I made him figure it out on his own. I messed with him every chance I got too. It took him about a season to realize the truth."

"Oh my god. That's horrible and incredibly hilarious, Ri. I bet he was stunned when it finally came to him." Tina seemed shocked.

"I didn't feel bad about it. After all, he didn't speak to me at all before I moved. It's not like I had anything to lose."

"I'm happy we're all back together. Except for now, there will be more guys moving in. I can't wait to have somebody ask me out." Fey said dreamily.

"It will take someone with a pretty open mind to tempt me into a relationship. I am way too set in my ways to change for any guy." Tina quipped. "But I admit, sometimes it would be nice to have some company...some male company anyway."

"I'm sure your man will come along. Just give it time." I reassured.

"Where's that dreamy brother of yours anyway. Too bad he didn't come back too." Fey smiled brightly.

"I can't say I see him like that at all. Ewwe. Anyways, he's still involved with that horse ranch in Bluebell. I'm sure he'll end up visiting sometime, but I don't think he'll take up residence anytime soon."

"Too bad. I bet he's really hot now, too." I narrowed my eyes and wrinkled my nose at the thought of Henry being hot. "Sorry. I'm wishing out loud again."

"I've heard enough about my brother and will see you two later." We gave hugs before I headed back towards the entrance.

"Hey. Wait up." For a minute I thought Neil skipped out on the mingling and went home. I wonder where he went after we finished our meals. His arm draped around my shoulder as he caught up with me. "Just like old times, eh?"

"I hope not all the times." He knew what I was talking about as I eyed him.

"No. I hope not too. Maybe you won't move away this time either."

"No. I'm home. This has always be my home, Neil."

"That's a relief." He sighed as we reached my front door. "The last time I was in your house, was after your dad caught us kissing on the dock. I sat through his lecturing for an entire hour."

"Yeah. We totally skipped the fireworks show that night. He was furious, wasn't he? He left the show early and finally found us hid out." We both chuckled at the thought. "Do you want to come in? I warn you, though. It's just me this time."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to come in for a minute."

Neil peered around the room as he sat on my navy cloth sofa. "You want to watch some television?" I asked not waiting for an answer and turned it on anyway. He pretended to be interested but kept glancing my direction as I kicked of my shoes and shed the vest. "So. Do you think I changed any?"

His eyebrow lifted. "What do _you_ think? I didn't recognize you at first...remember?"

I swayed to the sofa and lowered myself right up against him. My left hand reached for his right shoulder. The closer in I leaned, the more his breathing deepened. "Do you like the changes, Neil?" I challenged with my most seductive tone.

"You look very..."

He mumbled something inaudible, and I noticed he was struggling to stay in control. "very...?" I lightly whispered, and my heart raced against his chest.

His face flushed. "Oh, hell Rachel. Why are you trying to tempt me like this."

He plunged to my lips and his weight fell on top of me. I gasped when his fingers crept under the hem of my top. His hands were rough, steadily moving up, pressing against my curves, and causing my breathing to become short and rapid. Never had I known intimacy with a man. When he started to lift my skirt, he paused and gently gripped the back of my hair. His stare intensified.

"Not now Ri." He kissed me deeply and then paused again. "Soon though...very soon. When you're ready."

He quickly shifted away before I could protest and darted out the door. I was left speechless. He knew me too well. And even though I told myself I was ready, the truth is I hadn't really thought it through.

**Neil pov**

A cold shower. I needed a cold fucking shower. What's the matter with me leaving her like that. I could have easily had my way with her. She's the one that initiated the entire situation...leaning against me with her breasts. breathing against my lips like that. She's lucky I have a fair amount of restraint. At least I wanted to give it some time before we took that next step. I don't want to jump in the sack, and then have her tell me she wants somebody else. I don't think I could handle the separation after that. Maybe after I know she's in it for life. Life? Now I was being stupid. Marriage was for life. She most certainly wasn't thinking along those terms. Why the hell was that even a thought in my mind? Did I consider marriage? I never had before. What was I even contemplating?

**Rachel pov**

Winter came quickly and caught me completely off guard. I really didn't like the cold however beautiful the snow might be. I put on some warm tights and a long sleeved dress. After bundling myself and zipping my fuzzy knee length boots, I headed to Rebecca's to buy some new blueprints that became available. There were several new houses to build. I could only imagine who they might bring. The wind was blistering against my face as I scoped out the land on the west end of the main town. If I was going to start the construction process, I would need to prepare the sites. It took three days to chop the trees off the land. I left the wood in small piles to gather later. Now that the trees were down, I could better decide where to put the new buildings. First things first. I needed to visit the mine to gather the appropriate supplies.

Early the next morning I made my way through the forest. The damp air in the mine chilled me straight to the bone. Hopefully, I'd be able to warm myself after swinging my hammer a few times. Several hours rolled before I realized I was tired. I searched through my bag, realizing I hadn't brought any thing to eat. Great. How was I supposed to keep on swinging when I felt lightheaded. I needed to find one more piece of gold before heading back to the farm and wasn't leaving until I did. After ten more swings, the object finally fell to the ground. I could finally go home and analyze the materials.

"Hey. Are you too good to stop for the animal providers of this village?" Rod smiled and Neil looked up from what he was doing to see who Rod was speaking to.

"No. no. I'm just dusty and tired. I finally found the rest of the items needed for the blueprints." My hair was a bit messy, and I instinctively let out the rubber band only to smooth my strands and replace it. Rod and I had become pretty good friends. Even Neil started to warm up to him a little.

"Are you hungry?" Neil asked. "Here, I have something that might make you feel better."

"Thank you Neil. Do you mind if I borrow your stool?" He pulled the seat back motioning for me to sit. I felt less dizzy as each bite gave me needed nourishment.

"Hey Ria. You've been all caught up in your work lately. You should really consider going out sometime. Fey was mentioning to Clement the other day that she has barely seen you since she came. And we're only in the middle of winter."

"Well. I'll think about it. It's just that there's so much work to be done."

"You could stand to lose a day Ri." Neil turned to me. "I'll take you out if you want a break."

"Hmm. Well, I guess I could take a night off for once. Alright Neil." I turned to Rod. "So. Are you and Fey dating?" I asked, but he looked away and blushed.

"Well...no, but it has crossed my mind."

"Just asking. I think she might like to be asked though. Anyways. See you later then." I started to steady my feet when I looked back at Neil. "What time did you want to pick me up then?"

"Let's say seven. Then we could eat at Clement's too."

"Sounds good. See you then." I waved and continued on my way.

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

(There's been a minor change to Rachel's brother's name. It should have been Henry, the other main character. I don't know where I got the name Jack. Keep that in mind...and hope you enjoy)

**Rachel pov**

Tending the animals consumed much of my afternoon. They had begun giving me better grade products, and wool covered my sheep. I felt bad shearing them when it was so cold out and would put it off a couple more days. I would give my crops a quick drink since time was getting away from me.

Finally, I stepped into the shower, inhaling the steam the hot water produced. My hair was in a full-blown lather when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm in the shower." I called out. "Whoever you are will have to give me a few minutes."

I don't understand why everyone chooses the most inconvenient time to beckon my presence. I finished rinsing the coconut softener out of my hair and stepped on my pale blue floor mat. After giving my hair a loose squeeze, I wrapped the towel around my body and made my way to my closet to find the perfect outfit.

"Ria!"

"Accccck." I fumbled to keep my balance. "Fey! Are you trying to send me to an early grave?" I tightened my drooping towel and stared at the smirking girl. "You could have knocked on the bathroom door and said, hey I'm at your table."

"I could have, but it was much more entertaining to see you jump. You're just as jumpy as ever."

"Thank me for not coming out naked, which is what I'm accustomed to doing. What would you have done then?"

She gave me a devious smile. "I would have snapped your picture and kept it for black-mail. But in the end I would have sold it to Tina to share the happy moment with the world."

"Paybacks are a bitch, Fey...for even thinking such a thing. Now if you don't mind turning around so I can put on something presentable, before my boyfriend picks me up."

"Actually, that's why I'm here. You see, somebody asked me out tonight, and I don't have anything really that great to wear."

"Hey, I can hear you. Keep your head turned." I pulled up my black leggings and a pink and black dress over my head. "Sure Fey. I have plenty of clothes to choose from. Help yourself." She was giddy as she skipped to my closet. I slipped into my plain black boots and grabbed a large bristled brush.

"So...who asked you out?" I glanced at Fey who was trying on one of my more provocative outfits.

"Well...what do you think of Rod? He's a little more casual than I prefer, but pretty nice...Don't you think?"

I ran some cream through my strands while picking up my hairdryer and then turned to her. "I should have known Rod would ask you out. That's probably why he suggested I take some time off work and get away from the house. He wanted to have Neil and I as backup, I suppose. Maybe he didn't want you two to feel awkward and wanted people there that you knew."

"Oh. I feel a lot better that you will be there. You have this way of lifting the mood. You're pretty outgoing, Rachel."

"Don't give me too much credit. I do have my moments."

"Do you remember that hot summer day when you said you were burning up, and Tina wanted to help you cool off and pulled your skirt down in the middle of the summer crop festival."

"Oh my god, and my mother had just set a giant ear of corn on the judging table and turned around to everyone laughing."

"Yeah. You just played it off like you were modeling a pair of panties doing a catwalk. Tina was on the ground rolling, and Michelle walked over and flung your skirt above her head like a lasso."

"What was I supposed to do. The damage had already been done. I couldn't undo everyone seeing me in my panties."

"Emma was shaking her head next to your dad, who crossed his arms and glared at the three of you."

I smiled. "And Neil couldn't look at me for a week without blushing. It was great. But my mom wouldn't let me wear any skirts to the festivals after that either." I pouted. "That's okay. I got Tina back for that." I smirked at the memory.

"Oh yeah?" Fey's eyes lit up.

"Well, she spent the night one day when my parents were away. I showed her where the shower was and waited until she got in. Then I took her clothes and her towel. What she didn't know was that Henry was home. He was on the sofa when Tina tried to sneak to my room. She emerged butt naked. I had never seen Tina blush until that moment. Henry's face was beat red, and I rolled on the floor laughing so hard, I thought I would die. Henry was not amused and ended up staying the night at Neil's house."

"You cruel girl. I imagine you traumatized poor Henry." Fey smirked. "How about when we all took a trip to the beach and your top came lose in the ocean. You pranced back to shore with nothing but two shells over your chest...with everyone on the beach laughing. I would have been in tears."

"I couldn't stay in the water forever. Besides, it was funny...until Tina took my picture and showed everyone in Echo Village. Then I got in trouble, and it wasn't even my fault. Henry accused me of trying to exploit myself and said Neil wouldn't be pleased with my public display."

"You see. You just take it as it comes."

"I have to. I never know what to expect. Anyway, Neil will be here soon. Are you supposed to meet Rod somewhere?"

"Yeah. I better get going too. I'm supposed to go to his house."

"See you in a while, then."

"Bye Ria."

XXXXXXXXXX

Heavy boots clinked up my steps, and Neil cracked the door. "Hey. You ready?"

"It's unlocked." I joked. He had on his normal red jacket, but wore a white shirt underneath instead of black. My body instantly tingled at the muscles peaking through his shirt, and I inhaled slowly. "Want to stay here?" I wrapped my arms around and pressed my body flush with his.

"Trying to tempt me again, Ria?" He created space between the two of us.

"Is it working?" I closed the gap and pulled his face to mine. His lips were hot, making my want for him escalate as he held my face firm with his palms. He broke the kiss and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. They're expecting us there."

"But what about us...here?"

"You're so innocent, Ri. Besides, you're probably not ready for all that."

He grabbed my hand and carefully looked me over stopping at my eyes...like he wanted me too, but was holding back. After a few seconds he pulled my arm through the door. I said nothing on the way to Clements. Still a little taken back, I just wanted to have a drink. I couldn't figure out why Neil was holding back.

"Hey Fey." I mumbled as we entered.

"Hi. Why the long face? You were so happy when I left." I glanced at the guy holding my arm. "Oh... Come with me then." Neil let go of my arm, and I followed Fey to the other side of the room. "Here. Drink this. It will make all your worries go away."

*cough* "God. What is it? It's liable to burn a whole straight through me, you mean."

"Clement let me get some of his personal stash. Pretty potent, huh? Like I said, now you're good to go."

"Give me some more. I need another shot of that acid." She refilled, and I gulped my second shot before handing the empty shot glass back.

"So what's Neil's problem this time?" She looked at the psychedelic lights bouncing off the walls.

"You'll think I'm stupid if I tell you."

"No. I promise I won't."

"He says I'm not ready."

"Umm. For what?" I raised one eyebrow at her. "Ohhh. I didn't know you wanted to...you know...that."

"Do you think I'm innocent like he says?"

"As innocent as those women that walk up and down tenth street in the city." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and lightly punched her arm. "Rachel, we both are. We haven't hopped on every guy we've come in contact with. Come on. There's a dance floor with our names on top."

"I haven't been dancing in like forever."

We were dancing for half an hour, before Neil came to tell me our food was ready. Rod ended up taking my place along side Fey. He was a little on the goofy side, but it was all in good fun.

"So. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in. Girl talk."

"Hmmm. How's your food?"

"It's alright, but I'm not really hungry after you fed me earlier." I pushed the plate aside. "Clement, I need another drink...of whatever it is you gave Fey earlier...that blue acid." I smiled, and he winked. "You know what? Make it a double."

"You sure you can handle all that?" Neil narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

"I believe I have earned the right. Don't you think biker boy?"

"Biker boy! You still hold that opinion, do ya miss priss?"

I downed half my shot and nearly choked. "Now I'm prissy?" Then I wrinkled my eyes and crunched my nose as I downed the rest. "First I'm innocent and now I'm prissy. Anything else before I return to the dance floor?" He shrugged. After four shots, I knew I would have to take it a little easier, but I wasn't about to admit that to Neil. As I moved along the stools to the other side of the room, a fair complected red-head caught my attention. His shirt was only partially buttoned under his light jacket. The band around his wrist and pendant completed his appearance, making him physically attractive.

"Hello there, gorgeous." I looked around before he caught my forearm. "I was talking to you."

"Oh." Once again his charm caught me off guard.

"Are you finally escaping that farm of yours. Other than the gifts you randomly leave in my shop, you haven't come to visit me lately. I've missed our lively conversations."

I blushed because I wanted to remain anonymous. "How is it you know that I left those for you?"

"You're much too modest, Rachel. And the only girl who doesn't try to win my affection when you leave me something." He turned to the bartender. "Clement, I believe this girl deserves another drink after everything she does for this town." A few seconds later Clement set a drink on the bar, and Allen set the cocktail glass in my hand.

"What did he make me?"

"Something sweet...just like you." Those blue eyes left me dazed and my cheeks colored. He was such a romanticist.

"So Allen...how many others _are_ trying to win your affection?" I flirted as the alcohol took effect.

He casually rested his cheek on his fist and turned his head sideways, while briefly closing his eyes and shrugging one shoulder. "All _but_ the right one."

I lost my breath and froze with Allen's painfully seductive tone. I could only gaze at the wall behind the counter and speculate. If I wasn't with Neil then is it possible that I would...

"Come on Ria." Tina showed up and grabbed hold of my arm. "Hi Allen. Bye Allen."

She whispered in my ear. "Ri. What are you doing talking to him? You are so going to thank me in the morning for rescuing you. If Neil knew Allen was hitting on you, he'd be raising hell." I was doe eyed and looked at my friend with her cute short hair and striped leggings.

I sighed. "Hey Tina. Did you hear what he said?"

"Rachel. You know good and well he's trying to seduce you."

"Yeah...I know. But his words were so..."

"He's a womanizer Ri. Let it go. That's what he does."

"You think?"

"Ri!" She whispered sternly. "Neil's been shooting daggers at the two of you for a good while now. Don't you mention any of this to him."

"I think I'm a little tipsy."

"A little drunk, you mean! Come on. You need to go back to Neil and eat the rest of that food you left."

"Oh, but I don't want him mad. Just let me dance for a few minutes."

"Now! You better get over there, before you don't have a boyfriend."

"Fine!" And with that she left me with Neil. I could tell he was angry, because his jacket hung over the stool, his veins protruded from under his white tee shirt, and he glared at Allen.

"Why the hell were you over there with him so long?"

"Were were just talking." I put a bite in my mouth so I wouldn't have to say more."

"Talking...? About what?" He said with attitude.

"About..." I shoved in another bite, but he still squinted his red eyes at me.

"hair."

"Hair?" He questioned.

"What are you insinuating?"

"I saw the looks he gave you. I'm not stupid. Don't you think I can tell when another guy hits on my girl."

"Well, good thing you have nothing to worry about."

"How do I know that. Tina's the one that had to pull you away."

"I was leaving anyway."

"I can see this is going nowhere. You need to stay away from him."

"Alright Neil. Whatever you say." I slid my plate to the back of the bar.

"Now you're just patronizing me."

"No. If you tell me to stay away, I can respect that."

"Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow anyway, if I can even get out of bed."

**Neil pov**

I walked, more like carried my drunk girlfriend back to her house and headed straight back to the bar. What exactly was that arrogant prick saying to her? I marched right in and headed to where he was sitting.

"Neil! Neil! Don't do this." Tina panicked and grabbed my arms.

"Fuck off Tina."

"Neil!"

"You were there. What was he saying to her?"

"Neil. Stop it! You know it wasn't important."

"I just want to talk to him Tina."

"Bull shit. Leave it alone."

"Leave me alone!" If she was trying to keep me away, he said something that would tick me off.

"Fine! Do whatever you want. You can regret it in the morning."

I approached and gathered every ounce of restraint not to knock him off that stool. "What did you say to her? What were you two talking about?"

He glanced at me and went back to his drink.

"I told her the truth...probably words that she should hear from you, but doesn't. You don't even know what you have. One of these days you will realize only when she's gone...be it myself or somebody else."

I took a deep breath and decked him. I couldn't believe he actually stayed on the stool despite the impact. "Stay away from her!" He held the side of his lip that began to bleed and leered at me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I needed another drink and muttered all sorts of stupid nonsense. "I'm done. If she wants that prick, she can have him. I am so done. I don't know why I even got back with her." I took a swig of my beer.

"Oh. Shut up Neil. You know very well if Rachel knew what happened before she left, she probably wouldn't be with you anyways." Tina scolded.

"I drank way too much then, because Ri was leaving in a season."

"You didn't even say goodbye to her. Do you know what that put her through?"

This was turning into the village ordeal, and Ri was the only one out of the loop as Felicity walked up. "It wouldn't matter Neil. Ria is all about loyalty, and both of you broke that. Maybe if she learned of the situation right away...but not now. She wouldn't trust your honesty.

You know she took advantage when I was drunk off my ass. She purposely got me when I was too drunk to know what I was doing. I never could stand her to begin with."

Maybe that's why you are so set on not being with Ria...because you think she will leave when she finds out."

"Girls talk to each other way too much. No. I would be with Rachel in a heartbeat. I'm just not sure she..."

"she wants you?" Fay asked.

"No...She's...she does want me. What I don't know is if...she loves me.

"What's that even matter? She's going to find out about your little escapade, and then you're screwed. Love or not." Tina glared.

"Do _you_ love _her_?" Fay asked.

"Look. I don't want to talk about it. Just go away...both of you. Okay? And leave me alone."

"That's just like you. Whenever it comes down to admitting your feelings you push everyone away. I really don't know how Ri sees past that brick wall of yours. Whatever suits you." Tina scowled as they both walked away.

It wasn't that big of a deal, unless..._she_ ended up moving back here too. What were the odds. Last I heard she joined a circus. And that was exactly where the little freak show belonged.

**Rachel pov**

It was ten in the morning when I finally pushed myself out of bed. Before I did anything else I rummaged through the medicine cabinet. After popping four pills to cure my splitting headache, I jumped in the shower to prepare for the long day that was in store for me. Four more houses needed building, and my helpers would be here by noon. I didn't want them to work with the chill of the morning and hoped the sun would be out to provide some warmth.

I suddenly remembered the cause of my headache. Was that conversation with Allen real? What would Neil say to me when he saw me. Oh geez. Maybe I could avoid him for the next week and give him time to get over the ordeal. I was just having a bit of fun anyway. This work load I've been given has kicked my ass. If I had it my way, everyone would pitch in to rebuild this blasted town. After all, it's not like the majority really realize the effort that goes into the revitalization. Now, if they pitched in to help, they would gain a better appreciation for the wonderful place which they live.

I dressed warmly before venturing to my farm to care for my animals and crops. I had roughly an hour and a half to finish my chores and get over to the west part of town. I sprinted to the barn and escaped the wind on entry. My shears were in one hand and milker in the other. This had to be done quick.

"Neil?" I jumped at the quiet blond behind me. "Look. I'm sorry about last night. I've just been under a lot of stress lately. I know I drank too much, but I'm in a bit of a hurry though, and...

He jerked me to his body and kissed me-almost savagely, like he couldn't get enough. When our lips parted, I must have had the strangest, most delirious look. His forwardness puzzled me, and I couldn't fathom what I did to deserve this pleasure.

"I know you have a lot on your plate. Don't worry about the animals. I've got it covered. Go water your crops, and do what you've set to do in town."

"Alright." I was still questioning what had gotten into him, but I wasn't going to refuse the help I so desperately needed on a day like today.

XXXXXXXXXX

The workers were already setting up one of the houses when I arrived on the scene. They were early, but who in god's name was directing them. I was agitated when I came closer to the piles of lumber and then I saw him...

"Oh Henry! Henry! Henry!" I screamed and dropped my tools and pounced on my brother. "I can't believe you came to visit."

"It's good to see you too, Ria. He hugged me tight. "Yeah, when Irene said you had sent for more help, I figured I would surprise you. Besides, your birthday is in two weeks and I couldn't let my little sister celebrate it without at least one of her family members."

"I can't tell you what a sight for sore eyes you are." I smiled brightly. "Even the air doesn't seem so cold anymore."

"I wonder who will let me stay with them. I don't want to intrude on your privacy."

"Nonsense! I always have room for my brother. But, we do have a brand new Inn. Or if you prefer, you can ask Neil to bunk with him."

"Neil?"

"Yeah. He's the new animal supplier...showed up two weeks after I got here."

"Hmph. He did? You two aren't dating again, are you?"

"Yes, why?" Henry made a disgusted look. "See this. He even gave me his ring to show that we're committed." I showed Henry the sparkly band on my pointer finger. "But he hasn't changed too terribly much. You'll have to go see him later. As a matter of fact, he offered to care for my barn animals today because of my heavy workload."

"Yes. I'll have to go visit my old friend and have a talk with him." Henry looked perturbed over talk of Neil. There weren't any issues between them that I could remember...except when Neil didn't talk to me before I left. I suppose that could have something to do with Henry's feelings. I smiled and shrugged it off.

"Oh. You know who else is here again? Fey and Tina...well, Yuri's here too, but she's kind of stuck in her work. We'll definitely have to go out."

"Alright. But first let's get to work."

I hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're here." He smiled and began picking up the lumber. I wasn't the only one who learned a thing or two from Irene.

XXXXXXXXXX

We finished the evening of the ninth day. The following morning I headed to do some last minute touch-ups when Felicity huffed and panted.

"Ria..." She tried to catch her breath.

"Not used to exerting that much energy, are you?"

"Ria...listen. You know how I stay at the Inn." I nodded. "Well. There is this...really hot guy...staying right next door to me. He keeps giving me these sexy smiles and...disappears for the night. I tried to introduce myself, but he always seems to be gone the next morning."

"Oh? A mystery man." She shook her head up and down. "Maybe you'll meet him when we go out tonight."

"We're going out?"

"Uh huh. Come to my place and find you something better than those work clothes that you are always wearing."

"Oh. This will be fun. He was gorgeous!"

I made a face. "Enough on the descriptions. See you tonight."

Henry and I did the same thing. How funny. It definitely proved we were kin. I couldn't help my giggle at how shocked Fey would be later. Henry decided to wait until we were done with the buildings before visiting everyone. He said it would be distracting.

XXXXXXXXXX

I strolled up to Neil's stand and hopped on top in front of him. "So...the buildings are finished now, you want to go out with me later?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about me with how busy you've been lately. I'm surprised you remembered my name."

"Just this morning." I teased. "That's why I haven't been around too much lately. I wouldn't see you until I remembered your name."

"Uh huh." He glared but clenched me tight. "Let's take a walk."

"but...your animals..."

"Hey Rod. Will you keep an eye on my animals for a while. I'm going to take a break."

"No problem. See ya in a bit."

He took my hand and we began walking in the forest. After maneuvering around several trees, we came to a stop.

"Neil..." I shivered. "Neil, was that a...bear."

"Oh yeah. Don't mess with him and he won't bother you."

"Okay." I glanced at Neil and then behind me. "So... What are we doing?"

"I haven't seen you all week. I figured we'd sneak off for a few minutes."

"Did you miss me, Neil?"

"What do you think?" He took my mouth and leaned me against the trunk of a large evergreen as his hands wondered over the front of my shirt and then against the skin on my back.

"Neil." I mumbled. My eyes shut for a moment while his fingers brushed under my strap and crept around.

"You said you wanted me, didn't you?" Small pants escaped with each gentle massage, while he took charge of my lips and pressed his body against me.

"Here? In the open?" I became breathless.

"No" He moved his fingertips inside the thick stockings under my dress. "I'm just giving you a little taste of what's ahead.

My legs started to tremble against the pleasure he was causing. His constant stroking between my inner thighs caused me to clench his neck and cry out as numbing waves pummeled throughout my body. I struggled for breath when he squeezed his arms around me.

"Do you like...me touching you?" He stared at me hard, causing a fierce blush to cover my cheeks.

"I..." I faltered.

"Maybe you want more?" Fire filled his eyes as he possessed my lips once again. Then he stopped and kissed my forehead. "Come on. I guess it's time we headed back."

"You go...without me." I started the other way.

"Why? Nobody's going to know what just happened."

"I just don't feel like my brother's scrutiny now. Not that I really care, but he'll be able to tell something."

"What do you mean your brother?"

"Henry."

"Where? Here, in Echo village?" Neil grimaced.

"Did something happen between you two. He had a reacted at your name too."

"Nothing we can't handle. Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a while." With a quick press to my lips, he was out of the forest."

I couldn't help but wonder but was still daydreaming about what exactly just happened. They would have to work it out...whatever it was.

XXXXXXXXXX

bang bang bang. "We're coming in Ri." Tina yelled.

"In the restroom." I projected my voice over the blow dryer.

"Can I raid you're closet. I desperately need something cute for that hot guy tonight." Fey exclaimed.

"Hi to you too!" My hair strung over my eyes.

"Oh hi Ria. I'm just so excited to see him...that is if he's there."

"What about Rod? Won't he be disappointed."

"Oh! Well, we only went out once. It's not as though we are committed."

"This guy must have really struck a nerve with you."

"Yeah. It's almost like I know him." Her proclamation made me chuckle.

"I love your starry tights, Tina. They really suit that vibrant personality."

"Really?" She grinned. "You might say I like to think outside the box."

I nodded. "Are you dressed yet Fey. We have an entire night ahead of us."

"I'm ready...what do you think?" She had on a purple sleeveless dress with black flats."

"Very cute...of course those are my clothes, so I automatically think they're cute. I came out in a short black dress with sleeves that fell below the shoulders and a pair of white boots with black buckles.

"Oooh Rachel...I don't think Neil will be able to resist you tonight." Tina lifted her eyebrows a few times."

I smiled deviously. "That's the point!"

"Uh huh. Point well made!" Tina widened her smile.

"Well, let's go already. I'm ready to live it up and announce my presence to the world."

XXXXXXXXXX

The music could be heard well before we even set foot inside of the place. It was crowded as expected for a Friday night. Tourist completely booked the Inn. Naturally, Everyone was at Clement's for some entertainment and dancing. The three of us walked in like we owned the place.

"Now you can get the party started!" Tina announced as she strolled through the gawking visitors. "The fabulous trio have arrived."

"Want to dance?" Some cute visitor called out to her. "The name's Denny."

"My...aren't you cute." Tina ruffled his curly hair. "A fisherman huh? I bet you have all sorts of tales to tell."

He winked "Come on. Let's get our moves on."

"See you girls in a while." She beamed as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"I guess it's just us two." I looked through the room and spotted my brother.

"Oh my god! There he is." Fey drug me by the arm. "Come with me Ria. I need to meet him."

I was laughing hysterical when we got to my brother and threw my arms around him. "I believe you have an admirer who wants to meet you." I draped one arm around his neck and turned towards Fey. "See the resemblance?"

Fey looked with wide eyes and smiled so big it hurt to watch. "Henry?" She screamed as she shoved me aside and threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you're here." She stopped. "Ria. I hate you for keeping Henry a secret the past two weeks. You're so mean." But she could not keep her bright smile hid.

"Want to dance, Fey?"

"Of course I want to dance with my best friend's older brother. I knew you looked familiar."

I smiled as Clement brought me a drink. "Thanks Clem." I sipped and hummed to the music as Neil approached.

"I like that outfit." I blushed at his voice, still remembering what happened earlier that morning.

"Thanks. I hoped you would." I glanced at him. "Come dance with me."

"Nah...I don't dance."

"Awe. But you know how. One dance please...with your girlfriend."

"Alright. Give me your hand then. One won't kill me."

A slow song started, and he slid both arms around my waist. "I see you recovered from our little adventure."

I placed my palms on his chest and gave a coy glance above. "Did _you_ like it...I mean...what you felt?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I want to feel more, Rachel." He said in a husky voice. "Maybe I should stay at your house tonight." He lifted his head and focused on my eyes, looking for my consent.

"I..." Pink laced my cheeks. "Maybe you should, Neil." were the only words I was able to speak before he took my lips. The kiss only lasted a second before he realized somebody was watching us. Henry was staring at us-more like glaring. I simply couldn't understand the fury.

"Neil, What's going on between you two. You haven't even spoken. I want to know what happened to make you hate each other."

"Henry and I will talk it out later. Why don't we get some fresh air?"

"Alright." I took his hand and we exited the bar.

**Henry pov**

"I can't believe you didn't come sooner. It would be great if you moved here...just like old times." Fey smiled as she came in from a spin. "I used to have the biggest crush on you. Now...you're more like family. It doesn't seem the same with out both you and Rachel.

"I tell you what. I'll make it a point to visit more often."

"Deal!"

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. "What's he trying to pull by dating my sister." I glared with disgust. "He hasn't told her, has he?"

Fey's face fell. "No. He hasn't."

"Does he think she won't find out?"

"I'm pretty sure he hopes she won't." She looked up at me. "Neil loves her Henry."

"Has he told her that he loves her?"

"I think he's waiting for her to tell him first. He's afraid of being let down."

"Let down!" I scowled. "I suppose he didn't think screwing her best friend and not talking to her before she left was letting _her_ down. He's a coward. What he's afraid of, is Rachel leaving his ass."

"I'm sure he does fear she will leave him. Especially the way she upholds loyalty. But still, I think he's been trying really hard. He just has a hard time admitting his feelings."

"I think she needs to know. Secrets don't stay secret for ever. They always end up coming out in the end."

"Maybe we should wait and see what happens. Think of Rachel. I normally wouldn't want to keep anything from her, but Rachel would be crushed."

"All right Fey. You've made a valid point. I don't have to like it, but for Rachel's sake...I will let it be for now."

Fey smiled sweetly. "You're a good big brother Henry."

"You're a good best friend to Ria, Fey." I brought her hand to my lips. "I hope I find somebody as sweet as you one day."

A blush touched Fey's cheeks. "You're one to have yourself, Henry."

**Rachel pov**

"This kind of reminds me of that night I had to wait until my parents went to sleep, and snuck out my bedroom window to see you. It was cold that night too."

"You accidentally overheard me tell your brother I liked you and wanted me to tell you face to face."

"You mean I had to force you to admit it. You kept beating around the bush, and I kept leaning closer and closer trying to get you to ask me out."

"You left me no choice but to kiss you until you were quiet."

"Yeah. I knew after that it was true...and then you asked me to be your girlfriend."

"It was easier to convince you that it was a good idea than it was to convince your brother."

"Yes, but he came around."

"You and I...we were inseparable. That is until..." Neil's face fell, and he looked to the ground.

"I know. When my parents decided to move."

He shook his head. "Rachel, there's something you need to know...before we go any deeper...

I heard his words, but something else rang even louder.

"Hold that thought. Do you hear that?"

By the concerned look on his face, he had. "Ri, it's coming from your farm."

"Oh no! Sophie!" I started in a panicked sprint to the farm. "Neil, she's in labor."

He was at my heels as we entered the barn. She was laying on her side in obvious pain. "Oh Sophie." I ran over to her and plopped to the ground without considering my dress and boots. "Help me Neil. I've never birthed a calf."

"Calm down. She's will be alright. I'll be right here with you."

I could literally feel Sophie's pain as several tearful hours ticked by. When I thought I could wait no longer, Neil finally pulled the small baby out.

"Oh. Look how sweet she is." I declared and wiped my eyes. Neil sat on the hay next to the wall and tilted his head back. The calf immediately snuggled against her mother as I sat next to Neil. "We did it."

He slid his arm around my shoulders and closed his eyes. Heat radiated off his chest, warming my body as he gripped me with his other arm too. Before I knew it, we were both out.

**Henry pov**

"Hey...Where's Ri? I go for one little dance with a visitor and she completely disappears. I swear. She's always ditching her friends for that guy."

"He is her boyfriend, Tina. She hasn't seen him too much this week either."

"But it was her idea to come out. Why does she bother to come out at all if she's going to..." Tina's mouth stopped. "Oh my god. Is that you, Henry? That sly little...come here. It's been an eternity." She hugged me Tina style and stepped back to have a look. "I guess Rachel's not the only good-looking one in the family." She grinned.

"It's good to see you, Tina. Now about my sister...She's been out with him way too long."

"Neil, Rachel's a grown woman. She's been on her own, taking care of herself for a year. I don't think she'd appreciate you barging in on her."

"I know she doesn't want me interfering. But that isn't going to stop me. I don't want him laying one finger on her...at least while I'm here."

"Henry!"

"Fey..." I mocked her, and she put her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that look. Hey. Neil screwed up, and he's going to end up hurting Rachel. Besides, I'll be right back."

"Fine Henry. Try to keep your cool."

"Always." I winked at them and left.

The farm was just around the corner, and I was getting angry because all the lights were off in her house. When I went in however, nobody was home. Some noises were coming from the barn, and I went to investigate. What I found floored me. Both Neil and Ria were filthy and fully dressed in the same nice clothes they wore earlier that evening. I had to admit that Rachel looked happy, sleeping with his arms around her. Then I heard a quiet moo and noticed the calf laying huddled to its mother. I took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe they did need to be together. He cared enough about her to help her birth a calf-and probably did most of the work himself-then he passed out right there in the barn. Fey was right. Rachel couldn't find out. I have a feeling if she did know-she would wish she didn't. I quietly shut the barn door. I would have to have a heart to heart with Neil later and lay down the law. Just because I thought they belonged together didn't mean he was getting off that easy.

**Rachel pov**

"Hey." Neil lightly nudged me. "Ria"

"Hmmm." I opened my eyes and chuckled. "We fell asleep in the barn?" I attempted to move, but the chill darted straight through causing me to retreat back to Neil's chest. "It's too cold to move."

"It is cold, and it's five in the morning."

"Alright. I'm getting up." I noticed frost on the ground as we stumbled out of the barn. "I so need a hot shower."

"You and me both. I'm going to head home and will catch up with you later."

I rubbed my head and smiled. "Promise?"

"Course." He kissed me and crossed his arms while heading out of sight.

My thoughts returned to the evening before. I passed out before I asked him what he was going to tell me. I'd have to find out later. My shower and a change of clothes were calling out to me.

**Neil pov**

Damn this cold weather. Dirt caked my clothing, the weather chilled my bones and I slept in a barn. I smelled the part too. I fumbled with the doorknob of my house and let it slam shut. After flipping the light switch, I jumped at the figure on my sofa.

"Geez Henry. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. What the hell are you trying to pull with my sister?" He stood to his feet and reared his arm back. I was pretty tired and caught completely off guard. "That's for sleeping around on her." Then he clocked me again. "And that's for the weeks of crying I had to endure when you didn't talk to her."

"Fuck!" I held the side of my jaw. "What the hell?" I sat down trying to compose myself. He's lucky I hadn't fully come to my senses, or I would have slammed him against the wall. "Alright Henry. You've made your point. What do you want?"

"I don't want you anywhere near Rachel is what I want. Unfortunately, she"s totally into you."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Look. I was going to tell her what happened with Michelle last night. But her cow went into labor, and I didn't get the chance." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the chair.

"The hell you are. You're not going to tell her anything. I saw the two of you in the barn. She is happy with you. Don't ask me why. So what you're going to do is tell her nothing."

"What?" My voice incredulous. "She's going to find out. You know that."

"Not from any of us, she isn't. I'm not watching your ass crush her again, because you have a guilty conscience. Live with it, Neil." Henry glared at me and probably considered knocking me again. "Do you love her?"

"What? What does that have to do with this?"

Henry raised his voice and yelled at me. "It's not a hard question. Do you love her? Or are you in it for kicks just to fucking leave her in the end?"

I breathed hard and lowered my head. "Yeah. I love her more than anything."

"Good. Consider your life on the line then!"

I looked him straight in the eye and paused before speaking. "I...I want to marry her, Henry."

He sat back on the sofa and rubbed his neck. "Do you even know what marriage means?" I could tell I shocked him by actually going there. "You better hope to god that you treat her right Neil...or I swear..." He stood up and flung my door open, letting it crash behind him.

"Great to see you too, Henry." I mumbled under my breath and stretched out on my couch.

**Rachel pov**

Spring was finally here. The winter chill tired me, and I gladly welcomed the warmth this season would bring. I barely bathed and dressed appropriately before Dunhill brought news of several new residents who moved to town. He said they were interested in the girl who built their houses, and he wanted me to stop by and introduce myself. I readily agreed and hurried with my chores. When a stepped into town, a tall man of Asian descent was walking my way. His hair was brown and rested just below his shoulders. He had on a Eastern clothing and seemed laid back.

"Hi. I'm Soseki and am new to this town." He shook my hand cordially. "And you are...?" He smiled sweetly.

"Rachel." I answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ahhh...just the person I was coming to meet...tell me. How is it that somebody so young, has so much talent?" I was confused. "You built my house, didn't you? And it is exactly to my taste, might I add."

"I'm not very young Soseki, and I'm glad you like the house."

He smiled warmly. "I am here to relax, so feel free to visit anytime. I'll be seeing you." He waved and left me standing. I felt as though I would always be thought of as young and innocent. How long would I have to prove my abilities before people treated me like an adult.

**Neil pov**

Exhaustion took over as I kept nodding off at my stand. The hoard of new residents and tourists weren't even enough to keep my eyes open today.

"Would you look at that?" Rod exclaimed.

"At what?" I turned to him and looked at the direction he was pointing.

"At that girl? You couldn't lose her in a crowd for sure."

"Man...that's a hell of a lot of pink. Almost blinding. Whoever she is, I hope she leaves on the next flight out. She sure doesn't know how to dress herself." I looked on in disgust.

"Hey. I think she's coming this way." Rod pointed out the obvious.

"Great." As she came closer, the pink overwhelmed. I needed a shield to block out some of the reflection.

"Hello boys. I just got here and will be staying in that house on the other side of the main town. You can't miss it, because there are pink benches and flower pots outside. You know...something to make me feel cozy. I was looking for the girl who built it and figured I'd come see the two of you first."

That voice, I thought... I looked a little closer at the pink haired girl.

"I don't know you." She pointed at Rod. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rod. I run the pet shop."

"Nice to meet you. And you..." She peered in my eyes. "Yes, you would remember exactly who I am."

I gave her a death look.

"Awwe, Neil. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" She returned a devious stare.

"What are you doing here, Michelle?" I demanded.

"You're here. I figured I'd see what kind of trouble I could stir." She taunted.

"Get the hell away from me, Michelle. You've caused enough trouble."

"I'll be seeing you soon Neil." She retorted and smugly pranced away.

"You know her?" Rod enquired.

"I don't want to talk about it." Now what was I going to do? A disgusted and horrified look spread over my face as Rod looked at me for answers. "Rod." I held my palm to him. "Leave it alone. It will come out soon enough." I brought my hand to my forehead. And of all days she would come, it would be on Rachel's birthday.

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel pov**

"Are you ready for tonight?" Tina ran up to me.

"Tonight?" I thought for a moment. Was there something I was forgetting? Then it dawned on me. "What day is it Tina?"

She gave me look that asked if I forgot my birthday. "It's the fifth. Do you not know what today is?"

I squealed. "It's my birthday. I must have been really busy lately, because I didn't even keep up with the days."

"We have one hellacious party planned for you in the festival grounds. Music. Dancing. Liquor. Not too much drinking for you though. I'm starting to think you're a lightweight."

"Am not! It's that I hadn't had very much to eat the other day." I countered.

"Fine. Since it's your show, you can do whatever you want."

"Anything?" A raised my eyebrow with an evil smile.

"Almost anything. Don't get carried away now."

"I need to go get my hair fixed. I haven't been to the salon in weeks."

"Didn't you promise Neil to stay away from him."

"Oh come on. It's my hair for god sakes. I should at least be able to keep my hair in good condition. It's not like I'm going to dinner with him."

She rolled her eyes. "No. Go get your hair fixed up pretty then. I'm going to go help set up for your party. See you tonight."

"I can't wait. I've been looking forward to this...even though I didn't remember this morning."

We parted and I headed to the salon. I twisted the handle slowly before entering the shop.

"Allen." I leaned against the counter. "I know you're busy with all the new tourists who heard about your superb salon skills" I teased. "but could you fit me in your schedule today?"

"Hmmm." He pondered and looked through his planner. "I can fit you in during my lunch break." He checked the clock on the wall. "But that starts now. Are you ready?"

"Oh. I don't want you to skip lunch."

"It's okay. I'll eat while we wait for your color to set."

"Alright. I'm ready when you are."

"Were you wanting the same color?"

"I trust you skills. Why don't you surprise me, but nothing too light."

He seemed flattered as he mixed the perfect colors together. Within five minutes he completely covered my hair with the stout formula. I flipped through one of his magazines as he sat on the chair beside me and started to eat.

"Is it true that the little farmer girl is having a birthday today?"

My eyes lifted sideways to the stylist, and I smiled. "Yes. It seems so."

"I know you shouldn't ever ask a lady her age, but if you don't mind...how old are you today?"

"What is your guess?" I smirked.

"Yeah Rachel. I'm not foolish enough to guess your age. That's like some sort of set up."

"How old are you, Allen?"

"Me? I'll be twenty-seven later this season."

"I'm twenty-two today."

He thought that over a moment. "You're young." He stated as he focused on his next bite of food.

"Not too young for the town to take serious, I hope." I flipped through another page full of various hair styles.

"No. Not too young. Just right, as a matter of fact."

"Are we talking about the same thing?" I lifted one eye to him.

"Probably not." He shrugged his shoulders and blushed.

"There's will be a party later. I want everyone there, although the older folks will probably stay indoors."

"I'll consider going." He paused. "It looks like your coloring is complete."

He placed a towel around my shoulders and tilted my head back to the wash basin. As he rinsed, our conversation continued. "You know, I don't really have much in common with those people. Rod and I go way back, but I have surpassed even him as far as maturity."

He towel dried my hair after rinsing and conditioning. "Come sit over here, Rachel." He placed his fingers through the scissors and started combing through the strands. "What are we doing today, darling?"

"I thought I'd take off a few inches. Can you trim my bangs to the right side of my face?" He gave me a look that told me he could give me a Mohawk if I wanted. After adjusting his glasses, he went to work.

"What started your interest in hair, Allen?" I mean, you're really good, but it had to start somewhere."

"Good?" A playful smirk rested on his lips. "Rachel, you offend me! I'm the best...a master stylist, who even exceeded most of my teachers."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I will hand it to you. There is definitely no lack of confidence. But you didn't answer the question."

"I lived with a bunch of girls with long hair-like you. They weren't very good at styling, so I helped them. Before I knew it, I enjoyed the task." I looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Hey, I know people call me arrogant and self-centered, but I grew up with an absentee father. He was too busy living the life with his buddies to deem his family important. That forced the brunt of the weight on my shoulders. I was left no choice but to take charge."

Allen started with the blow dryer and raised his voice.

"I strive to be the best no matter what obstacle is in my way. People's opinions of me are just that...their opinions. They will never get me down. Why should I concern myself with what they think when they don't even know me?"

"Why do you talk to me? Am I not just like those people?"

"No. Take me, for example... I'm sure you have heard your share about me, yet you still talk to me. That leads me to believe that you consider the facts before jumping to conclusions."

"I try anyways."

He smiled and brought me a mirror. "All finished. What do you think?"

"I think it looks fantastic."

"Good! Oh... I almost forgot." He retrieved a small box from behind the counter. "A birthday present. It's not much, but take it home and enjoy."

I gave him a friendly hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Allen. I think you really are a sweet guy." He winked as I left the salon.

I returned to my house and set the box on the table. He wrapped the box perfectly with shiny red paper and a couple of curly ribbons. I sat and began unraveling the ribbon, then gasped as I pulled out the flower. Not just any flower. A yellow rose with red tips. I doubt Allen would have retrieved such a rose by accident, but I'm sure he wouldn't expect me to know its meaning. Given all those years around Cam, I involuntarily learned the meanings of every flower and rose. I took a deep breath and gazed at the long-stemmed flower. Was Allen falling in love with me? That is what this rose meant, after all. An uncomfortable feeling washed over me, and I didn't even know why.

**Felicity pov**

"Hello Clement. I know I'm a little late, but I promise I won't ever be late again. Please don't fire me."

"Nonsense child. You're one of the hardest workers I know. But I do want you to meet someone I hired the other day. She will perform magic tricks...something that will attract even more customers. I asked Dunhill if he knew of anyone, and he tracked this girl down."

"Oh...that's great. How exciting it will be to watch live entertainment. When can I meet her?"

"I'll bring her out now." I served Henry and Tina while I waited for the new girl. They were excited to see who the new magician was too.

"Fey. I want you to meet Michelle." What did he just say?

"Who?" My mouth dropped.

"Michelle. This is Felicity." A smirk set on Michelle's lips.

"Clement." I said with a glint of the eye. "We've met." I glanced to the dining room and Henry's eyes were wide, while Tina glared.

Clement completely missed the exchange. "Splendid. Why don't you show Michelle where she can perform?"

"With pleasure." Sarcasm stung my voice. I'd gladly show her the edge of a cliff. This would certainly put a damper on the situation at hand.

**Allen pov**

The time I had with her ended too soon. She actually listened to my ramble and seemed interested. What started as an interest, turned into something completely unexpected. I was sure she wouldn't know the meaning of that rose and would stick it in a vase to accentuate her room. But the fact that she had it, made me secretly wishful...like maybe one day it would hold true for her too. I started to adore the little farmer girl and silently watched from the window as she walked away.

**Rachel pov**

I set the rose in a vase. It would be pretty on the table anyway and nobody would think any differently.

Geez. I hadn't eaten anything today. To the diner-Fey could come back home with me and borrow some clothes as she grew accustomed to doing. I smoothed my violet sundress and started for Clement's. As I approached I heard the sound of arguing. One voice came from Tina and another was unfamiliar-propably a disgruntled customer. I was about to interrupt when I suddenly heard my name in the mix...Then I ducked to the side, behind some large wooden boxes.

"Michelle, what the hell are you doing here?...You had to know that Ria's the one that took over that farm. Then you prance around Neil's stand like you want something. I don't know how you look at yourself in the mirror."

"What on earth are you talking about? I have no idea what's gotten into you."

"Look. We both know about your little rendezvous with Neil before Rachel left. You were wrong to do that. Friends don't screw other friend's boyfriends. For all we know, we could be next."

"Who made you queen mother of the town. She was leaving and he was drunk. I was just having a bit of fun."

"You don't have fun with your best friend's boyfriend." Tina exclaimed. "If you could do that to someone like Rachel, who you grew up with, no one can trust you anymore."

"Oh please. She was leaving anyway."

"Neil never liked you. Why him? He felt so guilty that he wouldn't even see Rachel."

"No body else was around. Why not? I was just helping him release some frustration. Besides, Rachel was too young to take care of it herself." Her answer was smug. "So... Who's new and cute in this town? I'm looking to make some acquaintances, if you know what I mean. Then I can always go back to Neil if they don't work out."

Tina snapped. "Why don't you just leave Neil the fuck alone? He's in love with Ria."

"Hey. I was just joking. If Rachel and Neil are back together, so be it. Maybe she'll keep a better handle on him this time, so he's not looking for someone else to relieve his tension."

I heard a loud slap and saw Tina storm away. Michelle held her cheek and whisked herself back in the restaurant.

I backed away, stumbling from my hiding place. I couldn't comprehend what I just heard and ended up backing myself right through a shop door. As I tumbled on the floor, I sat in amazement and stared out the window towards the restaurant. I kept hearing the conversation play back in my head. Shock and confusion overwhelmed as I tried to make sense...to recollect the events that occurred before I moved away. We hung out a lot. We _were _inseparable.

So this is what he tried to tell me the night that Sophie was born. I might think differently if it happened after I left. Henry said he acted crazy because I was leaving and got drunk every night. Henry must have known what happened. He and Neil have been feuding ever since he came to visit. The entire village must have known. Geez, You'd think it would be easier to tell me the truth, than try to hide the situation. But...I doubt anyone expected Michelle to return. Neil has had to live with a lot of guilt. He has obviously regretted what happened. But what if it happened again. Even though I wanted to trust him, I didn't know if I could right away. I certainly didn't want a mental picture of Michelle running through my head when I was with him.

"Rachel"

Did I just hear my name. Shit. I didn't even know where I was. My thoughts clouded and jumbled together distancing me from reality.

"Rachel"

The voice came again, and this time somebody shook me. I looked up trying to gain my composure. I hadn't noticed the tears that crept down my cheeks, until a few drops hit my fingertips.

Worried blue eyes gazed down on me and helped me up. I slumped to the chair but still watched the window. He crossed his arms and glanced at the window and then at me. "What just happened?" He questioned with confusion.

I blinked my eyes before finally realizing I fell through the salon door...a very concerned Allen was staring at me.

"I...heard something." I wiped the tears with my fingertips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slam into your shop."

"You're crying Rachel." He looked grieved at the sight. "It must have been pretty intense. I've tried to get your attention for over five minutes."

"Yes. very enlightening." Please...don't ask me now, Allen." I stood up and ran out of the door to my farm. I needed some quiet time. When I was safely inside I went to the bathroom and hovered my head above the commode.

Afterward, I walked straight for the closet. I was going to look amazing tonight without anyone even knowing I knew. "Thanks Allen for making my hair perfect." I said out loud. I put on the most alluring black skirt I could find. It flared and rested just below my thighs. My tight white tee stopped above the belly button with a cute black vest. I looked in the mirror. I kind of looked like a call girl. My knee-length boots would show off my legs nicely. I knew how Neil didn't like other guys to stare. I also knew that other guys wouldn't be able to help themselves.

**Felicity pov**

"Who invited her?" I asked Tina as Michelle strolled towards us. "She's not supposed to be here."

"No shit. Won't this be quaint." Tina added. "Fey, do you know when Henry will show. He should have been here by now."

"He'll be here. He wouldn't miss Ria's birthday."

"Hey girls."

Tina scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Michelle." I glared. "Why would you show up to Rachel's party?

"I live here, and you know how I don't like to pass up a good party."

"Nobody who knows you wants to see you."

"Stupid small town gossip. It was a long time ago. How was I supposed to know they would ever get back together?"

"You were her best friend. I don't get why you would sleep with Neil in the first place? Your reasoning doesn't matter."

"Look. Dunhill made me an offer, which I took. Does Rachel even know about the affair?"

"No. She's the only one that doesn't, and we're going to keep it that way."

"Now look who's being dishonest. I had no intentions of hiding anything. Besides, I'd rather check out the other available bachelors first. Neil will be a last resort."

"Michelle. I'm ashamed to have ever called you my friend." Sadness filled my face, because I knew how good of friends we all were. I couldn't figure out what had changed. Nearly every memory I had involved Michelle. My drink called, and I refilled twice before continuing conversation with Tina.

**Allen pov**

"Rod, are you hearing this?"

"All I have to say is _whoa_. That girl came over to the shop this morning, and Neil did not look happy to see her. He said I would find out soon enough, but wouldn't give any explanation."

I couldn't believe what they said. I knew he would end up breaking her heart. Imagine. Half the town knowing, and the vixen shows back up on the scene. I understand that they were trying to protect her, but protection only goes so far before the truth comes out. What's to stop him from cheating on her again. I overheard the girl asking about potential love interests. She could count me out!

**Rachel pov**

I entered the grounds and headed straight for the table of alcohol. As I poured myself some vodka and punch, I noticed Michelle at the other end. She was talking to Fey and Tina. Judging by the looks on the girls face, they both knew about the little affair. If I could only hear the conversation at hand. The whole situation was making me queasy again.

I downed another full drink when the tall blond in question approached.

"Hey. I stopped by your house, but I guess you were already here." His arms slid around my waist from behind.

I faked a smile and gulped half of my drink. "I am." I drank the rest and refilled. "Want to dance?" I asked.

"How could I say no?" My head jolted in surprise. Any other time, Neil would have to be practically forced to dance.

I set my drink on one of the benches while he wrapped his hands under my arms and around. Neil gave me a baffled look.

"You seem a little distracted tonight. Everything alright?"

"Sure. It's been a long week, that's all."

"So. It's your birthday. I left a present for you at your house."

"That was sweet." I choked.

You really shouldn't have, I thought. Then I sounded with as much eagerness as I could muster. "Oh..my..god. Is that Michelle?" I feigned surprise. "I can't believe she moved back here. Come on. We have to go talk to her."

"Right now. But don't you want to dance with your boyfriend?"

Awe, so that's why he eagerly agreed.

"Oh. Of course. But we can dance in a few minutes. She was my best friend, and I didn't even know she moved back to town." I smirked as I drug an unwilling Neil to the other end of the grounds.

"Michelle!" My phony excitement sickened me. "Is...that you?"

"Rachel? It's been so long." She jumped at me as we squeezed each other. "Oh my god. How are you. I can't believe we're all here again." Neil's eyes showed irritation, and I secretly laughed at how fake both of us girls were being.

"It's been forever...I've been here a year, so like four years for us, right? Wow, so what brings you back to town." I made sure to throw in the time frame. Everybody flinched at the mention.

"Well, Dunhill asked me to show some magic at the restaurant. How could I refuse when I love to entertain people. Especially when my bout with the circus didn't pan out." I laughed out loud, because the circus was actually pretty appropriate for her.

"That will be awesome. We definitely could use some entertaining." I thought why don't you entertain us now and make yourself disappear. "So, are you dating anyone or are you single? Tell me about yourself."

Neil started fidgeting with his hands. Fey looked concern, and Tina just stared at the sky. I knew I was making them nervous with my questions. Of course, that was the point.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone, but I'm open for suggestions."

I knew just the person that would kick Michelle on her tail. He'd probably been listening the entire time. And I knew he had grown rather fond of me.

"Oh. I think I can point you in the right direction. I took her aside and whispered so nobody else would hear.

"You see that tall red-head over there." I pointed, and Allen just kind of glared at me. I'm sure he wondered what I was trying to pull. No doubt he heard the girls talking over here and knew something. He'd be able to put it together, especially with what happened with me earlier.

"You mean the one looking this way?"

"Yes. He's the local stylist, and he's single. I understand he's somewhat of a sweet talker. If I were you, I'd try my luck with him."

"Yeah...he's cute, too. Alright. See you in a few."

Allen looked unamused. When Michelle walked away, my smile left. My eyes showed disgust, and I'm sure Allen noticed the difference in composure. I looked at him and blinked. There seemed to be an unspoken understanding. Then I rejoined the others.

**Allen pov**

Rachel? What are you doing? Please tell me you are not sending her my way. She would be a poor replacement for who I really want. But that's when I saw it. Rachel's was no longer smiling. She _knew_! That's what she heard earlier-rather overheard.

The girl strutted over like she had something to prove. All I could do is turn away.

"Hey. I'm Michelle."

Any other time I would have walked, but this girl needed to be knocked off that high horse. It wouldn't be the first woman I offended. I looked at Rod and rolled my eyes. He was actually smiling into his drink.

"I understand you're the new stylist in town."

I didn't even look at her. Her pink hair was hideous enough from a distance. "Yes."

"Maybe I should come to you for my next appointment. I think I could use a little work."

"Actually, your hair looks like it could use a lot of work. Maybe you should ask me for some beauty tips too." I said bluntly.

"How about I ask for a date and maybe a little something extra afterward."

Really? This girl was out of her mind.

"I don't just jump in bed with anyone, you know."

"Well then. Maybe I will be the exception."

"I highly doubt it." I took another sip of my drink and made the mistake of looking at the crazy woman. Then she ran her fingers against my chest while reaching for my pendant.

"This is sexy. Is it for fashion or symbolic? I bet it looks good against your chest when your shirt is off." Rod coughed to suppress a laugh, and I glared at his humored expression. He looked my way with that stupid looking half-grin of his.

I gently-and I mean I didn't want to touch her-removed her hand and set it back on the table. "Nobody touches me, unless I give my permission."

She leaned closer until I could feel her breasts pressed against my arm. "How exactly would I go about getting this permission?"

"You wouldn't." I glanced in her eyes with displeasure. I often rejected women with no class. This one wanted to jump right in bed. I don't know _what_ gave people the impression that I slept around. They hadn't even seen me leave with any women before.

"Are you saying that you would pass _me_ over. I'm sure you haven't been with anyone since arriving here. There really aren't even any girls here that seem your type."

How could she possibly know what my type would be.

"I guess you'll never know, because discussing my intimate affairs openly is not my forte."

"Awwe. I bet I could give you the time of your life...an experience you would never forget."

"What are you doing, Michelle? You've been here all of a day. You don't even know me, and you're insinuating that we could get together. I like to get to know my women before even considering that route."

"I just think a little fun never hurt anyone. You know...nothing serious to tie you down."

I was the sort of man who _liked_ serious. If I was going to be intimate with someone, I wanted to know they were exclusively mine...I definitely _was not_ willing to share. Which is the entire reason I _wasn't_ with anyone at the moment. I turned to face her completely and was sure this was when I got slapped.

"Listen... I wouldn't dream of being with a forward, flippant woman like yourself. You're shallow. You are so well below my level, I have no interest in even the smallest conversation much less sharing my bed with you. Some men want more than consensual sex."

I crossed my arms and glared, while she shot bullets at my head. Then she raised her hand back and slapped me. I smirked as she stormed away and caught Rachel glancing from beside the other table. Then I returned to my drink.

"You think she planned that?" Rod asked.

"Yep. There's no way Rachel would have sent her to me."

"Hmmm. I wonder if Rachel knows?"

"Oh yeah. She knows."

"Well...this ought to be interesting."

"To say the least."

**Rachel pov**

"So Rachel. Do you like the way we set up everything. There's every kind of liquor imaginable."

"I think it's great." I choked down some straight whiskey. Not really the best choice to drink vodka and then whiskey. I knew I'd regret it, but that would come later. "What do you think of my outfit?" I smirked at Neil's face.

"It's really cute." Tina glanced at Neil while she spoke. "And definitely shows off that figure, and those toned legs of yours."

"I think I don't want other guys checking out my girl's legs." Neil grimaced.

"Oh. What are you worried about?" I gave him a devious smirk. "Everyone knows we're together."

"Hmph. Not that it doesn't look good on you, but...I still don't want you wearing it."

Michelle stormed back over to us and swiftly grabbed her drink. "Well Rachel, I don't know why you sent me to him. He is the biggest prick I think I've ever met in my entire life." I laughed. That was the point, after all.

"Really?" I looked thoughtful. "Maybe you caught him on a bad day. I'll go ask him what's up." I headed to talk to Allen, while Neil looked annoyed. My goal was to make him as uncomfortable as possible and maybe a little jealous. I wanted to slip away before he could object.

**Allen pov**

"Rachel. How could you do that to me?" Allen's lips hinted a smile as he glanced at me.

"I'm sorry Allen. But if I sent her to Rod, he probably would have went for her."

Allen chuckled and Rod turned to me. "Your not even right, Ria. She wasn't quite my type, thank you."

Alright Rod, but admit it. You would have been a lot nicer about turning her down than Allen." I leaned on the table next to Allen and sipped the drink I brought with me. They both nodded in agreement.

"Now what? Are you going to stay with him." Allen kept his eyes forward. I'm sure he _was_ interested in my answer.

"I honestly don't know." I slumped on the table.

The red-head passed me a serious stare and crossed his arms. "Do you trust him not to do it again?"

"I don't know that either. He drank a lot when it happened though."

"Right" Allen said dryly.

Rod added. "You know Ria. I work with him every day, and I've tried to be friends. It can be really difficult. I don't know how you see past his hard exterior."

"Maybe I just do. I've dated him for so long, I don't see it the same as other people. He's just Neil. That's how he's always been."

"Speaking of...I don't think he's very pleased that you're over here talking to two guys." Rod pointed out. "Are you going to tell him that you know?"

"He'll figure it out." I pondered. "Well, I'll get back over there. Before he comes and gets me."

"Hey." Allen caught my attention. "If my girl wore an outfit like that, I'd be weary of other guys too." Allen remarked...as though he were trying to tell me something.

"Yeah Allen. That was actually the point." I smiled and left their table.

**Rachel pov**

I pranced back over, making sure to show off every curve. I probably had too much to drink, but hey. It was my birthday. I threw my arm around Neil's shoulder.

"Hi Neil. Did you miss me while I was gone. The guys over there said I should probably get back." He looked frustrated with me...or maybe my clothes...or both.

"What were you doing over there anyway?"

"Oh, I was talking to my Allen about why he turned my best friend down?"

Michelle's ears opened. "...And what did he say?" She asked.

"He told me not to send anymore women his way."

"Like I said...He's a prick." Michelle glared.

"I don't know. I think he's alright."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him. I don't even like you talking to him."

"It's okay Neil. He's just a friend."

He turned to face me, and Michelle fumed over being rejected. I wondered if they had enough. Henry finally found his way to my party. I was wondering when he was going to show. I let go of Neil and gave Henry a hug.

"Happy Birthday sis." He kissed my cheek." I left you something in your house. That's why I didn't get here sooner."

"Why thank you." I looked at Michelle. "Hey, have you seen my brother since you arrived? He's here visiting. Sadly, he'll only be here a few more days."

"So that's who was sitting with Tina earlier. I thought I recognized him, but he's changed quite a bit." Henry kept a blank stare when she spoke.

Tina picked up the bottle of whiskey. "Ri, I don't want to be the only one dancing out there. Come on, will you. I'm tired of standing around."

"Yeaaah." I brought my cup with me. "Hey, do you think I can actually dance in this skirt. If I bend, even a little, I think I will flash the world."

"I'm kind of guessing that's why you wore it. It's doing it's job for sure."

I smirked and sounded over the music. "The last time I wore a skirt to these grounds, you pulled it off me. If you did that now, I'd be showing off more than my panties."

Tina laughed hard. "Oh my god. You aren't wearing anything underneath?"

"I am, thank you!" I acted overly offended. "Well, there's something underneath. Actually, it's more nothing than anything." We both were falling over each other.

"Hey...Rod. Do you dance?" He glanced over and looked at the two of us having fun-slash making fools out of ourselves. Tina ran up to him. "Please dance with me. You must be bored just sitting here. I'd ask the guy next to you, but I just heard about what happened to Michelle. I'd hate to be the second woman to slap him tonight." Allen turned sideways and just looked at her. "Don't give me that look Allen. You know I would end up slapping you because of some crude comment. Come on Rod."

She whisked Rod away from the table. I laughed as I watched them dance. Rod had some goofy moves, but Tina seemed to enjoy herself.

I yelled at her while she danced. "Tina!" I laughed. "You traitor! I thought you were dancing with me. Then you ditch me for Rod. How could you ditch me for Rod?"

"Well, Ri. You have nice curves, but Rod has the parts that I prefer." We died laughing when Rod's face turned crimson.

"Don't worry Rod. She's doesn't mean anything by it. She's always been vulgar."

"Who says I don't mean anything? It is true and I kind of like him."

"Well, hats off to you Rod. I hope you, ahem, have fun."

"Rachel!" Rod shook his head. "I think Tina is a bad influence. You two should never drink together."

Tina smiled really big. "Hey, we're like this sober too." I laughed.

"She's right. When we were younger, I switched her facial cream with a self tanning formula. She didn't know she put it on until the next morning. By then, her face was an off orange color. She was furious when she showed up to the honey festival...two-toned face and all.

"Yeah. I went looking for Rachel's entry. I determined to pour it all over her."

"You did pour it all over me-claimed it was good for my hair. The problem was Rod, it wasn't even my bottle of honey. It belonged to poor Hanna, and the adults were beyond furious. They made me give Hanna my entry and sent both of us home."

"Ri pouted for a week, because Hanna won the event and all the awards with her jar of honey." All three of us laughed.

"I always seemed to get in trouble around you. I better get, before somehow you do it again."

"Too late!" Tina looked behind me. "I think 'Mister too good for anyone' wants to dance with you. Apparently, he likes to choose his own women."

I glanced behind as Allen was coming our way. "Tina! First you don't let me talk to him, and then you want me to dance with him? You make no sense."

"That was before I suspected."

"Suspected what?"

"That he likes you...besides, it would do Neil some good." I became wide-eyed as she smirked. "Let's just say I have a knack for reading people...that, and I know you know about Michelle."

"You do? How?" Who else knew, I thought.

"Please...you sent her to Allen. That was fucking hilarious!"

"Why didn't you tell me about the two of them to begin with?"

"Rachel, you know why. I couldn't bare to tell you...none of us could. How did you find out anyway?"

"I overheard your conversation with Michelle earlier." I shivered at the memory and took a full drink.

"Sorry about that Ri...not about you knowing, but that you found out that way."

"Sorry Rod-girl talk" I said. "Please, never repeat what comes out of our mouths."

"What...? I hear nothing and see nothing! I refuse to get involved."

"You're a good guy, Rod." I smiled

Allen approached and took my hand. "Friends can dance, can't they." I looked at Rod and then Tina who was giving me the go ahead. I rolled my eyes, then turned to Allen.

"Sure...friends can dance." He started leading me away from them.

"I didn't want Rod to have all the fun." One hand rested on my hip and the other slipped in mine. He lead me to one side, then the other. His movements were smooth and he spun me with ease.

"Do you dance often, Allen?" I asked as we continued swaying.

"Only when I find a worthy partner." He stared deep in my eyes. "There's only one in this town." Pink crept to my cheeks.

"You dance well." I affirmed as I spun yet again.

"Thank you. I like to think I do. You dance beautifully yourself."

"What can I say. I enjoy the movements." I smiled. "We could be dance partners in a ballroom competition."

"Oh? No, I'd be content to hide you from the prying eyes of spectators." He winked at me. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Now...what fun would that be."

"It could be better than you think." He was always the charmer!

"Allen! Are we still talking about the same thing?"

"Oh...I'm sure we are not." For a second I was lost in his gaze. There was something hiding behind those eyes. I almost forgot about why I was dancing with him in the first place.

He interrupted my thoughts. "So, is the birthday girl having fun."

"Sure. The alcohol is helping though."

"Awwe. The perfect formula to drown out ones sorrows." He squeezed my hand.

I stopped to examine his statement. That's why I was in this mess in the first place...because my boyfriend got drunk, and my best friend slept with him...several times.

I suddenly thought out loud and whispered under my breath. "I will never be like that." Allen kept a hold of my hand and looked at me confused.

"Rachel...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that I would..."

I cut him short. "I know you wouldn't, Allen. You're too dignified for that." I felt pained. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Rachel..."

My fast walk turned into a run as I made my way out of the festival grounds. I looked right and then left before finally just going.

**Neil pov**

I was getting pretty ticked off that my girlfriend was dancing with him. He even moved her away from Rod and Tina. I started to head over there when I saw her leave. She ran away. What was going on?

"I approached the guy she was dancing with. "What happened? What did you do to make her leave her own party?"

He looked genuinely stunned and said nothing. I just left him standing there. I didn't have time to deal with his ass.

"Tina. What happened?" Henry and Fey walked up concerned. Then Michelle had to join the circle too.

"What do you think Neil. You think Rachel would flaunt herself without a reason. Or send your dumb ass to talk to Allen." She pointed at Michelle. "Please, the only girl Allen will even associate with around here is Rachel. She knew what would happen when you talked to Allen. Did anyone but me notice how fast Rachel chugged her drinks...or why she was being overly sweet? Rachel's nice and all, but not that nice...she knows about the two of you, Neil.

"What? That's just perfect! How did she find out?"

"It's a small town, Neil. People talk and others overhear. Don't act like it's a surprise."

"I've got to go find her."

"Why don't you do that, you jerk."

I glared at Tina and then Michelle. "Don't you ever come near me again or I swear..."

"It takes two Neil, remember."

"Whatever. Just stay away from me!"

I rushed to find the girl. If I knew Rachel, she wouldn't have gone to the farm. That would be too easy. I headed over the bridge to the river. She liked the water. She would often go to the river to relax after a long days work.

"Rachel" I called. "Rachel." I stopped on top of another bridge to see if I could see her. After looking all around, the moonlight pointed to her in a little, remote area. You had to jump a few large rocks to get there. She was sitting on one of the many tree stumps we painted as kids. I hurried back down the bridge and hopped the rocks. Rachel was staring at her feet. I quietly approached and knelt in front of her. She looked at me, then looked away.

"Ri, please." She stayed silent. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She turned back to face me and shrugged.

"She's made me look like a fool. I can't tell you how great it is to know that she was able to relieve your tension, because I was too young to take care of you myself. What's worse, is that you slept with her more than once, and the woman you claim to want, hasn't even been with you. You made it seem like I wasn't ready or something, but you know what...it was never me, was it?"

"I wanted to tell you. But your brother threatened my life if I did. Nobody thinks any differently of you. Everyone is furious with me for getting drunk in the first place."

"Like anything is hid in this small town. It doesn't make sense. I'm all over the place. Of course I was going to find out. Now what, Neil?"

"I know I don't deserve it, but please...stay with me. I need you, Ri."

"So I stay with you and what? I don't know if I can trust you. You've had a year to tell me the truth, and I had to hear it from the lips of Michelle." She stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I've only ever dated you, and this is what I get for sticking up for you and being by your side-both before and now. I've always been your biggest fan."

She was not going to make this easy and rubbed the guilt straight through. I sat on the ground and lowered my head. "I don't know what to say to make you stay with me...except I'm sorry and it won't ever happen again."

"Neil. I want so bad to tell you yes. I want to trust you. I want to be with you. But, it wouldn't be the same as before, and I couldn't bare thinking differently about you. I'm sorry...but I'm..."

She started sobbing into her hands and could barely speak. "I need..time..away from you..for a while." She mumbled between sobs.

I thought I would get sick. She...she wasn't staying with me. Every ounce of my body hurt.

"Will..." I shook my head and attempted to speak as I choked back the stupid tears. "Will I ever get another chance?"

Rachel slumped in front of me. She looked at my ring on her finger, then wrapped her arms around me and pressed my lips. "I hope so, Neil." Then she ran as fast as she could, and left me empty-handed. How would I move forward without Rachel in my life. But she had kept my ring, which gave me some amount of hope.

**Rachel pov**

I had to run...to run away from him...before I changed my mind. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. As I ran through my front door, the only thing my body was growing fond of was the commode as I hurled...not because I drank too much, but because I just told the only guy I ever wanted that we needed time apart.

The sofa cushioned my tired body. My boots sailed across the room as I swung my feet in the air. Of all the thoughts that ran through my mind, only a few really stood out. I couldn't see my life without Neil. He was the only guy I ever saw in my life. But he wasn't there when I needed him most. I felt abandoned while he was out wallowing in self-pity. Hell, I wanted to keep in contact. But no. He didn't even give me the chance to ask. Then, I never saw him again.

"bark." What was that, I thought. And then some small black fur ball jumped on me. It was a puppy. I looked at the bow around his neck.

'Happy birthday, sis."

"So. This is what kept Henry. I'll call you Remi you little sweetie pie. How about you come lay with me."

The tears started again. I knew this was the right decision for a while. Then why was I balled up on the sofa feeling as terrible as I've ever felt? I hated everything about myself at this point. I didn't want to see anyone ever again...until my life was fixed. I turned to Remi who looked concerned and weeped in her fur. You will have to keep me company for a while.

Funny how your voice changes around a new puppy. She was the cutest little thing. Speaking of gifts. I could see one on the table. I carried Remi with one arm and looked at the tag. It was from Neil. I cried while opening the box and revealed four packages of blue rose seeds. I was shocked. How did he ever get his hands on these. I'd been trying to obtain some since I was a kid. I placed them safely in my closet and would definitely have to plant these next winter. Neil knew me so well. Hopefully by next winter we would be happily ever after? I smiled slightly through my tears and remained hopeful.

"Here Remi. You stay in my bed while I take a shower." I washed myself quickly and was back in my bedroom within a few minutes. Remi was sound asleep. So I curled up next to her and cried myself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Alright. So the end of this chapter was hard to write-but also necessary for this story...Don't be too mad.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: My finals are over, and I made one change-Rachel came back after three years instead of what ever I wrote before. She was almost eighteen when she left. This is more believable with the anger she feels towards Neil and Michelle. The story is exactly the same.)

**Rachel pov**

I couldn't believe I'd been wallowing in misery for over a week now. I was lost since Henry left. My farm looked spectacular, but the same couldn't be said for my appearance. My appetite plummeted. I had plenty of fresh produce, but had to force myself to eat solely for the sake of energy. I hadn't left the confines of my ranch once and was beginning to wonder if taking time away from Neil was the right decision. What did I expect to come from his absence in my life? Maybe I was testing his commitment. Maybe I wanted to see if he'd jump at some other woman when times were tough between us. And maybe I was putting us both through unnecessary heartache when we could be enjoying each others company. But the truth is, it would hurt too much around him, and I really just wanted to know how important I really was. I knew he cared about me, but at what lengths would he take to win back my trust. He needed to prove he was the sort of man I would never doubt...somebody I knew would stand behind me no matter what.

I took a couple of pills, completed my chores and planned for a day in the mountains. A change of scenery was just what I needed. I didn't want a run-in with Neil and tried to put the hurt I felt in the back of my mind. As I strolled through the river area, I tossed a carrot to couple of bunnies that resurfaced. Springtime always brought an array of new animals. Butterflies flew about and wild flowers grew in bunches. I picked a couple and placed them behind one ear. The warmer air replaced the winter chill. The fragrances of budding trees and new grass growth made me relax. I couldn't resist propping myself under a tree and taking a light nap.

The sound of a fishing line being cast nudged me, and the sun shone past halfway, which made me wonder how long I'd been out. I glanced over to see Soseki was the cause of the noise. I rolled from under the tree and wobbled over to him.

"Hi Soseki. Are you having any luck?" My voice still sounded groggy.

"Afternoon, Rachel. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. It was time for me to wake up. There's no telling how long I would have slept."

I've caught one in the last twenty casts. I heard a perfect fishing spot exists, but apparently this isn't the one."

"Try that spot. Over there." I pointed. "I bet you will have more luck."

"I'm pretty new to this place. Will you lead the way?"

"Sure. I finished my work for the day anyway."

I lead and he followed. He seemed pretty mellow. Too mellow. I wouldn't be surprised if he was into that home-grown herb. When we reached the new area, he smiled.

"It's funny how two spots so close to each other have completely different odds of catching fish. Why don't you join me? Maybe we could share pointers."

"Sounds like fun, but I don't have my pole."

"No problem. We'll share mine. Besides, I won't get tired as fast if I share."

"Alright. Your pole, so you go first."

He cast and had a bite after only a few seconds. "I can't believe I caught one on first throw. Will you look at the size of this fish?"

"Very nice. Alright. Let's see who catches the biggest fish."

"You're on."

We must have fished for over three hours. The time occurred to me only when my stomach growled.

"Well Soseki. Looks like you won. I think my stomach is trying to tell me it's time to eat."

"I know what you mean. Come on. Let's go get a bite at the diner."

"Why not. I haven't eaten there in a while."

Eyes were on the two of us as we came out of the river area, but we were laughing so hard we didn't even notice. Each of us had a large string over our shoulder. The lower half of Soseki's clothes were drenched, and I had mud up to my knees. He had caught a fish so large that he couldn't pull it in. I stood behind and tried to help, but ended up digging my heels in the ground. Before I knew it, I slipped backwards and Soseki slipped in the lake. The damn fish turned out to be an old boot, which made it funnier still.

"Hey. I have a fish tank we can store these in while we eat. It's at my farm's entrance."

"Awesome. Let's get them in there."

We unloaded the fish and rinsed ourselves at my watering area. Then we walked to Clements. Upon entering, I realized I had forgotten that Michelle worked there now. I ended up sitting down anyway. Why should I let her bother me? I wasn't the one who slept with my best friend's boyfriend.

"Hey. What are you two up to." Fey greeted us.

"We've been fishing, and now we're starving. You know what I want."

She smiled. "How bout you Soseki?"

"I'll have grilled fish." We both laughed. We were ordering fish and had just caught like fifteen of them.

"Coming right up." She put in the order and came back to the table with some water. "Hey Ria. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Excuse me, Soseki." He smiled and held his hand towards Felicity.

When we were off to the side, I tilted my head and looked at her. "What's up, Fey?"

"Well. About the other night Ria. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to see if you're alright."

I caught a glimpse of Michelle, closed my eyes and told myself to breath.

"Fey. I'm trying not to dwell on the situation. I told Neil that I wanted some time, and that's been harder than anything. I miss him. He told me he's sorry and wants me to stay with him, and yet, the thought of being around him brings me pain too. Either way, I will hurt." I paused and put my hand over my face before the tears could be seen. "They say time heals the wounds." I mumbled before raising my head with a forced smile. "And Fey...it's okay. I understand why you and Henry didn't tell me. Let's just put this behind us and try to move forward." Tears formed in her eyes too.

"I love you, Ria. Everyone does. Nobody wanted to see you get hurt."

She gave me a big hug, and I smiled. "Things are exactly the way they should be. No more worries...for either of us...alright?" She nodded and we parted.

Neil walked in about the time I was finishing my dinner, and I thought my heart would stop. Soseki paid the ticket, so I insisted upon the tip. I glanced at Neil and rose.

"Thanks Soseki. I had a great day."

"We'll have to do it again sometime." He smiled.

"For sure. Oh, and feel free to go retrieve your share of the fish from my tank. No hurry, though. See you later."

I walked towards the door, but Neil lingered, and I had to stop. "You going to eat?" I asked him.

"No. I already ate...just came looking for you."

"Well... You found me."

He opened the door, and we both exited. "So. You were eating dinner with that new guy, huh?"

"Yeah. I was taking a nap along the river, and he woke me with his fishing. I ended up showing him a few spots."

"Oh..." He looked at his feet."

"He's harmless Neil. It kept my mind off other matters, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well...I'll see you around." I started for my farm when he said my name.

"Rachel"

I turned around slowly, trying to fight back the tears. He looked at me and said nothing, but I could tell he missed me. We stared at each other several moments. I started imagining his muscles and his arms around my body, kissing the pain away. But I snapped out of my delusion, because he had caused my grief. I instantly wondered if I could ever let him back in my life. I was angry for not preparing myself. I looked at him once more and ran. I ran and brushed away the tears and resolved never to leave my heart unguarded again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several days later, I found myself drinking some coffee at my dining room table. The worst headache ever plagued me after chugging a quarter bottle of whiskey the night before. A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts, and I whacked my head on the table trying to grab a robe off the next chair. The liquor was obviously not out of my system yet. I held my head and pushed my arms through my silky pearl fabric as the door opened. Whoever was coming through would have to deal with my informal appearance.

"Good morning. Are you Rachel, the woman responsible for building the home where my master and I will be living?"

I stared at the striking male with a long, white braid draped around one shoulder. His mid-eastern attire lay exquisitely over his darker skin tone. Definitely not from around these parts, as his heavy accent gave him away, and he seemed very reserved. There were still a few empty houses, so I assumed he was here to claim the large domed structure.

"Yes. I am Rachel." I stood to take his outstretched hand.

"My name is Sanjay. The house you built is extraordinary, and my master and I will live very comfortably there."

"Master?" That was the second time he spoke that word.

"Oh yes. I'll introduce you to him now." He ducked out the door, and I now wished I had put on something a little more presentable. Anyone who is called master is likely royalty. "Rachel. This is Amir. He's prince of the land from which we come." Prince? ...like I said.

He dressed a little more regal than Sanjay and posed prominence. Very stately, I thought...and handsome. He also had white hair which half tied behind his head. "Nice to meet you, Amir."

"And you, Rachel. I thoroughly searched for an acceptable village and was ecstatic when Dunhill excepted my request for living arrangements, but I must admit I'm surprised a young woman such as yourself would be solely responsible for the grandeur of this town. You must have quite an assertive work ethic and love for this land."

Oh...the compliments. Talk about an ego booster. "I'm very happy it's to your liking. I'm sure you will learn to love this area as much as I do."

He smiled. "Very well then. Since we are new, we would enjoy your company often. My confidant Sanjay will live here year round, but I must go back to my country every fall. Although I will set up residence here, there are still responsibilities to tend to back home."

I smiled as they exited, then I slumped back to my seat. The headache actually grew worse. I would make it a point to visit them, as they must have interesting stories to tell. For now, I needed to recover. I threw off my robe and moved to the sofa. It started to rain, so I didn't have to worry about the crops and the animals had plenty of feed. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**Tina pov**

"She's bound to answer at some point." I told Fey who stood beside me. "Knock again." Fey banged and nothing. "Ri." I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I hope your dressed, because we're coming in."

We entered, and her house looked immaculate as usual. She laid on the sofa, wearing less than she'd feel comfortable with just anyone seeing. I went over and kicked the bottom.

"Ri!"

"Good god, what!" She yelled back and waved her hand at us.

"We've been knocking for ten minutes."

"Then I've been trying to ignore you for ten minutes. _Go_ _away_ and let me sleep."

"Get your ass up. It's seven at night, and you're not staying in this house one more minute."

"I was out a few days ago, and I'm tired."

"A few days ago my ass! It's been a lot longer than that since Fey said she last saw you."

"Fine. So my days are running together. I don't want to see anybody."

"Too bad, you're coming out, and you need to eat. We can see your ribs through your gown."

"Then quit looking!"

I shoved her off the sofa. "I said get up!"

"Oooouch! With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

I grabbed some clothes out of her closet and threw them at her. "Put those on."

"I can't believe you're forcing me to go out." She huffed and threw the gown off right in front of us. "I will not be very good company."

"Since when have you not liked going out with the girls." Fey asked.

Ri gave Fey an annoyed look. "Maybe the old Ria died."

"Bull shit. You are going to quit sulking. If you're choosing to stay away from Neil, so be it. But I'm not going to see you waste away in the process."

"Fine. I'm dressed. Let's get this over with."

"You need shoes, Ri." She glared at me as I tossed her some sandals.

"Happy? I could be sleeping, but no. You had to drag me out of bed...in the rain, no less." I tried to brush her hair, but the comb stuck hard. "Oh, give me that. Are you trying to rip the hair out of my head?" She brushed through the strands easily.

"Well, if you'd brush your hair more than every three days, it wouldn't have hurt." I intended on aggravating her that time. "Here's an umbrella, pissy. Come on."

I grabbed one arm and Fey grabbed the other. We wanted to make sure she wouldn't escape. When we walked through the bar door, many eyes were on Rachel. I think everyone missed her smile, although I wouldn't get my hopes up tonight. She was definitely taking this Neil thing pretty hard, and I was glad he wasn't here.

"Alright. I'm here. Would you let me go? I want to get a drink."

"Whatever you want, Ri. Make sure you get some food."

I watched her head to the bar. Hopefully, she would see that there was life away from Neil. Surely she'd come around at some point.

**Rachel pov**

"Clement. Could you give me something strong. A glass is preferable...you choose. Oh...and I guess an order of egg rolls too." He nodded and came back up with the largest glass I had ever seen. "Wow." The size humored me, and I sipped the contents. "This is surprisingly good." A couple of minutes later he set an order of egg rolls in front of me. I was full after eating two and a half of them. Then took the drink with me and strolled around the bar. Tina and Fey were watching me from a distance. I imagine they thought I was a touch cranky...which I was.

"Hey?" Some stranger called to me.

"Yeah?" I called right back to him.

"Want to play some pool. I need a partner."

"Alright...but don't even think of coming on to me."

"With that attitude, it wouldn't have entered my mind."

"Listen. You're the visitor, and I'm the resident. I have seniority in this town, so you might not want to insult me."

"My name is Mark. I'm staying at the Inn for the next week but live on Sunny Island."

"Yes. I know of the place. Taro often submits posts in the newspaper. What brings you to our village?"

"Well. I heard there's a massive ranch here. I wanted to tour the place but was told to stay away...that there was personal issues with the farmer."

"Hmph. Might I ask who told you that?" I shot hard at the striped balls.

"I don't know. It was more of a passing statement from a girl with bright pink hair."

That figures. But then I realized that I was letting Neil and Michelle control my life. Treating people badly was not one of my character traits. I was rude to my friends-Tina probably deserved it-and now I was rude to the tourists. This was unacceptable.

"Mark, is it?" I made sure to resort back to my normal tone.

"Yeah." He took a shot at the solids.

"Look. I'm sorry for treating you that way. I have had issues, but it has nothing to do with you." He looked confused. "My name is Rachel. I'm the farmer here, and this is practically my town." I held out my hand, which he gladly shook.

"You're the farmer?" Surprise in his voice.

"Yes. Yes. I've been made aware of how young I look. I am indeed the farmer and have built most the homes in this village as well. Listen, come by Friday around ten, and I'll give you a personal tour."

"It's nice to finally meet the farmer of Echo Village." He said with enthusiasm. "Your reputation exceeds you."

"Thank you, Mark. I don't want to run any visitors away, so maybe we can just start over."

"Of course...but don't get angry again when I beat you at this game of pool."

"Hmmm. Don't make me change my mind about that tour." I raised an eyebrow, and he smirked.

He did end up beating me, but I took the defeat gracefully and thanked him for the game. Afterward, I went back to the bar and sipped my drink.

"Ria?" I turned sideways and rolled my eyes at the pink haired girl. I just resorted not to let them control my life, and she chooses this moment to talk to me. Fantastic!

"What?" I said dryly and noticed both Tina and Fey bracing themselves for our exchange.

"Ria. We can't be enemies forever."

"Who says, Shelly?" I emptied the large glass and pushed it to the back of the counter. "Clem. Refill, please." He raised an eyebrow. Since he was the bartender, I'm sure he heard all about the situation at hand. "Alright, I promise to behave." I told him, and he started making me another drink, but not before pointing his finger. I took another small sip.

"Only you ever called me that." She smiled...but I certainly wasn't getting chummy with her. "Ria, I know I slept with Neil, but..."

My head shot up. "Not helping your cause." I cast an evil glance at her.

"I was mad Rachel. I was mad you were leaving. You were my best friend, and I didn't know how to handle it."

"Oh...and that was my fault, right? I wanted to move away."

"I didn't expect to ever see you again."

"But that doesn't explain why you did it. Why did you sleep with him Michelle? I don't want to hear the stupid reasons you gave Fey or Tina. I want the truth." Tina and Fey were ever attentive, and I even saw Rod at the other end watching the interaction.

"I don't have a good reason. I was upset and wanted to get you back...for leaving. I told myself it was your fault, and slept with Neil to get back at you. I wanted you to feel pain like I did...and it was stupid. I wouldn't have done it if I thought we'd be in the same town again. I'm really sorry, Ria."

"Let me get this straight." I fumed and gradually grew louder. "I was moving against my will the fall before my eighteenth birthday, something everyone knew devastated me. And you decide to plot revenge for something beyond my control, by sleeping with my boyfriend of a year to make yourself feel better! That doesn't even make sense!" I held out my hands, and my eyes saw red. "Excuse me for a moment, _Shelly_."

I calmly removed myself to the pool tables. There were no more pool sticks available, so I turned to Mark who had found another partner.

"Hey Mark" He looked up from his next shot.

"Whatcha need Rachel" He smiled.

"Could I borrow your stick for a moment?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then he shrugged. "Sure." He handed it over.

"Thanks, Mark." I headed back over towards Michelle, but caught Fey's horrified look, while Tina started towards me.

"Rachel! Rachel, no! She's not worth it!" Tina yelled while trying to wade through the tables. I reared the stick back at a wide-eyed Michelle and swung hard, but the damn thing didn't budge. I glanced up to see who was stopping me as the stick was yanked out of my hand.

"Take care of this Rod." He handed the stick away and jerked me by the arm to his chest. I glared at Allen, and he leered right back. He did not look pleased. I didn't care because I was ticked, and he wasn't going to stop me. I was close enough to push her off that stool anyways. I took my free arm and got as far as touching her sleeve when he heaved me off the floor and threw me over his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my waist so tight that my attempts at squirming off were pointless.

"Put me down, Allen. Put me down now!"

He ignored me like I said nothing at all and started speaking to Michelle.

"Michelle." His voice was low and firm. "I wouldn't try to talk to her again anytime soon if I were you. And don't think I stopped her from attacking you for your sake." He said bluntly. Then he walked through the crowd with me still over his shoulder.

"Allen. Put me down. You're showing my ass to the entire bar."

"Good thing you're wearing tights then."

"He slung me to my feet on the back of the dance floor and never let go of my wrists. Then he looked directly in my eyes. "What the hell were you thinking, Rachel. Do you know what could have happened if you had hit that girl?"

"Yeah. She would have gotten what she deserved, and I would be feeling a lot better. You shouldn't have stopped me."

"It's a good thing _somebody_ was around to think more logically than you. You could have gone to jail."

"So what, at least I'd feel better."

"For what? Two whole seconds. You know good and well that hitting her wouldn't have made your pain hurt any less."

"You couldn't possibly know anything about my pain. Women simply can't resist _you_."

He just gave me a look. "That's it. You're leaving."

"What? I still have a full drink on the bar...that I paid for."

"You've had enough to drink." He stated.

"I've only had one." I retorted.

"In the mood you're in, you certainly don't need any more."

"You can not make me leave."

His eyes narrowed. "Watch me." He said sternly.

I scowled at Allen as he drug me past Fey and Tina and out the door. His house was just behind, and he pulled me inside. Only when we were up the stairs did he forcefully make me sit in one of the dining chairs and let go of my arm. Then he started heating some water and continued to prepare contents in two cups.

"Drink this."

I took the cup and quietly sipped. It was herbal tea. Then I set my head in my palm and fought back the tears.

"You know...you were wrong."

"So you told me." I mumbled and wiped my eyes.

"No. You were wrong about me not understanding what you're going through." I looked at him, though confused. "I had a girlfriend for almost two years-she completely wasted my time. Come to find out...she had been seeing someone else on the side. I suspected as much and set out to actually catch her. It hurt, Rachel. I gave her everything. But you know what? When she tried to say sorry and beg me back, I told her she used her one chance and never to come around again. The guy wasn't my best friend, but I knew him well enough."

I sighed. Why would anyone cheat on Allen? "Did you love her?" I asked without really expecting an answer. I knew Allen didn't talk about personal affairs, especially when it involved old love interests.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "You would ask that." He seemed to think about it a minute and turned back towards me. "I thought I did, but I believe it wasn't really love at all... I think I just liked having companionship. Either way, it was never meant to be. She made her choice, and if I ever did have feelings for her, they are now long forgotten." He smiled. "And you, my dear, need to get a handle on yourself and quit letting meaningless people get the best of you."

"Yeah. It's easier said." I walked over and threw my arms around him. "Thanks for looking out for me." This time he returned the embrace and held me close to his body.

After a few seconds, he released me and gave a nod towards the stairs. "Go on. Get out of here." His voice was playful, but those eyes... that gaze of his. I kissed his cheek and made my way down. A good night sleep would do me good.

**Neil pov**

I was furious about what I saw last night. I was sitting in my house watching the rain when I saw Allen holding Rachel by the arm and taking her into his house.

Rod was staring at me as I threw my stand together and flung the open sign on the outside. I slammed the stool down behind and swung my tools at the back of the carriage. I wouldn't suggest him talk to me today, but Rod had no sense but to speak.

"Umm, is there a problem?" He just couldn't help himself.

"Everything is just peachy!" I muttered.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Leave it alone."

"Well, it might help to get it off your mind."

"What's wrong with you. Why don't you quit prying into my business and leave things be."

"Fine. Be angry then." He continued with his variety of pets.

"You want to know what's wrong? Your friend is what's wrong...taking my girl into his house at ten at night is what's wrong. Every time I turn around it seems she's with him. Is she trying to piss me off?"

"Oh? Well, I don't think it happened like you think with Allen."

"Yeah. Tell me. What did happen to make Rachel go into his house that late at night?"

"You have serious trust issues."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you deny that he likes her?"

"I think he cares about her, yes."

"He can't wait to take advantage of Rachel."

"I think you misunderstand Allen."

"Then what was he doing with her?"

"He was keeping her from killing Michelle last night? Rachel was already in a rotten mood when Michelle tried to explain why she slept with you. Allen would never take advantage of a woman. He much too dignified for any of that. And besides, Rachel still wears your ring, if you haven't noticed. She is obviously still attached to you, although sometimes I wonder why. You are sitting here jumping to conclusions."

"The reasons don't matter. We'll see if she likes me going into another woman's house or seeing me with someone else."

He shook his head. "Considering the circumstances, I don't think that's the best idea, Neil. If you do, you might as well kiss her good-bye."

I knew I was being stupid. But I wanted to get her back, and all I could think about was turning the tables.

"Hey" Rod jarred me from my thoughts. "I think Ria is coming over here."

She actually was coming our way and had her hair tied in a pony tail that hung nearly to her skirt.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ria." Rod waved.

"Ri." I glanced up but pretended to be busy.

"I need to buy some supplies. Rod, I need ten bags of pet food. And Neil, I need fifty bags of bird seed and fodder, please."

I started shuffling through the supplies and setting them in piles. "So...you went out last night?"

"More like forced to go out against my will by Fey and Tina. Tina literally shoved me off my sofa and threw clothes at me. Then she made a poor attempt to brush my hair before throwing an umbrella my way."

"I saw you go in Allen's place." I glanced at her but avoided direct eye contact. "What was that about?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I sort of had a situation, and he decided to set me straight."

"He set you straight in his house?"

"Well, he attempted at the bar, but I wouldn't listen to anybody, and he kind of had to drag me out to keep me from killing Michelle...or at least keep me from going to jail."

"And his place was the best choice?"

"I guess his place was the closest choice considering it was raining."

"Really?" My agitation was clear at this point.

"Nothing happened Neil. He was just a friend that was closest when I aimed the stick at Michelle's head."

"He's becoming an awfully friendly friend. He just assumes he can drag you to his house. Why would he think you'd be okay with that, Rachel?"

"What exactly are you insinuating, Neil?"

I glared at her. "Why didn't you stop him from taking you into his house? At night. Do you know what happens at night?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and started speaking slowly. "No. As a matter of fact, I _don't_ know what happens at night, Neil. I have no idea what happens, because my boyfriend refused to have me. Oh! Oh, he could take my best friend on. No problem. But when it came to his own girlfriend, he constantly refused her and claimed she wasn't ready."

At this point I could say nothing at all, while she continued to unleash her fury with full force. Her voice steadily grew. Unfortunately, a small crowd started to gather, much to my horror, and of which, I'm sure Rachel wasn't even aware.

Come on, Neil. Let's get this out in the open. That's what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted me to rant about the situation, that way you would feel less guilty. Right? Well, here I am...finally angry enough to explode. And guess what? When people love each other, they have a mutual trust. It would have never entered my mind that you cheated on me, even if I saw you with another woman. But you have the nerve to accuse me of god only knows, when I haven't slept with anybody. I haven't even kissed another man. You know what they say... Only the guilty are suspicious!"

"Rachel" Rod tried to get her attention. "Calm down."

She looked at him and scraped the tears off her face, and then went silent. She looked back at me, then around at the few surrounding visitors and residents. Her hand slipped through her bag and pulled out some money, giving some to Rod and setting a large stack in front of me. Her eyes went blank and stopped to meet mine. Then she looked at the ring on her pointer finger. I pushed her too far and knew what was next.

Never taking her eyes off me, she slipped it off and spoke as calmly as I've ever heard. "Neil. I was always loyal and honest with you. When I needed you the most, you deserted me and now you insult my character." She set it down on the counter. "You don't have to worry about what I'm doing anymore. Maybe fate will find us together again, but for now...it's goodbye." And she quietly walked away.

I was completely shocked. And as fast as it started, Rod and I were left alone...as if it were another normal day and the two of us were waiting for potential buyers. Except she was gone. I was determined to get her back. Maybe if she saw me with someone else, she would realize what she was missing.

**Rachel pov**

I was content with my sulking and crying in bed, and as much as I hated, Friday came quickly. I finished taking care of my farm by nine and decided to hop in the shower before the tour began. As I wrapped a towel around, I stuck a cup under the coffee maker. It gave an individual hot cup of coffee within seconds any time I pleased. I finished stirring in cream and sugar, then sipped the warm liquid. Remi ran circles as I rummaged through my clothes. I decided on a colorful skirt with a pair of blue capri tights. Cute enough. I threw my hair in a ponytail before a knock came at my door. That must be Mark, I sighed. When I opened it, he stood there all cheeky and seemed especially cheerful. I smiled at his child like demeanor. I looked behind him to see he had rounded up a few other visitors for the tour.

Well. Here goes nothing, I thought. "Ready?" I asked everyone.

"I know I can't wait." He replied.

I showed them my crops and the green house. Explained about suns. Let them run the makers and view the fishing shed. The barns and coups I had on each section impressed them along with the animals they contained. Then I showed off my fruit trees and let them grab the fruit that had fallen to the ground. Some were a little wary around the beehives, even though I assured them it was safe. However, they liked the complimentary jars of honey I gave. But the most visually appealing part of the tour was the natural spring at the top of my second section.

"I have a surprise to show you." I told them. Everyone grinned from ear to ear with anticipation. "Why don't you move that rock Mark and see what happens."

He smiled and pushed the large boulder aside. As the stream of water soared upward, and he chuckled in amazement. Water sprayed over every crop. Five minutes later the air felt fresh, and Mark stood awestruck.

"Wow. I've never seen anything so fascinating."

"I know. It's pretty spectacular what nature has to offer sometimes."

"For sure!" We all descended as the visitors looked around one more time. "Rachel. I have thoroughly enjoyed myself. Thank you for taking the time away from your busy schedule."

"You bet. If any of you are ever in town again, feel free to visit the farm. In this village, everybody roams freely. So, even if I'm not home, you're always welcome."

"Thanks, see ya." He led everyone away.

I was feeling pretty good after showing off my ranch. Good enough to visit our new foreign residents. Besides, I haven't had the chance to see how they furnished the mansion. It was sure to be impressive. After a few minutes I arrived on their step. I knocked and only waited a second before Sanjay opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Rachel. Amir and I were just sitting down for mealtime. Won't you join us?"

"I would hate to intrude, Sanjay. I completely forgot it was lunchtime."

"Nonsense. We would be delighted to have your company."

"Alright. Thank you."

Sanjay lead me through the sitting room. The long ruby carpets and white sofas amazed me. An ivory fountain also accentuated the marble flooring. However fancy I thought of my home, it had nothing on this. When we entered the dining room, Sanjay pulled out my chair. The table was already set with cups and saucers. Not wanting to distinguish between the master and the guest, Sanjay set plates of rice with asparagus in front of us simultaneously. I stared at my plate not really knowing how to start a conversation with the prince. Now that everyone sat, maybe Amir would initiate the first word. I felt a little awkward but more inadequate than anything.

"Let us eat." Amir spoke while Sanjay poured tea in the cups, then noticed my quiet disposition. "There's no need to be nervous around us, Rachel."

I smiled. "I'm afraid I've never been around royalty and don't quite know how to behave."

"You seemed relaxed enough when we introduced ourselves the other day. Perhaps you would like to put on your evening attire to feel more at ease?"

My face turned crimson while he nonchalantly sipped his tea. I swear a smile touched his lips, but I _just_ couldn't tell. Curse my lingerie. So the prince had a sense of humor.

"No, Prince. I don't believe that will be necessary, thank you." I smiled. "If you don't mind my asking...why did you want to leave your country?

"I'm always looking for new ways to help improve my land. I looked through many villages where I could gain ideas. So when I came across this town, I knew it would be perfect. Dunhill told me the farmer brought it from utter desolation to what it is today. Immediately I knew there was much to learn from such a farmer."

"Thank you Prince. I will show you anything you deem helpful, and you and Sanjay are more than welcome to visit my ranch anytime." Amir made a small bow of the head and we all continued to eat in silence. Afterward, The Prince retreated to his room and Sanjay gave me a tour of the mansion.

Sanjay and I talked about his country and some of the similarities between his customs and our village. Then we discussed the differences in clothing, courting and traditions. He told me Amir did look for ways to improve his country, but he also looked for ways to escape his parents constant demand for him to marry. This made me thankful that I wasn't of royalty. When I finished my tour, I turned to Sanjay.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon. I enjoyed our talk and will be seeing you soon."

"Make sure to come again. We always enjoy guests." Sanjay escorted me to the door and waved.

It was nearly dinner time when I left the mansion, so I thought about some entertainment. It was Friday and Clem had a live band scheduled. Why not go out? The bar would be jammed. And even if Neil or Michelle showed, they'd be lost in the crowd. It wasn't quite six, and I needed something done with the mess on top of my head.

"Hey" I peaked inside the salon.

"Rachel" Allen glanced over.

"Do you have enough time to do something with this chaos I call hair?"

"Come in and let me have a look." I sat on the stool as he pushed his hands up through the strands and let my hair fall back past my shoulders. "I think I can manage something, but we don't have time for coloring."

"Alright"

"Lean back while I wash and condition. These brand new products I ordered just arrived, and you will be my first test dummy."

"I'm not sure if that is good or bad."

"No. These products will be like magic for your hair. You will make other women envious."

"Perfect."

He only snipped the ends before using the blow dryer. It took all of twenty minutes before he handed me a mirror. "What do you think?"

I sounded less than convincing. "It looks great Allen. Thank you for seeing me so late."

"So. Where are you headed?"

"Just Clem's for the band and drinks." He noticed me glancing at my fingers, or rather what was missing. Then he sat beside me.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "...not really anything to say. Everyone knew it would happen." My fingers absently moved through my hair for something to do with them. "He saw me come here the other night and accused me of sleeping around...with you none the less."

"Gee Rachel. That would be unthinkable." He crossed his arms. "I do have my share of women approach me to at least know that I'm found physically appealing."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant, Allen. I mean you wouldn't take advantage like that. I've seen you turn down those women too."

"True."

My eyes shut. "Anyways, it turned into a war of words with only me expressing my thoughts. Then I gave him back the ring and that was that..." Allen watched me carefully...maybe he pitied my hopeless state. "Well. I've taken enough of your time. I'll get out of your way."

"Do you want me to come with you? I could keep you out of trouble."

"No..." I answered abruptly. He seemed taken back by my immediate rejection. "But you could come to keep me company. I don't plan on getting into any trouble today." I smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Come here." He rummaged through his top desk drawer and pulled out a turquoise cloth head wrap. I stood in front of him while he slid it over my head and let my bangs fall to the front. "Now...we can finally see those dazzling blue eyes." I blushed as his fingers brushed through the ends of my hair. "Shall we."

**Allen pov**

I took her inside, and we both approached the bar. "Clem" She asked. Will you give me something new?" He eyed her. I'm guessing he still remembered what happened the other night. Everyone pretty much adored the girl and didn't want to see her kill anyone. "Fine Clement. I'm really sorry, and it won't happen again."

He looked at me. "You kept her from committing murder the other day. Are you with this girl?"

"I brought her here." I replied.

"Then I'm holding you personally responsible if there's a reoccurrence."

"She'll be fine, but I'll look out for her."

"Clem. I am _not_ that bad. Everyone's entitled to one off moment in their life. I know you've heard the story."

"Alright Rachel. Stick close to this one anyway." He pointed to me.

"Geez. You would think I had a reputation of causing trouble the way you're making it to seem."

Clement looked at her. "Just looking out for you, hun."

"Fine. I could really use that drink."

He set her drink on the counter and looked at me. I nodded, and he brought me the usual. After we downed half, I turned to her. "Do you want to dance?"

"With you?" I just leered at her. "Don't look at me like that! Won't all your worshippers get mad that you're dancing with me? She smirked.

"What! Are you saying that you aren't one of them."

"Oh yes. You're like a god, Allen. Allow me to be your little subject." She was trying to act cute, and it was working. I was way ahead of her though and wouldn't mind being a god to her at all. I smiled.

"Allen! I can see you humoring that thought." I laughed. She was starting to read my mind.

"Humoring never hurt anyone. Come on."

I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Wouldn't you know they'd play a slow song as soon as we found our places. I held out one hand for her, hoping she'd take the offer. To my surprise, she placed her hand in mine, and I was able to hold her close. I knew she was in pain and could feel it as she rested her head on my chest. Her hair gracefully fell to her back. Very beautiful. Suddenly my air caught in my chest and I gasped. I... The realization came that I had fallen in love with her. The song ended, and I stared awe-struck as she smiled at me. I knew at any minute she would sense my feelings and leave me standing. But no. She stayed and searched my eyes. Her gaze made me feel exposed. If she suspected anything, she didn't reveal that she knew. Instead, we headed back to the bar.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Tina sat beside her and ordered a drink.

"It looks like the same thing you're doing." Rachel took Tina's drink and sipped.

"Hey. You have that full drink in front of you, and you're drinking mine?"

"Yes. After the other night, Clem might keep them coming slow."

Tina looked at me, then at Rachel. "Come with me, Ri." She started to drag her off the stool.

"Hey! The last time you forced me to go with you, it didn't end well."

"Girl talk Allen. Rachel, I need you. Now!" The two disappeared in the crowd and Rod took Rachel's seat. Apparently Rod escorted Tina. I was pretty sure they were dating at this point.

"What are you doing, Allen?"

"It looks like I'm having a drink."

He narrowed his eyes. "With Rachel?"

"I don't follow."

"Are you trying to pursue her, or what?"

"I'm just keeping her company...as friends."

"I hope you know how to be a very good friend. This thing with Neil is going to get ugly before Rachel buries the guy completely."

"What do you mean?"

"I was witness to their little breakup scene. Afterward he said that he's going to try to make her jealous. Do you know that he never slept with her, and now he's set on making her see what she's missing."

I was trying to comprehend. "You mean he slept with her best friend but never touched her? Then he expected her to run back to his arms." Okay. That astounded me. "Does he really think that will work?"

"I don't know, but Rachel will be crushed...again, when she sees him show up with another woman tonight. I hope you know what you're doing with her."

"What are you talking about? I'm not with the girl."

"Oh no? I've known you long enough. You want her. It's pretty obvious, and I know you won't stop until you have her."

"Rod. Why don't you grab your own girlfriend, and let me handle Rachel?"

"Allen. As your friend I'm going to tell you. Don't break her heart. She's been through enough with that one."

"Then you know that I don't get involved with anyone without careful consideration, don't you?" I glared at him. "You should know that I treat my women with the utmost respect. I am the best lover and never cheat on them. I'm loyal and give them everything. Why are you making me out the bad guy here?"

"Because I know you will want to be the center of her universe. You won't be satisfied if you suspect she still has feelings for Neil."

I shook my head. "Why do people insist on making the situation more complicated than need be." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yes, I do want to be the only man in her life. Wouldn't you with your girl? And Rod..." I stopped to think before telling him the truth. "I'm in love with Rachel. I have been falling in love with her this entire past year." His eyes widened, and shock set on his face. He also knew that I've never admitted to being in love before...probably because I really hadn't been. "Let me worry about the girl's heart, and you worry about yourself. I know what I'm doing. Alright?"

"Does she know you're in love with her?"

"Given the circumstances, I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her that truth just yet. Wouldn't you agree? But yes, I'm sure she suspects."

"I bet she does. It's probably why she let you come with her tonight."

"Enough Rod. Just go and leave me to my drink."

He finally left, and I pondered our conversation. Only one fact stood out. I loved her. I reevaluated the entire situation and hoped my feelings for her didn't cloud my judgement. I didn't want to end up hurt, either. The bar steadily grew more crowded. I crossed my arms and spun in the stool to face the patrons. Rachel stood at the other end beside Tina. I saw numerous eyes stop to check her out. She was stunning. But the other guys didn't know she was amazing on the inside too.

Then trouble entered. It was Neil...with another woman on his arm. Rod was right. This would not be good. I leaned my back against the bar and watched the scene unravel.

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry about the time lapse. I worked on editing this chapter as often as could be spared with my Fall classes in session. I couldn't decide if the 'other' woman should be a friend, an acquaintance or a made-up character. So, here is the version that made it through. Hope it meets your expectations. And thank you for reading...and the comments:)

**Rachel pov**

Tina yanked my arm all the way to the other side of the bar. When I leaned against the wall, her prying started.

"Rachel. I see you're here with Allen."

"And? You're here with Rod." I turned it around.

Her eyes immediately lit. "He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted. He is such a sweet guy. We go on walks and explore the mountain. We're even going to the beach next week. He wants to teach me how to surf. She smiled dreamily, but then gave me a look. "Ri. Don't get me off the subject. You know Rod and I have hung out for a while. So what's going on with you and Allen?"

"Nothing is going on. I'm not even thinking along those lines."

"Yet...you let him bring you." She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes,Tina. My hair needed attention. You know how you accused me of never brushing my hair. I was already coming when he offered to join me."

"And you readily agreed. Is that right?" She smirked.

"Look. I've been absolutely miserable this last week. Allen is my friend. Since when have I not had friends who were guys. I've always hung out with the guys of this village. I could understand if I were a recluse, but it is not unusual."

"Ri. Do you really not notice?"

"Notice what?" I seemed oblivious.

"That Allen wants to date you."

"No. He doesn't think of me in that way." I answered, although I probably knew differently in the back of my mind.

"Oh? You can't be serious. And that's why you're the only girl he wants around him, right? That's why I have only seen him dance and talk with you."

"You are mistaken. He talks to plenty of women."

"Yeah! Right before they slap him." Tina quipped.

She caused me to choke on my drink. "It would be pretty entertaining to hear what he says to them before that happens."

"Ri!" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm being serious."

"You were the one that called him a womanizer. Weren't those your words?"

"Actually, I still think that." Her voice was smug.

"What's your point Tina?"

"That you are the only one he's trying to seduce."

"His is not trying to seduce me. What is it with you and Neil? So you're saying Neil was right about him? You're taking Neil's side on this one...and Allen is trying to take advantage of me."

"Neil's an ass. I couldn't be happier that you called it quits with him. I am not taking his stance on the situation. What I am saying, my blind little friend, is that Allen is falling in love with you. And each time you're together, his feelings become stronger. Rachel. You're not stupid. I see it in his eyes, and you do too. If you didn't, you wouldn't have even let him accompany you here tonight...especially since you're still upset over Neil. You wouldn't have wanted any other guy near you... You know what that tells me Rachel...that somewhere inside, you have hidden feelings for Allen."

"Tina. Leave it alone. I was already coming here with or without Allen. Look what happened with Neil. Why? Why would I want to endure that kind of treatment again?"

"Rachel. He could probably show you how a real man would treat you."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Are you finished?" Then I gulped my drink and looked at her.

"I can see you are choosing stubbornness. But I expect you will be knocked flat on your ass when you do realize the truth."

"Whatever. I will attempt to forget what you said and look at him with a straight face. Besides. Neil is still fresh in my mind anyway.

"Rachel..." She sighed. "There's something you should know..."

"What should I know, Tina?"

"Neil's planning on bringing another woman here tonight. He thinks that will win you back."

"He wouldn't do that. Neil would never be that ruthless. I don't believe it. He was only saying that because he was angry. He always talks out of his ass." I shook my head. The very thought made me sick. "I'll catch you later."

"Fine, Ri...just trying to be your friend." She sipped and watched me leave as I glanced back at her.

I approached the bar and ordered another drink. Clement hired help for Friday and Saturday nights so I wasn't given the third degree. I went ahead and ordered two. One for me and...okay-two for me. I drank the first one quickly and discarded the glass on a nearby table. I knew I should slow it down, but logic was not my best friend tonight. I smiled as I approached one of the pool tables.

"Hey Mark. I thought you were leaving today?"

"Nah. I've had so much fun here, I thought I'd stay a few more days. I even tried to convince my girlfriend Chelsea to come, but she claimed her farm work was keeping her busy and sent my friend Denny in her place."

Hmm... Chelsea, I thought.

"Rachel. Meet Denny."

"Hi Denny. I think I've seen you before though. Yes. You danced with my friend Tina the last time you were here."

"Hey Rachel. Yeah, but I have a girlfriend now. She's a cute thing. Blonde hair...used to be a pop star. I don't know what she sees in me, but hey...I wasn't going to turn her down. Maybe I balance out the entire pink princess theme she has going."

I smiled. "My friend is dating someone now too." I looked at mark. "You said your girlfriend is Chelsea?"

"Yeah. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Runs a ranch...like you."

"Her last name isn't Conner, is it?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Yeees? But how do you know that?" He smiled.

"Gee, Mark. We're practically related. She's my cousin. How on earth did a city-girl like Chelsea end up running a farm?" I laughed. "I will have to make a visit to Sunny island for sure."

"No kidding." We all laughed. "Apparently she took a cruise and became shipwrecked. Taro offered the farm, and she's been there ever since."

"It's a small world, Mark." I pondered and took a drink.

So Rachel" Mark enquired. "What are these issues I keep hearing about? Now that you're family I don't feel awkward about asking you."

"Oh...it's nothing. Just dating stupidity."

"Then what happened last week with Pinkie? You know...when you tried to decapitate her with my pool stick."

"Well. If you must know. She used to be my best friend and tried to justify why she slept with my boyfriend at the time."

"Awwe. Well, he's not still your boyfriend, is he?"

"No. I broke up with him after the Pinkie incident. He refused to listen to reason and accused me of sleeping with the red-head you saw drag my ass out of here. I know you didn't miss that little episode." I smirked.

"Yeah. We all saw. You know that red-head has kept his eye on you the entire time you've been here tonight. It seems like he's interested."

"Only friends, Mark."

"I don't know. The way he looks at you tells me he wants something more."

"You know...you are the second person today that has tried to tell me that...and you don't even know him."

Mark shrugged. "Just being observant."

I downed half of my third drink and looked around. What a crowd. This place was steadily packing in the customers. There were at least ten people in each line. But that's when I saw it. Neil! Did he really dare to bring in another woman when we just broke up. My legs staggered. I caught the edge of the pool table just before they collapsed beneath me. Thankfully, nobody caught the incident, or they were sure to think I was intoxicated. But I let out a breath as I saw no other woman with him as he stood in line.

"We're going for another round. You want anything Rachel?"

My eyes fixed in Neil's direction, but I managed to answer. "Yeah. Will you bring me a double whiskey sour."

"Whiskey it is. Be back in a few."

I didn't figure on seeing Neil tonight through the crowd, so my emotions were already out of whack. I took another drink and glanced a few tables down. Lilian! Oh my god. My friend from Konohana was here. I immediately stood and went her way.

"Lily." I smiled brightly.

"Ria? Look at you. It's so good to see you. What has it been? Over a year?" She jumped up and hugged me. "I so wish you were still at Bluebell. I miss our little adventures in the mountains. Oh, and now the tunnel is open. We'd have so much fun exploring the mines."

"I miss you too. But I'm running the ranch here now, and that keeps me busy."

"I know what you mean. That farm in Konohana is more massive than when you last saw. You need to come see what I've done...and my animals-if I buy anymore, they'll be running over both towns."

"I laughed. Well, let's make it a point to visit each other more often. So? What brings you to Echo village tonight?"

"I heard about this famous ranch. Word on the street says it's spectacular...and since I know the owner, I figured on getting a tour." I nodded. "And...I might have met a guy. He's been staying at the Inn with me the last few days."

"Oh yeah. What happened to you dating Cam? I thought you two were getting along pretty well."

"I don't know, Ria. I started suspecting he was into Laney. He lived with them, so I suppose it was only natural. Still, I do tend to think of him occasionally."

"He was sweet and very much involved with his passion for flowers."

"Tell me about it. I know more about flowers than I ever thought possible."

I chuckled. "No kidding. You and me both. I always thought you should have gone for Kana. He had that entire macho twist going for him."

"Yes...but I would have come second to his horses for sure. Cam was passionate about flowers, but Kana obsessed. I went on a couple of dates with him, and one time he actually made a point to introduce me to his favorite horse. He even told me he dreamed of him. Geez. I knew right then that I would always come second. He probably would have tried to pet me in his sleep."

I held my stomach from hysterical laughing. "I'm glad I never dated anyone there. But if I had, it would have Ash."

She laughed out loud. "Yeah. You two would be married with his sister sleeping between you at night."

"Lily!" I threw an ice-cube at her." That's better than waking up to an empty bed, because Cam was singing sweet melodies to his flowers. He once said talking to them helps them grow."

"Hey. I did date him. I don't want that mental picture."

"...And you thought it was Laney you had to compete with."

"You are tooo funny, Ria. So, are you dating anyone now? I'm sure there's plenty of guys to meet in this town."

Mark approached and handed me my drink in passing. I thanked him and returned to Lily.

"No. Not at the moment. I've come to believe that dating is highly overrated. Tell me about this new guy you are seeing. How long have you two been going out? Does he live in Bluebell or Konohana?"

"No. And it happened rather quickly. First I introduce myself, and then we're hopping in bed."

"Oh..." I winked. "One of those types of romances."

"Yeah. But I do like him. He sucked me right in and has that rock band look going his way. It's funny. He said his girlfriend dumped him, and he was trying to move forward. ...That his ex hung around way too many other men for his taste. Her character was shady...and she probably cheated on him, though he had no proof. What can I say? I felt sorry for him."

Internally, I screamed. It simply couldn't be. I submerged myself in my glass before coming up for air. "So, Lily...where is the lucky man tonight?"

She smiled. "He's over there...the one that just made it to the counter."

I looked at the man she pointed. My body went limp, and the glass in my hand slipped straight to the floor and shattered.

"Ria?" She questioned. "Are you alright?" But I couldn't comprehend what she said as Neil glanced our way. It took a couple of moments for me to collect myself. "Rachel!"

My face went pale when I turned from the blond and looked her square in the eye. "Oh dear god, Lilian. You would have done better to stay with Cam."

"Do you know Neil?" She looked with confusion.

"Lily..." Tears and fury filled my eyes. "I am the ex."

Her jaw dropped, and it was her turn at shock. "Noooo. Tell me you are kidding me. What are the odds?" She put her head in her hand.

I glanced over at Tina who already started my way. Tina was right about Neil. The three of them must have seen Neil walk in with her and wondered what in the hell I was doing having a lively conversation with Lily. They didn't know I was good friends with her.

"Rachel. I didn't know. He didn't tell me your name. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lillian looked disgusted as she barged through the exit. Not only did he try to show me up by jumping in bed with someone. He used a close friend. I didn't care if he knew she was my friend or not. I felt crushed and glared at him. If he ever thought there was a chance for him in the future, he just killed it completely.

Rage completely took over as every ounce of my body tightened. I went straight to the bar and slapped him hard. "How dare you use her like that." My hand pinged across his face. "I took up for you earlier. I said you would never do such a thing?" I balled up my fists and swung. "She was my friend, you jerk. You told her I was cheating. And you told her I was shady." I tried to slap him a third time, but he grabbed my wrists and shoved me to the stool.

"How does it feel to see me hanging around someone else?"

I breathed sharply and grabbed the peanuts off the table and threw them at his head. "Hanging around someone else?" I shouted as I stood and pointed. "You mean fucking someone else! You jumped right in bed with her, and it has barely been a week."

"Well, that wasn't planned... I did have a few drinks, but maybe your friends are just too willing." I aimed both palms at his chest.

"I regret ever dating you, Neil. Of all the savage, cold-hearted stunts I've ever seen... I bet what happened with Michelle was never an accident."

"Rachel. You would have slept with me too if I didn't hold back. I know that for a fact."

"Yes. Before I knew meaningless flings were your style, Neil. You will never get that chance with me again."

He looked behind me.

"You! You are the cause of all this. She would have already come back to me if you weren't hanging around her so damn much."

I glanced back to see Allen standing next to Tina and Rod. "How am I to blame for this? I wasn't even around then. It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants? What did you want me to do...help you keep your zipper zipped?" The anger in his tone was apparent. "You did this to yourself. Start putting the blame where it belongs."

"And if you weren't behind her I'd knock you one."

"It wouldn't be the first time, Neil." Allen's eyes were piercing.

"You can't wait to take advantage of her, can you Allen. Go ahead. Admit it. You want her, and you know it."

I waited for a response. He was silent at first but eventually spoke. His voice was smooth. "Neil. I respect Rachel too much to ever take advantage." I noticed he never actually answered the question.

"Neil, leave him out of this!"

"Getting defensive Rachel. It's not as though she's completely innocent anyway." He glanced at Allen." Are you Ri?"

My eyes narrowed, and I lunged forward but two arms lifted me back. Rod had one, and Allen had the other.

I struggled with them. "Let me go! Both of you!"

Neil glared at them. "This isn't your concern. This is between me and Rachel."

Allen lifted his head. "Somebody has to look out for her, and it's obviously not you. Your intentions were to set her off."

Tina chimed in. "Time to go, Ri... Allen!" She scolded.

"He's not worth my energy anyway." Allen responded

"I said leave me alone."

"No! Tina's right. You're leaving. You are not doing this to yourself." Allen confirmed.

I could feel hot tears running down my face as they pulled me out. The night air was still and humid. It angered me that they forced me to leave against my will.

"I'm fine. Let me go, damn it." I jerked my arms once more, and the two men let me go for just a second.

I took the opportunity and pushed myself right back through the door. My hand grabbed a beer out of some visitor's hand and sailed it straight for Neil's shoulder. It ended up hitting the back of the stool, but the shot glass didn't miss as it soared for the side of his head. I had just picked up a plate when he jumped from his seat and jerked me against the wall. His hands gripped my arms fiercely, and I couldn't move. It nearly knocked the wind out of me, and I felt light-headed.

"Don't you ever do that again." He growled. "Do you know why I brought her in here tonight? Do you! Because you need to see what life will be like without me. You have been with me too long. I am a part of you. You know it's true. I will always be in the back of your mind no matter who you're with. In the middle of your most intimate moments, it will be my face you see."

His words left me feeling bitter. "You are wrong." I cried. "You don't own my heart anymore. It is you that will never be able to forget about me."

He looked deep in my eyes, and I thought I would pass out. "You're probably right."

He took my lips and kissed me hard and deep. I was lost with the familiarity of his mouth. Of his warmth. But then I jarred myself back to reality. I shoved him away.

"No!" The tears streamed down my cheeks. "No! You can't kiss me anymore. You were supposed to protect me, and you failed. I am no longer yours."

Then somebody jerked Neil back and punched him in the jaw. Neil stumbled but didn't fall. Instead he glared at Henry. "I told you not to hurt her, and you fucking did anyway." Henry punched him again and snatched me by the arm. "Come on Rachel. It's time to leave."

"Henry! Leave me alone! I don't need your help!"

"Now! I'm getting you out of here, and I don't care what you want. I'm not letting that asshole treat you like shit any more. Wake up Ria!"

"You don't control my life. I've been on my own for over a year. Leave me alone!"

"You've lost your mind, Rachel." He literally drug me out. I was livid. At Henry and Neil...at the world.

Fey was waiting outside while the other three had left. "Ria. I called Henry the other day. I knew he would be needed."

My tears kept coming though. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. I don't need anyone at all." I sobbed.

"Rachel. Wait!" Henry's voice quickly faded behind me as I ran. I darted through the forest. Not even my fear of wild animals concerned me at the moment. I just kept on going until I found myself at the pond near the mountain peak. My body collapsed from exhaustion, and a dizzying sleep overpowered my mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" I blinked at the womanly figure surrounded by a blazing blue light.

"What's the matter child?"

"I lost." I sniffed. "And he won."

"Who? We aren't talking about Neil, are we?"

I nodded. "Why did this have to happen to me? Where did it all go wrong?"

"He didn't win. I don't think you're seeing the bigger picture here."

"Huh?" Tears welled in my eyes. "I no longer have a future. My happiness has disappeared."

"Nonsense! Neil doesn't control your happiness. You do."

"How can I possibly be happy when I don't have him anymore."

"Child. He wasn't the only source of your happiness. You have a ranch that you worked hard to expand. An entire town full of people who adore you... A brother who wants what's best and always looks out for you. Friends who cry when you cry... And someone who might love you more than you would ever expect."

I became confused. "I don't understand your meaning."

"No? I believe if you look deep enough inside, you will understand perfectly."

"I just want to be left alone." I slumped on my knees.

"Very well, Rachel." Sadness filled her eyes, and she disappeared."

"Wait..." I called, but only blackness remained.

XXXXXXXXXX

I jolted awake. What a bizarre dream, I thought. Where could I have possibly dreamed up such a woman? And who was she referring? But reality came crashing back down, and I didn't know what to do. How long I had been at the top of the mountain when it started to rain? I couldn't go back home. I couldn't face Henry there waiting for me, so I went to the next place I felt safe. Allen's...

The weather was warm, but I shivered as the slow drizzle turned into a torrential rainfall. My hair scattered along my face and water slid down the strands filling my boots. The time got ahead of me, and I knew it was late. Probably two in the morning. I held my breath. Maybe he wouldn't turn me away after the way I made a fool out of myself.

Knock knock. I stood at the salon door and waited. After a few seconds, I started adding my own tears to my already water-soaked face. Allen finally answered the door. His pants were zipped, but unbuttoned, and nothing but the pendent covered his chest. He held out one hand in the air while he slipped on his glasses, and I noticed his hair was slightly tousled.

"It better be something important since you are..." He realized who stood in front of him. "Rachel...? Are you trying to kill yourself? Come here."

I instantly fell to him. He made no complaints about holding a sopping wet girl, but shook his head. "Where the hell did you go? Oh, never mind. You're going to catch pneumonia. Get in my shower, immediately."

I nodded and followed him to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and immediately shut the door. I peeled off my wet clothes and set them in the sink. I didn't realize how good the water would feel, until I stepped in the shower.

"Hey." He cracked the door a couple of inches. "Here are some clothes and a clean towel." Then he let it click again.

I tried being happy but finally found my breaking point. Drop after drop came out of my eyes. I couldn't remember a time that I had so little control over my emotions. Except... More hot tears stung. I needed to find a way to move forward. I washed and lathered before my strength left me completely. When I finished drying myself, I picked up the shirt and boxers Allen left for me. He probably didn't own anything without buttons. I slipped them over my body and neatly hung the towel. I came out, and Allen was pouring two cups of tea.

"Please. Sit." He pulled out the chair.

I sheepishly slumped to the seat and looked at him. "Thank you." I sipped the hot liquid and felt it bring some warmth back to my cheeks. Allen gave a half-nod and sat on the edge of his bed. He seemed a bit out of sorts and was probably caught off guard. I don't think my showing up in the middle of the night was in his schedule.

"Rachel. You can't go on like this. The life's being sucked right out, and it's going to kill you."

"Yeah"

The tears resurfaced, and I brought my fingers over my eyes. Allen took one of my hands and pulled me to the edge of the bed beside him. His arms brought some comfort despite my hopeless state.

"Look, it will be alright."

I looked in his stunning blue eyes. Nothing but sympathy showed. "Allen. Why can't I just get it together?" Tears again pricked my eyes.

"Sweetheart. You're going to have to quit blaming yourself and move forward." He held me tighter and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't even know where to start. I put in so much time and energy to have it go to waste like that."

"What are you saying, Rachel?" The tone of his voice was flat with disgust. "You can not seriously be pondering going back to that inconsiderate jerk."

"No." I responded. "I gave so much just to have him act so cruel. What a hateful stunt to pull. Who does something like that? He actually thought I'd go back with him after seeing him with another woman."

"Tell me...Rachel. Why did you come here, tonight? Why my door?"

I looked at him through teary eyes. "I couldn't go home, and..." I had to think about this. Why exactly did I choose his place, instead of Tina or Fey.

"Because I trust you."

He sighed. "Go to sleep Rachel. You can have my bed; I'll take the sofa beside the wall tonight."

"I can't. Let me take the sofa since you are kind enough not to make me leave."

"I'm too tired to argue." He lifted me to the pillow. "I told you to take the bed. This is not open for dispute."

My intention was not to put him out of his way. I turned towards the wall and started to cry.

**Allen pov**

"Allen" I told myself. "Be a friend. Put your damn feelings for her aside and console her." I stared at the half-naked girl wearing my clothing, and my thoughts continued. "How the hell am I supposed to console her when she is scantily clothed, and I only have on a pair of pants. Not even _I_ have that much will power. The chances are high that I will act on impulse. And she's already broken over one."

Oh hell. I set my glasses on the nightstand and crawled in behind her. She was still sobbing when I wrapped both arms around and pulled her flush to my chest.

"It's not that bad." I attempted to sooth. "Look. I'm right here. We can share the bed, but please...don't let me hear you cry anymore."

"I never wanted to upset you." She whispered and turned to face me.

Rachel just stared at me with those full red lips and clear blue eyes. Her hands rested against my bare chest. She looked flat-out enchanting and... Curse my self-control. I cupped her cheeks and pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and pleasing. Only a few seconds passed before I realized what I was doing. I would not take advantage. I pulled back and gazed at her. So many thoughts must be going through her mind. I know they were going through mine-with more emotions than I even knew I had. All I wanted was to hold her close and protect her. The problem was she wasn't even mine.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean... Please, get some sleep, Rachel."

She stared at me hard and gasped...like something suddenly dawned on her. Then she leaned in my chest and closed her eyes. Rachel fell asleep instantly, and I pulled the blanket over us both. I was too tired to worry about tomorrow's explanations. For now, I had the only woman I ever really wanted in my arms...and my bed. Why fight it?

**Rachel pov**

I woke the next morning and found myself wrapped in a warm body. I don't know if habit woke me or the fact I was not in my house. Allen was still peacefully sleeping. He seemed content with holding me. The strange woman in my dream was talking about him. But that sounds ludicrous. Some woman shows up in a dream and tells me Allen is in love with me. How could I make sense of such a random encounter revealing that sort of information...and yet, I knew it was true. Allen would have never had me here otherwise. He certainly wouldn't have offered his bed, and to top it off-he climbed in with me. What would I do?

Oh my god. The rumors that would circulate. I carefully rolled out of his arms and scooted to the edge. I needed to get home while the sun was still hidden under the horizon. I tiptoed to his bathroom. Damn. My clothes were soaked. That meant I would have to leave in his boxers and long-sleeved shirt. I sighed. If anyone saw me, I would never hear the end. Despite my boots being saturated, I slipped my feet in them anyway. Then I quietly walked to the bedside.

He was still sound, and I moved a couple of strands away and gently pressed my lips to the side of his. "Thank you, Allen." I whispered and moved my fingers along his cheek. Then I headed down stairs.

The place seemed eerily quiet as I backed through the door and let it shut.

"Rachel!"

I shrieked loudly...loud enough to wake the dead and threw my wet clothes to the air. "Holy shit, Tina. Shhhh."

She circled me like a vulture and pulled random spots on the shirt and boxers.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Me!? What the hell are you doing?"

"I swear it's not how it looks. I was really upset last night and ended up here. Allen let me stay, because I didn't want to go home."

"You came here? To Allen's house?" I flushed, and she smirked at my hopeless state.

"Yes." I pleaded with her.

"Well, Ri. That must have been some kind of consolation prize. You smell like Allen's cologne.

I sighed. "Will you please loan me some clothes so the others villagers don't see me like this?"

She shook her head. "Sure. Come on."

She lived a couple of houses down and once we were inside, I noticed stacks of paper scattered all over the floor. "What happened in here?"

"Oh, that. I, umm...was in a hurry."

"Hey, Tina. Could you tell me where to find a clean towel?" Rod came down stairs clothed in a lone pair of boxers. He saw me and stood dead in his tracks. "Rachel? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing Allen's clothes?" The shock was clearly written all over his face.

"It is not what you think, I swear." I looked at his partially nude body. "Why are you barely wearing any at all! I bet it's exactly what I think." Rod blushed red. They were both caught. "You were in a hurry, Tina? I can see why." Her guilty expression gave her away.

Tina became sheepish. "I'll be right back." And Rod followed her back upstairs.

"Here." She threw me a simple sun dress and some sandals. "Don't go getting all mouthy around town, now."

"Only if you keep what I'm wearing out of the paper!"

"Deal!" Tina agreed.

"Now turn around so I can change."

"Don't thank me or anything."

"I'm sorry. Thank you. I really am glad that I don't have to parade around wearing Allen's attire."

"We were all extremely worried about you last night."

"It wasn't a good night." My eyes shut in remembrance.

"Ri. I know that you're hurt over Neil, but it's okay to give somebody else a chance."

I sighed. "Who are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. I just want you happy."

I knew who she was referring and thought back to the dream...and the kiss. "We'll just have to see what happens. I'll see you later...and thanks again.

My house seemed strangely foreign when I entered-like a decade passed by before I was last inside. I quietly sat on the sofa, and Henry sat beside me. He gripped my shoulder as I silently cried. Twenty minutes went by before I got a hold of myself.

"I was a little out of control, wasn't I?"

"Well. It's ok Ria. I think people are going to understand."

"This is the last time I will cry over him, Henry."

"There's someone else out there. You'll see."

"Yeah. We'll see. I'm going to take a nap. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I can stay here if you want."

"No. Go back to your girlfriend. I'm a big girl."

"Oh. She's not my girlfriend."

I looked at him and yawned. "Henry. You will never find better than Fey. So go make it happen."

"Whatever you say, Sis. I'll be around if you need me."

**Rod pov**

"I'll see you later, Babe."

Tina kissed me. "Do you want to come back after work?" She gave a hopeful look.

"You bet. See you then."

I needed to open shop, and unfortunately that meant being next to Neil all day. When I arrived, he sat behind his counter with his arms crossed. He had the typical scowl. My eyes barely shifted in his direction before setting up my area. Even most animals weren't as savage as he had been. I completed my stand and began playing with one of the puppies.

"I messed up, didn't I."

Neil spoke to me the one time I didn't want to hear what he had to say. He was about two seasons too late for my interest in a friendly chat.

"You think." My voice was sour.

"I know I acted foolish, but I was angry and lost myself."

"Foolish? Foolish would be pestering her when she wanted time away. What you did would be seen more as vicious, self-centered...hateful."

"I should talk to her."

"Yeah. Because that worked so well the last time."

Neil gave me a dirty look. "I can't just leave it like this."

"Do whatever you feel is best."

"That's all the normally chatty guy has to offer?"

"If I recall, you never listened to me before. If you had, you wouldn't be in this situation. Personally, I don't think you deserve her."

"Oh, and that friend of yours does?"

Allan had nothing to do with my thoughts, and I wasn't going to give Neil satisfaction of an answer. But yes. Allen did deserve her if she'd give him a chance. He might be an arrogant prick at times, but he would treat that girl like a queen. I can't imagine the restraint he must have used when she stayed overnight at his house.

"Neil, you're good at doing your own thing. Don't ask me what I think."

"Fine" He huffed back on the stool.

"Fine" I continued with the little puppy.

**Rachel pov**

The day of the music festival arrived. Somehow, I let Fey talk me into coming to the show, even though I felt like skipping the event. I still wasn't quite ready to face the other residents after the huge scene made the other week.

Upon entering, I caught a glimpse of Neil. I hesitated, and my first impulse was to leave.

"Ria. It will be alright." Fey reassured and caught my arm.

I swallowed hard. It had been the first time I'd seen him since that night. "I'm just going to walk around." I continued in the opposite direction and talked to Iroha, who would perform this afternoon, then my foreign friends. Afterwards, I talked to Soseki who played the age card-again and explained how much the body changes when you get older. I wanted to slap him and tell him to get over himself, but I managed courtesy. He couldn't be over thirty, if that.

Dunhill's voice came over the loud-speaker, and we were all asked to take our seats. I chose a seat near the back. Rod and Tina sat in the front and Fey sat next to me. Neil tried to look my way, but I turned my head when I saw his eyes. Fey noticed me tense.

"Hey" She whispered. "Don't let him bother you."

"I know. But I can't help thinking about how he used my friend, so I could see how it would feel to see him with another woman."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. He actually did. How is it that somebody can consume your every thought and then do something so terrible that you can't even look at them?"

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "It will get better."

I smiled and we returned to the show. When the performance ended, tea and refreshments were available. I was in the middle of enjoying Emma's special tea when Neil moved close to me.

"Could we talk?"

My balance wavered, and I considered disappearing. But I knew I needed to get this exchange over, or he would approach me again. "We can, but I don't really have much to say."

"Ri. There's nothing I want more than to take the pain I caused you away. Not a day goes by that the guilt doesn't eat me alive."

I closed my eyes only to reopen them to a red-head shooting me a warning shot...as if to say-you do, and I will completely disown you forever. Then I noticed Henry with his ever watchful eye.

"I want to prove to you that I would be that man who would protect you the way you deserve. Rachel, I never slept with you, because I knew you deserved better. I wanted you to have the world."

"Neil" I paused. "You know what? At one time you were my world. All I wanted was you. And now I've made a complete fool out of myself in front of the entire village because the pain you caused."

"But If you knew how deeply I regret my actions...how I hate myself for losing you. It has caused me grief, and I'm sorry for your pain. I'm truly sorry. Every morning when I wake, I'm nauseous over my behavior."

I squeezed my eyes tight to hold back the tears. My head hung to the ground for a second. Allen still watched the interaction, and I slowly looked into Neil's eyes and knew I wouldn't be standing next to him again. There was no doubt in my mind he was sorry, but the pain he inflicted would bother me forever. I would finally break my attachment and never look back.

My voiced softened. "I'm sorry too. I dreamed we would be together, and thought we would have a fairy tale ending. Our dance was sweet. There were good moments, but it could have never lasted." My breathing deepened with every word. "I wish you nothing but happiness, Neil."

He nodded and after a few seconds quietly exited the grounds. I looked over at Allen. There was an immediate silent understanding of what had just occurred.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Fey pointed. "You're supposed to help me clean. That was the deal you made with Clement for causing that big scene."

There was an hour in between the restaurant closing and the bar opening. The deal I made in exchange for being allowed back in the club was to help Fey clean mid shifts for the rest of summer.

"It wasn't entirely my fault that I reacted impulsively." I whined.

"How have you been lately anyway? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've kept myself busy with the ranch and the mines."

"Yeah. Henry tells me he's been helping you some."

"Right. I don't really need the help, but I think he secretly misses living in this village."

"I wish he would visit me."

"Am I missing something?"

"Not really. It's always been one-sided with Henry."

"He'll see that you have feelings for him one of these days."

"You noticed?"

"Yes...since forever."

"Well, what's a girl have to do to get him interested."

"I'll talk to him."

"No! Please, don't. He'd probably run back to Bluebell as fast as he could."

"That's not true. He does like you. Sometimes he's too caught up in work to see what's in front of him."

"Well. I'm not getting any younger."

"What are you? A couple of years older than me. I'd hardly call that old."

"Yeah. But every time he visits, it kills me to see him go."

"Maybe... Hmm. I hadn't thought of it before."

"What?" Fey looked frustrated. "Tell me."

"Maybe that's why Henry is sticking around."

"Now you're getting my hopes up. I wouldn't dare to think that way at all."

"We'll see." I finished wiping down the last table. "I'll see you later, Fey."

"Are you coming out tonight?"

"No. I think I'll rest for the festival tomorrow."

**Allen pov**

"Allen. You look like hell. "I have never seen you so tousled in all my life."

"Gee. Thanks. What do you want, Rod?"

"Are you going to see the fireworks tonight?"

"Why should I?"

"What do you mean why should you? Maybe because it's one of the biggest events of the year."

"For who? Why would I want to mingle around all those people anyway when I can see the fireworks from the comfort of my home?"

"I thought maybe you would go because Rachel will be there."

Rachel, I thought. I still felt she only saw me as a friend. We hung out. We laughed. Spending time with her had been a great pastime. She was full of energy and lively conversation and as witty as any.

"We're only friends." I stated the truth.

"Friends my ass. I know you love her. You don't want that girl as a friend."

"Leave it alone."

"Do you see the way she looks at you? She is ready to move forward, Allen. Go see her...and ask her out, will you. The entire town is tired of guessing. Before too long, the villagers are going to start placing bets on a date."

"The village needs to stay out of my business."

"Whatever you say, Romeo." I glared at him. He did not call me that. "Just make it official, Allen."

"Like I told you before. Go worry about yourself. Let me worry about the girl."

**Rachel pov**

I pulled the sash of my silk robe a little tighter. Having just stepped out of the shower, I decided for some air. An eternity had passed since the incident at Clem's place. Every now and then I ached over the cruelty of the incident and vowed to always be on guard. But the moment would pass, and I knew it would be unfair to keep my heart completely closed off. I at least owed myself a chance at happiness. Since I last talked to Neil it was almost like I could breath again. I had been so consumed with my relationship with him, that I completely forgot who I was.

A clear breezy evening began to replace the unbearable heat of the afternoon. As I sat on my front porch, I closed my eyes and absorbed the sounds nature had to offer-that is until somebody sat down next to me...

"Hey beautiful."

I looked beside me to see it was Allen. "Checking on my state of well-being, are you?"

He glanced my way, then back at my fields. "How are you?" He asked as he laid his arms in his lap.

My head rested against his shoulder. "To be honest...I'm alright." Then he slipped an arm firmly around me.

"You going tonight?" I nodded and closed my eyes. He was a good shoulder to lean on. "Hey. I brought you something to eat. You probably could use a little nourishing."

I smiled though closed eyes. "Very sweet of you, Allen."

"I'll set it on your table if you would like." Allen offered.

I opened my eyes. "Come with me." I tugged his arm as I stood. "I have something for you anyway." He looked at me curiously. "Well...?" I sensed his hesitation. "It will just take a minute."

"Why don't I just wait for you here?" He actually seemed nervous. Maybe my silk gown made him uneasy.

"I promise it will be quick."

"Very well, Rachel." He stood to follow. Once in, he sat at the dining table and seemed fairly uncertain.

"I need you to move that arm band you're wearing to the other arm."

He eyed me suspiciously. "What are you up to farmer girl? I always wear it on my left arm."

"Just do it. Humor me...if you will. You can move it back later if you don't like what I have." He seemed at a loss but began to unbuckle the accessory. "I'll be right back." I scurried away.

**Allen pov**

As I sat in Rachel's house, I figured on getting a better look around. I was here only once for introductions. She had a dark grey sofa and love-seat combination with a light oak finish. A matching corner table sat between the two. I liked the red lamp placed on top. It had tassels hanging from the five points and gave a certain style to the room. Two burgundy sitting chairs were off set along the wall with a picture of a rose above each. My focus shifted as Rachel waltz back in the room. I knew she considered me a close friend, but did she have to prance around in that slinky little robe. I was still a man. The white lace lay delicately against her skin. Skin I wanted so badly to feel against my finger tips. I'm sure she suspected my feelings towards her by this point. She either felt extremely comfortable around me or was trying to test exactly how much self-control I could muster. Judging from the look on her face, the little twenty-two year old knew exactly what she was doing.

Her fingers brushed against my arm. "I need you to come to the sofa." Then she gently pulled me to the other end of the room. As she sat facing me, I focused on her eyes. Any other area would certainly elevate my suffering. "Let me have your left arm now?"

I stared at her, and she took my hand and laid it above her knee. My heart skipped with the contact as she wrapped a silver chain twice around my wrist. The chain consisted of small ovals weaved in the other. But it was the five small rubies that caught my interest.

"I'm sorry for not giving this to you sooner and missing your birthday because of my own personal issues. But I did make it myself. You see...the small rubies serves to protect you. They show that you have status among others. It's supposed to open your heart and symbolize friendship." Rachel continued to hold my arm as she looked at me with sincere, shining blue eyes. "The rubies should rest on your left arm, but if it doesn't suit your tastes...you could keep it somewhere in your..."

I cut her short and lost my sense of control. She was absolutely breathtaking, and my fingers instinctively slid around her cheeks. With my emotions overwhelming my logic, I stared in her eyes unsure if I should continue. My breathing deepened. I noticed no signs of resistance as she locked my gaze, compelling me further. It was then that I indulged in the sweetness of her lips. After weeks of torment plus that night in my room, it all came down to this gentle, passionate kiss. To my surprise, her mouth moved in unison with my own. She relaxed in my chest as my arms further secured around her delicate frame, pulling her directly between my legs. My fingers traced along her spine, and my lips continued to sway with hers as I clasped her face closer. Certainly she could feel my love through the kiss.

Some minutes passed when we finally pulled away from the other. She looked at me with the most serious expression. Her arms reached around my shoulders, and Rachel laid against my body. I sat back and strummed through the soft strands that trailed behind.

The rubies on that chain were also a symbol of love if given as a gift. She intentionally left that part out. Maybe she saw me as a best friend...or loved me as a friend. But I hoped she would come to fall in love with me.

Only the breeze through the open windows sounded through our silence. For the better part of an hour we stayed consumed in each other. I admit, I would have been perfectly content if this moment continued, but a loud knock at the door brought me from my reverie.

"Ri!" Tina screamed. The open windows made her voice echo-loudly!

"Oh no." Rachel sat up. "People always come at the most inopportune times." She whispered and stared at the door.

"Am I one of them?" I questioned and thought she might regret what just happened between us.

But I lost myself in her eyes. "Never." She looked at me then moved her fingers to the chain. "Is it something..you might wear?" She anticipated my answer.

"I wouldn't think of taking it off." I brought her fingers to my lips.

"Rachel. I hope you're covered better than the last time I came here." Tina's voice could not be ignored.

"Can we talk later?" Rachel asked as she moved to stand and headed for the table.

"Of course. I always enjoy your company." I glanced at her then at the doorknob that started to turn.

"You know they are going to dramatize the fact that you're here, especially since I'm dressed like this."

"It's alright. What's one more rumor floating around about the two of us."

She smiled sheepishly, and I crossed my arms-bracing myself as her friends barged inside.

"Rachel! Is there a reason you didn't answer me when I was outside your door calling your name. There you are sitting all calm like at your kitchen table, robe and all and..." Tina froze as she realized I sat on the sofa. I couldn't believe the girl actually shut her mouth, but she wasn't here to keep silence.

"Uh huh!" Tina exclaimed with a sly looking grin. "I'm glad we arrived a little too late for the exciting part, Rachel. No wonder you didn't answer the door. You can't fool me for a second sitting at your table all alone with him way over there. Do you have anything to add, Allen?"

"Not a thing." She caught the cool tone in my voice.

"Nothing? So you are _both_ determined, are you? Fine. Both of you can be that way."

I sat forward and stood to my feet. "I was just leaving anyway. See you later, sweetheart." Rachel blushed as I caught her gaze. If her friends were going to make a big deal about this, I figured I'd throw in a pet name. I hoped we could put and end to the gossip before too long and announce we were actually dating.

**Rachel pov**

"Do tell, Rachel." Fey pointed at the door. "What was Allen doing here?"

"Nothing. He was just checking on me."

"You mean checking you out." Tina smirked. "He got a nice visual of what's to come." I smacked her bare shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?" She pouted.

"For embarrassing me while he was here."

"Awwe, Rachel does like Allen. That's so sweet." Fey held her hands to the side of one cheek and batted her eyes."

"Fey. We're just friends. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"You deny that you like him."

I had started to see Allen as more than a friend for some time now. If they knew the truth, the entire town would know. As I thought back to the kiss, I blushed furiously. He actually kissed me. It happened so suddenly, and I couldn't resist. The feelings he stirred when our lips met. They were smooth and refreshing-something we should have done weeks prior if it hadn't been for unsaid events clouding my judgement. His arms shielded me from the hurt I'd felt. I knew he cared for me, and I viewed relationships a little differently with him...maybe even enough to move forward.

"Rachel? Wake up!"

"Hmm? What was the question?"

Tina shook her head. "Never mind. The answer is obvious."

"Huh? Oh, do I deny that I like him. My answer is yes, I deny it."

"Yeah. Whatever. Keep telling us that lie. Anyway. Did you remember the fireworks festival today?"

"Right. Yes. Let me change first."

"Why? The one person you should be concerned with, already saw you."

I gave her a death glare. "Very funny, Tina. Give me a couple of minutes."

I threw on a cute white summer dress with a pair of matching sandals. Then I tied a pale blue scarf around my neck. Very chic, I thought.

"How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks. Come on!"

Tina grabbed both our hands. She whisked us out the door and practically drug us all the way to the festival grounds. When we arrived, she disappeared.

"Tina seriously needs to lay off the caffeine." I looked at Fey. "We have at least an hour, if not more, before sunset.

Suddenly the microphone was taken hold, and the voice over the speaker belonged to my brother.

"May I have your attention please." I turned around in wonder. What could he possibly have to announce? I thought. "Fey. Would you come up here for a minute?"

Fey had a grin as wide as I've ever seen. She made her way on stage and Henry held out her hand. Was that a ring?

"I just wanted to share the good news with everyone that Fey has agreed to marry me. We would like to have the ceremony sometime in Fall. You are all invited. And Ria...," He addressed. "Maybe you have a blueprint left for a house." I nodded. He kissed her and handed the microphone over.

Fey added. "Yuri. We'd like you to make the wedding attire. And Allen..." I glanced over at the man with a stylish dark grey trilby hat. "We would appreciate if you would keep your schedule open on that day." He gave a nod, and Fey gave Henry the floor.

"Well, carry on. I'll be putting on some music. So feel free to dance and help us celebrate the engagement before the show starts."

I screamed and jumped to hug Henry. "Really! You kept this a secret from me! I'm so happy for you." I turned to Fey. "Now who's hiding important information from friends?" I gave her a tight hug and spoke in a low voice. "Nobody deserves my brother like you do. He couldn't have found a sweeter, more caring woman. I know you both will be so happy."

She wiped the tears that trailed down her face. "Thank you so much, Ria. You were right about him staying in town so long. I'm so glad you approve. I hope I never disappoint either one of you."

"Never! Now I'll leave you to the rest of the village. Congratulations to both of you."

When I told Henry to make it happen, I didn't quite expect this. I laughed and continued to smile. Now we would have a wedding to arrange. I admired my future sister and brother happily content swaying in each others arms. Several others took advantage of the music.

The sun lowered just below the horizon causing brilliant rays of purple and pink. The sky was darkening other than the flashes of color out of the west. A soft breeze blew as arms wrapped around my shoulders and met below my chin. I knew by the accessories who stood behind me.

"Could I have the first dance of the evening?" He asked and moved in front to grab my hand.

A smile planted on my lips. "I thought you might deem yourself too good for me after our moment earlier."

"I would rather prove otherwise with a repeat episode." He moved closer tempting me further. His charm _almost_ caught me off guard.

"Don't you think you're a little close in proximity considering we are only friends?" I hinted with a smile.

His lips spoke against my own as he brushed my cheeks with his palms. "I would be willing to rectify that unfortunate circumstance."

"Oh? Do you like me, Allen?" I faked shock.

"Shocking? Like you don't know how I feel." He gazed in my eyes. "Let me put an end to the hearsay and questioning, Rachel. Let me have you for myself."

I would be crazy not to give him a chance. Especially with the feelings that began to surface when he came around me. He kissed the tops of my fingers and waited for my answer.

"Alright, Allen. I would feel honored to be your woman."

He smiled. "Now will you dance with me, farmer girl?"

"Do you still only want the first dance? I might be a little jealous to see you with someone else now that we are officially together."

"Sweetheart." He looked deep in my eyes. "You already know that all my dances have always belonged to you."

I stood speechless and gave him my hand. He lead me closer to the music and farther from the crowd. It didn't matter what song played, if any at all. We danced, consumed with the other. I wasn't sure when, but I completely trusted him. At one point he stopped. One hand slipped around my body pulling me flush, and the other covered my cheek.

"I've wanted us together for a very long time. I would have been extremely upset had you refused."

"Maybe, Allen. You should have asked me sooner." He shook his head slowly and touched his lips to mine. I laid my fingers over his hands. He kissed me with intensity right there in front of everyone. We continued the embrace despite the gasps and banter in the background.

The music went silent as Dunhill announced the show was about to start. Allen and I found a remote little area hidden away. He sat down first and held out his hand for me. I rested my knees between his legs. My fingers strummed the bare skin underneath his two open buttons, as he moved his lips against mine even more passionately than before. I became lost to him. How could a kiss be so perfectly intimate...with such feeling it brought me to tears. When we parted he gazed straight through me. I became helpless. Who would have thought our friendship would lead to something more romantic? And yet, it wasn't surprising in the least.

"So, now that we're together should we let the gaping crowd know."

"If they still bombard us with questioning, even after seeing us kiss earlier, then maybe we should let them keep guessing."

"You'd rather keep our relationship secret?" His eyebrow raised in question.

"Did we not just share a kiss in front of several dozen people?"

"I'd rather announce that your mine instead of having other men fantasize about my woman."

"Are you worried, Allen?" My eyes met his.

"No." He stopped and gently held my face. "I would give you no reason to ever leave me?" He stated with certainty, and his expression turned serious. "I want what's mine to stay entirely mine. I don't think that's selfish. Don't you agree?"

It's a wonder that we waited until now to become a couple. I have a feeling that even as friends, had Allen not turned down all the offers made to him, it would have actually bothered me. This relationship was sure to turn serious. I felt the same about having him for only myself. It was nice to think I could immerse myself in his arms and be the only woman in his world.

My fingers slid across and grasped his neck. Allen had the most fascinating blue eyes. "I do agree."

He locked my lips once again. I could get used to the affection he gave. Maybe he was exactly what I needed...just like Tina said.


	6. Chapter 6

{A/N: The rating for my story holds true for this chapter and future chapters from here on out...Be advised. And always-thanks for reading}

**Rachel pov**

The fireworks began, and I rested the back of my head against Allen's shoulder. Never had I felt more content than to have his arms firmly around as we gazed above. Balls of color beautifully lit the night sky and exploded in flashes of magical dust.

The last and most amazing bursts ruptured, and the show finished. It's intriguing how one anticipates an event for multiple hours, to have it abruptly end in twenty minutes. Still, I enjoyed every moment.

"Are you ready?" Allen stood and lifted me from behind.

"I suppose, but does this mean our time together has ended as well?"

"Not if you don't want it to end."

I smiled. We headed for the main festival grounds when a small group of friends approached.

"You two still claiming only friendship?" Tina's voice reeked sarcasm.

"Absolutely. We are..._close_ friends." I claimed with a smirk.

"Really. Friends who kiss in the middle of events." Fey added.

"It's possible we lost ourselves." Allen offered wearing a straight face.

It seemed that Rod might know a little more than he volunteered to the girls. Sometimes I forgot the two men grew up together. His smile gave him away.

"Will you both cut the bull and admit you like each other." Tina seemed on edge...as though this greatly affected her sense of existence.

I became serious and stared at the stunning man in front of me. "Alright Tina. We are officially a couple. Are you happy?"

Allen pulled my face close and kissed me adamantly. One would think he waited for this moment of public display for an eternity. The sounds of whistling and jesting broke us apart.

"Rachel! You didn't tell me you liked anybody." Henry joined the group.

"Hmm. And you didn't tell me you were getting engaged." I countered slyly.

"Well. I'm happy for you...I think." He scoped out the new man in my life. "I don't believe we have officially met. I'm Henry, Rachel's older brother."

Allen gave a nod. "Allen" Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, Rachel. Clem agreed to let us continue the engagement celebration at his place. I expect you...and Allen to show." He gave Allen and I a curious glance.

I looked up, and Allen directed his hand towards the club. Several residents followed my brother, while we lagged behind. When we entered I found an open table near the dance floor, and Allen went to order drinks. Unfortunately, the lines were long, and he hadn't been gone two minutes when a certain red-eyed blond approached. I held my breath for the impossible meet while he glared. I should have run and let Allen catch up with me, but instead I froze to my seat. I couldn't believe he still had such a powerful hold over my mind.

"Is it true?" He set both hands on the table and spoke directly in my face. "Did I just overhear that you two are actually a couple?"

I hesitated but had to give him an answer. The truth was the only way to go with him, and I grabbed my stomach, bracing for the criticism I would receive. "Yes, Neil. It's true."

"What the hell are you doing, Ri...getting together with that guy?"

"I don't think my decisions involves your comments anymore."

"You are setting yourself up. If you think what I did was bad, you haven't seen anything yet."

"I don't agree. He isn't like you say."

"No? Tell me. How many women Allen has had? I bet that is a bit of information he has not yet volunteered."

"You don't have a valid argument on the number of women he had. Besides, sometimes we need to leave the past in the past. Whether he's been with none or many isn't my concern because it was before my time."

"I don't see that he will ever make you happy."

"He has always been a good friend."

"Rachel. You are so damn naive. It is exactly like I said. He set his sights on you, and as soon as he fucks you, he will throw you to the curb."

Curse Neil's hot head, because it still seemed to hurt when we met one another. I swallowed hard to keep my eyes from spilling and breathed in deeply.

"It isn't necessary to jump to conclusions about Allen, because he has never been disrespectful towards me in any way."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. And don't come running back to me when he uses you."

He lingered for a few more seconds before leaving me alone at the table. The nauseous feeling returned, and I headed for the restroom as quickly as I could. Now what would Allen say?

**Allen pov**

It seemed like forever since I first became interested in Rachel, and now I was able to hold her in my arms without it being only a friendship. I didn't care where we went as long as she was with me.

Different people filed inside the club-some for the engagement party and others for a simple night on the town. Ordinarily Clem would not be open on a festival evening, but I suppose Rachel's brother asked him in advance. I was sure Henry would insist on us speaking, and considering the rumors floating around about me, it would surely be more of a confrontation. Either way, It was only Rachel's approval that I needed.

I had just paid for our drinks when I looked back at my new girlfriend. What the hell? Why was he talking to her? I could tell by the expression on her face that he already said something to hurt her feelings. I grabbed our drinks and turned to see Neil had walked away and Rachel was gone. Wait. I think that was her barging through the restroom. I set the drinks on our table and shook my head at a visibly irate Neil. I knew he loathed my existence at hearing Rachel and I were dating, and there was no telling what he said to her. I casually walked past him and headed straight for the women's restroom. It didn't bother me in the least to enter, and I turned the lock behind me. We would need some privacy. Faint crying sounded though the music was blaring, and I checked the one occupied stall.

"Rachel. Please open the door." I waited a moment, but she didn't budge. "Now Rachel!" It clicked open and there stood my tear stricken girl. "Sweetheart. Come here, will you?" She kept a slight distance away, at which I knew the bastard had said something. I raised her chin and met her eyes. Then I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. My tone was gentle. "What did he tell you that has you in such a state, Rachel? Give me a chance to ease your worries."

"Allen." She became serious and looked at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you like." I replied matter of fact.

"Have you had many women? I mean...that isn't all you want from me, is it Allen?"

I gripped the door of the stall. Why would that jerk keep wanting to break such a sweet girl by telling her such ridiculous assumptions. He didn't even know of my past. There is no way that he could have ever loved her at all.

"I am twenty-seven, Rachel, and it's true that I am no innocent, but rest assured that my intentions towards you _are_ and always have been genuine...to say I am only looking to have you and dump you is an outrage. If that is truly all I wanted, why would I deny every other woman's interest in me-practically throwing themselves at me at times-then wait this long to get together with you? Naturally, I would have waited for that moron to screw up. I knew he wouldn't treat you right. I also knew if you gave me a chance that I could show you how a man should treat you."

She was clearly soaking in the information. "Will you answer another question for me?"

"What would you like to know?" Although this time I braced myself for what would be asked next.

"Are you in love with me?"

I looked intently in her eyes and realized I would now have to tell all. "Thanks Neil" I thought but did not voice my opinion out loud. I hoped what I had to say wouldn't scare her away.

"Do you think I'm in love with you?"

"I have often wondered if you intended to give me that specific rose-the one you gave me on my birthday."

Again she shocked me. My nerves began to take hold through the silence that followed the question. How could she possibly have known what that meant? I needed to learn not to underestimate the girl in the future, and she anxiously waited for my answer.

I took a hold of her fingers. "Yes. I knew its meaning. And yes Rachel...I am in love with you."

She seemed to stop breathing. I'm sure the words sounded much more powerful coming from my mouth.

"Is it a shock?" I asked as her eyes glazed. "Did you not suspect, Rachel?"

"I... I never expected you to tell me."

"You asked, and I am not accustomed to hiding the truth."

"For how long? When did you fall in love with me?"

I hesitated because all the hype and accusations. "For longer than I would like to admit."

"Please, will you not tell me?"

"Well... I realized I loved you when you danced with me at Clement's...the night you arrived dripping wet at my door and slept over. But I started falling for you sometime last fall."

"When you escorted me to the foliage festival?"

"Yes"

"And you waited for me this long"

"I did."

She abruptly stepped away, searching my eyes as I had completely revealed my feelings. I cringed at what she might do with my now exposed heart. I needed Rachel in my life. It would be unfair to rip her away after I got a glimpse of what it would be like to have her. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply under the scrutiny of her stare. They reopened only to see Rachel's shining blue eyes again. Not wanting her to know she had me on edge, I crossed my arms and met her gaze. Drops slipped down her cheeks, as I peered back through her. Next thing I knew she threw her arms around my shoulders which left me no choice but to embrace the girl. After a few minutes I spoke.

"I have something for you, my dear." She released her grip as I unlatched the pendant on my neck. "My mother gave this to me when I was twelve, and I have never taken it off even once. It is the most valuable item I own, and I want you to wear it to prove how special you are to me. You are the only woman I have ever offered the necklace, and I promise it will lead you straight to happiness." I held out the two ends as the tears fell from her eyes. "May I?" She stared at me and lifted her hair as I clasped it around her neck.

"Allen...you are absolutely the most amazing man I know."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I know I am, sweetheart."

A subtle smile replaced her frown as she slid her hands through my hair. I grasped her cheeks plunging firmly to her lips and leaned her against the wall behind causing the kiss to deepen. Her soft panting was beginning to drive me mad, and unless I wanted this to go further than anticipated, I felt the need to stop. Her eyes widened and gazed at me with intensity.

"Come dance with me before I lose all control around you." I smiled at the wide-eyed girl.

I pulled her from the wall, but before we joined the crowd I made sure she understood where I stood with Neil.

"Listen. When we go out there, you are not going to look his way. Understand? I refuse to let him hurt you or make you cry again. If I'm not around, stay close to your brother or even Rod will do. Okay?" She nodded. "Promise?" I placed my forehead on hers.

"Are you trying to protect me, Allen?"

I pressed her lips. "Yes, I am. Your well-being is my only concern."

She was graceful as always on the dance floor. I knew I would be the envy of other men as she spun to my body. When the slower songs played we consumed our self with the other, as if the only two present. The pendant I gave her looked elegant against her skin, and I knew without a doubt there was no way she would know _its_ significance.

The hour grew late, and I decided to take a Rachel home. Henry stopped us before we made it to the door.

"Rachel. We'll talk more about the wedding tomorrow."

"Alright Henry." Rachel yawned. Congratulations again.

"And Allen..." I nodded. "It's good to see my sister smile." Again, I nodded.

As much as I hated, I left Rachel at her house and returned to mine. The night would be lonely after spending so much time with her today.

**Rachel pov**

The middle of fall was near, and Allen and I had dated over half a season. He proved sweet and romantic-His charm always caught me off guard. Of course he knew this and took full advantage of making me blush as he was extremely secure with himself. But he treated me like a queen. We spent nearly every moment that could be spared with each other, and he revealed more about himself and his past. Sometimes when I went to visit, he would experiment with my hair-though I suspect he made the excuse to have my company. Occasionally I would catch him roaming my fields when I came out in the morning. Allen consumed my thoughts thoroughly and before too long the hurt over Neil's actions faded as Allen helped me heal.

"Rachel, geez. Would you focus on the plans for the wedding? We only have a little over a week." Tina scolded.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I guess I have something on my mind."

"I bet. Someone, you mean?"

I sighed. "Alright, where were we?"

"...going over the types of flowers I prefer." Fey added.

"Okay. Look. I have a greenhouse, so you can choose whatever flowers you like. I have mostly white and red roses on hand...I might have some tulips."

"Yes. I would love to have the roses, but do you think you could grow me some pink roses to add to the theme." Fey looked through my self-made catalog of flowers.

"Anything for you and my brother." I teased, but Fey didn't notice. She smiled brightly eager for the union. "Well, that settles that. Let's head over to Yuri's shop."

We strolled merrily along. Tina waved to Rod who was walking a puppy. I ignored Neil who was doing whatever he does best. And Fey was plainly oblivious to the entire village and wrapped in her own thoughts of wedding dresses and flowers, as we finally made it through the door of the tailor.

"I'm guessing you're ready for sizing?" Yuri asked.

"Very ready." Tina announced. "Rod and I are going to the beach at five.

"So that's what this is all about." I inquired as Yuri started measuring Tina first. "The hot romance you two have conjured." I eyed her for an answer.

"No...but he is a damn good kisser."

Kiss? I immediately thought back to Allen. Great. Could I not go one moment without thinking of his kisses...and his arms around me...and his gorgeous smile...?

"We're going to have some fun... We're... Rachel! I'm talking here." I looked at her sheepishly. "We're going for some fun in the waves. Maybe he'll get around to showing me how the surf board works."

"Yeah. We know what fun is code for." I winked. Then Yuri started my measurements.

"Talk about me...miss sneaking out of Allen's house early in the morning wearing his clothes."

I blushed. "That was before we got together, big mouth, and I told you nothing happened."

"Allen huh?" Yuri half-smiled. "Is it finally over with you and Neil?"

Tina answered for me. "Ancient history, Yuri. You seriously need to get out more."

"I'm too busy with my designs to have a social life."

"Yeah. We can tell, but maybe you should consider spending time outside these walls...and your mother's house doesn't count."

Yuri moved to Fey. "I appreciate you looking out for me Tina, but after hearing about all the village drama, I'd rather not. Thanks anyway."

"Suit yourself, Yuri."

Yuri continued measuring and jotting numbers on paper. When she finished she turned to Fey.

"I will start on these dresses right away and will deliver them personally the night before the wedding."

"Thanks Yuri. I can't wait to see the finished versions. Oh, and can you bring them to Ria's house. That's where we'll be staying that night."

"Of course."

"Thanks again. I'll see you soon."

"Hey!" I called to Tina. "Before you run off in the sunset, don't forget we're having Fey's bachelorette party in a few days. Got it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Tina yelled back and disappeared in the travel agency to meet Rod, while Fey and I headed to Olivia's tea shop. Olivia had moved in to one of the vacant houses only two days earlier.

"Fey. I can't believe you and Henry are getting married in a couple of weeks. What could be better than one of my best friends marrying my only brother?"

"I thought it would never happen. You know I've liked him for forever."

"Yeah. I know you have. He was so into work, I was beginning to think he'd stay single forever."

"Well, I'm glad _that_ didn't happen."

"Me too. His marriage to you will keep him out of my personal life. He's always watching what I do."

"Oh Ria. He just cares about you. He isn't trying to run your life."

"I know, but still...Got to love Henry."

"I do!" We both had to laugh.

"What will you two be having?"

I looked at the menu. "I would like a cup of your honey tea and a scoop of strawberry ice cream."

"...and you Fey?" Olivia looked at the blonde."

"I will have a cup of herbal tea and a slice of chocolate cake with two scoops of vanilla ice cream, please."

"Wow. Are you hungry?" I smirked at her.

"What can I say...I love to eat. And Olivia serves the best sweets in the world."

"Agreed!"

Olivia set our treats in front of us and we began to enjoy. Soseki sat at the next table and my foreign friends at the third.

"Hey, Rachel. When are we going fishing again? We had a great time on our last venture, didn't we?" Soseki always grinned widely.

"It was a blast. I will see if I have any spare time in the next week."

"Alright. Let me know. I'll catch you later." He winked at me.

What? He winked at me? Don't tell me Soseki liked me. That would make the friendship awkward. He even brushed his fingers against my arm when he left. Fey raised her eyebrow as he disappeared.

"I think you have another admirer. Are you still going fishing with him?"

"I don't know. It might lead him on if he's interested."

Fey looked up behind me when arms reach around my shoulders and grabbed the necklace. The voice whispered in my ear. "It would be unwise to place yourself in a compromising position with a man other than myself. And I highly suspect your boyfriend may become extremely _jealous_ in the process."

My breathing sped at his touch, and I twisted in my seat. "Does my boyfriend _not_ trust me?"

"I trust you completely. It's other men around you I don't trust."

"I see, but is there really a need to worry?"

"Sweetheart, I know how men think. You may think they want friendship, but there are always motives."

"And you?" I raised my eye. "Any motives on your part?"

"None whatsoever." His reply was smug.

"Of course not." I smiled, and he leaned in and kissed my temple.

"Allen" Fey addressed. "Since you're here will you keep Fall twenty-fifth available on your calendar?"

"I will"

"And...is there any way you could fix our hair at Rachel's house. That is where we will dress for the wedding."

"Rachel's house will be fine."

"Thanks, Allen." She smoothed her dress as she stood. "Ria, I have a date. Don't forget to plant those pink roses."

"Anything for you."

Fey left, and Allen sat in the empty seat and leaned forward. "How about..." He strummed his fingers along my arm. "I take you somewhere romantic this evening." He tried to tempt without needing to put forth much effort.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Somewhere quiet for just the two of us." He looked at me seductively.

I took his hand, and we headed down the ramp and over the bridge to the river area. This was actually one of my favorite hideaway spots, and Allen took me to the top of the highest ledge. From that height we could see the lake to the north and the beach to the east. A few wild boars crossed the bridge to the mountains beside the northern lake, and I was secretly glad we were at a higher elevation. Red and yellow leaves drifted with the coming nightfall, and our legs dangled as Allen turned to me and slipped off his lenses.

"Now. Where were we?"

"I think you were going to kiss me."

"Hmm. Yes, and I think I was going to show you why I better be the only man who brings you to the middle of the woods."

"Oh? Why is that?" I breathed against his lips.

"Because no other man should even think about handling you like this."

His hands eased over my hips and higher, brushing my arms as he laid me to the ground. He kissed me urgently and draped his legs around both of mine. My fingers lifted the back of his shirt causing my body to tremble at the touch. Did I want more from Allen? Did he want me?

**Allen pov**

Rachel pushed against my chest and stared at me which made me wonder if I came on a little too strong.

"Allen, have you ever considered...being intimate." She reddened at she spoke.

Perhaps not, I pondered as those words rang through my ears, and I instantly recollected all the evenings I imagined her in my arms and in my bed. Certainly some truths were better not elaborated, and I devised a more acceptable answer.

"Rachel. You must know I hold you dear, however I am still a man, and you are beautiful and sexy. I will not deny that the thought has crossed my mind a couple of times."

"And when will you allow me to _enjoy_ that experience?" Her smile turned slightly alluring.

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or otherwise, but my self-control quickly faded with Rachel's attempt at being temptress. I suppose pressing her to the ground wasn't the best idea considering Rachel's dress had risen right below her thighs, revealing traces of the lacy pink panties. I wouldn't be trapped though and fisted my fingers through her stands, gently gripping backward.

"Why? Have _you_ ever considered that experience? Are you wanting passion and intimacy? Do you want _me_ to show you how love feels?" I fixed my eyes in question.

"I want.. I.." Her eyes widened.

Her chest started to rise and fall under my gaze. The poor girl blushed furiously and fumbled over her words, but I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. "Are you speechless? What's the matter, Sweetheart. Did I turn the tables on you?"

I randomly placed kisses on the skin below her chin and lower, where the top part of her dress met her breasts, causing faint sounds to escape her lips. Her breathing shallowed as I brushed my hand beneath her hem and gripped her thigh. Then I whispered in her ear with my voice low and precise.

"Are you ready for intimacy? To give me complete loyalty? To share everyday with me. To live with me and be completely mine?" I stopped until I knew she understood. "Baby. I love you more than you could ever imagine. So, I am not opposed to sharing my bed. Clearly, I have already thought this through."

I stopped to read her eyes as she stared back with shock. "You want me to move in with you?" She whispered in disbelief with unsteady breaths.

"I know it is a major step and would have never asked if I weren't absolutely certain about what I want...or _who_ I want. I have never asked another woman to live with me. But you Rachel, I don't want to live without." I kissed her forehead and looked at her with sincerity. "I want you with me every moment."

She lifted her body to sit and seemed deep in thought as I rested the back of my head against her lap. I had to have her with me. These nights I returned home alone would not do, and since she brought it up...

**Rachel pov**

He wanted me to move in with him. I pondered as I gazed above.

"We haven't even been together, Allen."

He leaned on his arm and stared in my eyes. "Aren't you ready to take our relationship to the next level? I can feel your body tremble when I'm near. Don't you want me to show you love?"

His words alone rippled throughout causing every sensitive area to shiver. "What would the villagers say? There would be a lot of talk."

"You know the residents will always gossip. I don't think that matters, sweetheart. There are other couples who have obviously been together-the only difference is they leave the other's house early, and you...wouldn't have to leave."

Did he really want me to move in with him? This was very unlike Allen, but he was more serious than I ever remember. His hand touched the side of my face and slid through my hair.

"Let me show you what real love is and how it feels to have someone love you so deeply and intently it makes you want to cry. You could lose yourself with me, and I would take being involved with you very seriously. I would give you the world and more."

I raised my eyes towards him.

"Another words, you would be completely mine. It is crucial that you live with me, because I refuse to ever separate from you." He reached for my fingers. "Baby...those are my terms. Please, consider the offer."

He spoke with such affection and wanted a committed relationship. But didn't I conclude not to lay my heart open? Then it suddenly hit me that I needed him in my life. I deeply cared about him. I think I was actually falling in love with him...with Allen. What? I was falling in love with him? What exactly happened to guarding myself? Tina's thoughts on the matter came back to slap me.

"Alright." My gaze was intent. "I'll move in with you, but I will still have my work to attend." He nodded. "And Allen..." I breathed. "If you are going to claim me for your own, I'm trusting you. So don't hurt me in the end."

He stood and held his hand to me. "Come here." When I slipped him mine, he pulled me close. His fingers traced circles along my cheeks as he searched my eyes for any sign of hesitation.

"You would never regret being with me, because you alone have ever held my heart."

My breathing faltered when he parted my lips, allowing his tongue entrance. I became suddenly aware of my want for him too.

His voice was barely audible when he spoke. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

I did agree to move in with him, but there was still one important issue to discuss. My nerves began to take hold as I looked at him. "Allen. I..I have never been with a man before." I returned weary.

"I know." He stroked my cheeks. "I promise I will be gentle. You are always safe with me, Rachel."

I stretched out my hand and we started down the cliff. It was an unusually silent evening while walking through town on the way to my house. Once we arrived, I fumbled around my closet and drawers for clothes to throw in my bag. I grabbed a few other important belongings and noticed little Remi.

"Do you like dogs, Allen?"

"I like them well enough." He eyed.

"Very good...Allen, meet Remi." I held her up in eye view.

"Awe, I see."

"The dog has to come. She was a gift."

"From who?" He said dryly.

I smiled. "My brother, who else?"

"Very well, in that case...she can come." He sighed.

"Here you go. You get to hold her bed and her food."

He smirked as though he was already giving in to my wishes. Allen may have all the experience, but anyone who waited as long as he did for me would probably do anything I asked of him.

"I'll come back for some more belongings tomorrow. This will do for tonight."

"Then you are ready?"

I smiled and took his hand. Only sincerity shown in his eyes. Maybe he was a touch anxious with the change too.

When we arrived he showed me a separate area where Remi could stay. It took a while to get her settled, but I may have needed a little time to become adjusted myself. I took the opportunity to slip on something more comfortable and hoped Allen would appreciate the effort.

He didn't notice me standing in the doorway, and my air caught in my throat as I stopped to watch him unbutton his shirt and lay it on the back of a chair. My breathing must have alerted him to my presence, because he glanced at me and motioned me over with his finger. But I froze. He managed to work his belt from the loops in a tantalizing way which caused parts of my body to throb at the sight. I actually think he was completely oblivious to his painfully seductive manner.

"Rachel. Will you stay all the way over there and leave me here alone by myself?"

I swallowed hard at the thought of what would come but slowly moved towards him. When I stood directly in front he slid his fingers through my hair.

"You are radiant in pink silk, but I am very ready to make you mine, Rachel."

He set his glasses on the nightstand and pressed my lips with soft, gentle kisses. My heart started to race and strokes of his fingers replaced my straps as the negligee delicately landed at my feet. Then he pulled me against his body. His bare chest felt amazing against my fingertips, and his tongue pushed further and deeper, overwhelming our desire for the other. The kisses-they drove me insane! His nails drug against my skin and slid beneath the bands of my silk panties but stopped, and again he searched my eyes before continuing. I nudged his hands lower, giving consent, as a puff of cool air trailed my limbs. No longer able to resist, I gripped his shoulders and kissed him furiously as he laid on the bed. His leg slipped between mine, and he began to captivate my mind.

"You have an amazing body, Rachel." He whispered. "And I will show you a whole new world that you never dreamed existed."

My breathing deepened as his fingers expertly traced my chin and lower. The circular motions around my breasts caused my back to arch, allowing him better access as his tongue massaged one and then the other. Small kisses set against my belly, but then he touched lower. He caressed both thighs and separated them higher. With gentle, steady strokes, Allen caused my most sensitive areas to warm. I was completely helpless, as though under a spell. As if he had done this dozens of times and knew exactly where to find my weaknesses.

I was nearing delirium, when he stimulated me further. His tongue took over the repetitions as his fingers massaged my entrance. Heat spiraled in my center and dispersed, like a power surge throughout my entire body. I intensely grasped the pillow.

"Do you like that, Rachel?"

He questioned with confidence, receiving only rapid breaths in response. He knew very well that he set me on fire and repeatedly duplicated my reaction. I became speechless. I didn't even know where I was. Only that Allen charmed my senses.

I froze as he returned to hover. The sight of his now bare body caused such emotion that tears filled my eyes. His features took my breath away.

My muscles instinctively flinched as he brushed my legs higher, further apart and lowered himself for entrance. I was suddenly very aware of the position I had never yet experienced. Feelings of anxiousness...fear. But I anticipated the pleasure that would soon follow. He placed one arm securely under my shoulders and laid his palm on my cheek.

"Are you afraid?" He raised my chin.

Tears already started to form. "Terrified" I admitted.

"Do you trust me?" His words were gentle.

My fingers strummed through his hair, and he leaned his face closer. "Yes...I trust you."

"It should only hurt a moment."

"I know. Just..."

"I will be easy, but you need to relax for me."

He locked my gaze and distracted me with a series of kisses. When I forgot to be nervous, he forced himself all the way through. I gasped, and Allen cradled my trembling body still. I held my breath and let several tears escape while the burning sensation seared throughout.

"I'm so sorry." He stroked my cheek. "I promise it won't be like this again."

Allen never took his eyes off me, but I closed mine and waited for relief. When the pain only lingered, my breathing slowly returned, and I looked, realizing...I belonged with him. He would adore and protect me. In the end he would gain my heart. I never admitted to loving anyone before and despite his stipulations, I knew I was his goddess.

Our fingers locked as he continued his thrusts...like an art that he dreamed about...that he practiced in every fantasy. It was a pleasure that satisfied us both.

His momentum increased, and instinctively I moved with his hips. Our bodies swayed, perfectly joined. It seemed fate had always intended us together. His movements became swift until one last plunge sent him as deep as my body permitted. Afterward, he held me still. Maybe he enjoyed the feel of my body, as much as I had his.

He finally lifted himself and rolled to my side, sliding his arms around.

"Rachel?" He caressed my cheeks with his fingers tips.

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes and ran my nails against his chest.

"What we do together stays between the two of us. Alright? You are too special, and I don't want your friends knowing details."

I moved several damp strands from his eyes and kissed him. I knew how he felt about his privacy.

His smile then turned solemn. "I could never bear to see you leave."

I leaned in his chest and held the circular object that adorned my neck. He wasn't talking about me going home. He actually needed _my_ reassurance.

"Allen. Can you not see that you have me here with you?"

"Yes, and you are lovely." He sighed. "I love you, Rachel..." He lifted my fingers to his lips and clicked the button on his lamp, then kissed me sweetly once more before drifting to sleep.

The moon light shone through the window, casting shadows throughout the room. I admired its reflection off Allen's toned physique while I laid in his arms. My fingers were instantly drawn. I couldn't help but trace the contours of his body. I delicately skimmed along his shoulders and strummed to the silver bracelet wrapped around his wrist, then carefully worked my way above his rib cage, gently pressing my palms against his pecs. I loved the firm feeling underneath. One finger followed an imaginary line to his belly, then lower to the areas above his hips. Parts of my body began to respond to his form, so I replaced my hand against his upper body. But once again, my eyes drifted lower, spurring my arousal further.

There was a sudden hold on my hands as they were pressed firmly against his chest. "Did I not do my job well enough? Is my little farmer girl _not_ exhausted?"

"Yes. I..I am." I sheepishly shook my head and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I couldn't help looking...your body...is stunning."

He whisked me in his arms. "As much as I would like to take you again, I know you are sore. Go to sleep, baby. You will have plenty of time to explore my body tomorrow."

I slid my fingers around his waist and immediately fell unconscious.

**Allen pov**

When I woke the next morning, I had her bare body wrapped in my arms. She was breathtaking. I can't believe that fool never took her to bed in the year they were together. Well, It turned out in my favor anyway, and I was secretly glad that she didn't have _those_ memories. I would give her love whenever she pleased. Last night I showed how a real man shows affection. She needed to feel intimacy. I felt a great sense of pride to have been her only lover. She was perfect in all aspects, and I had her all to myself.

I skimmed my fingers along her back. Flawless. The way her hair spilt over her shoulders made her look like royalty. I couldn't help but run my hands through her strands. This was way more intimate than only being able to style her hair. My movements caused her to stir, and she smiled-barely, but then sunk further into my chest.

"Morning." I kissed her forehead.

She smiled bigger this time but still sounded sleepy. "Morning." She kissed my chin. "But when did you start liking mornings?"

Her cheeks were smooth against the backs of my hands. "When I woke up next to a beautiful woman."

"Hmmm." She raised her eyes. "You knew I couldn't resist falling for you all the time, didn't you?"

"I hoped you couldn't."

"I know you knew." I smiled. She was right although she made me wait long enough. "Were you serious about me moving in with you?"

I gripped the pendant. "Have you ever known me as misleading?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No"

"Have you already changed your mind?" My eyes fixed on her.

"And give up the perfect lover...Never!"

"Perfect huh?" I cracked a smile and my voice was smooth. "I guess that would make you my perfect little subject." I pressed my body against her and pulled her in.

"I think you are trying to seduce me. But I won't give into your antics."

"Oh no? I know you are not challenging _me_, Rachel." I had ways of making her buckle and started caressing the delicate areas between her thighs. She attempted to withstand, but the pleasure was overpowering. Her body started to writhe. "What's the matter? Are you having trouble refusing my advances?" I continued arousing her body to raptures. When she could handle no more, I rose above and provoked her endlessly.

"Do you want me, Rachel? Do you wish I would take you now, or will you still try to resist?"

"Yes." She breathed deep. "I want you...Please."

"Tell me you belong to me..."

"Stop torturing me, already."

"Tell me!" I demanded her. "If you want me that bad you will tell me what I want to hear."

"Yes! My body belongs to only you." She pleaded in desperation. "Allen. Take me now!" Her voice was urgent.

I kissed her with fury and vigorously plunged inside. She whimpered from the contact.

"Look at me, Rachel. I want to see how this makes you feel."

She wrapped her legs around allowing me to deeply penetrate as I continued to claim what was mine. She would never be able to resist the feelings I created, and I could tell her body elated with its constant contracting around my member. I had to kiss her firmly to keep her cries from being heard outside the confines of our room. Nobody needed to know how excited she became.

"Oh my god, Allen." She panted. "You feel so amazing."

I lunged in her until she could barely move before letting myself finish. She struggled for breath as I held her tight to my body. Her heartbeat finally leveled and her hands reached around my neck.

"I guess you are the perfect lover."

"Yes, I am. And I will be the only man who ever takes you to his bed. Remember that sweetheart."

"Of course." Her grip tightened as she kissed me and buried her head in my neck.

I must have exhausted her, because she instantly fell back to sleep. Never had a woman so thoroughly consumed my thoughts as Rachel had, and I would never let the little twenty-two year old go. No other would do.

I glanced at the clock and groaned. Shop was opening in thirty minutes, and I still had to set up my stations. I didn't want to wake her and eased my arms from underneath. Quietly, I grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower.

**Rachel pov**

Eleven! It was already Eleven? Allen had shop opened for an hour already. I carefully slid to the edge of the bed. Geez, I was sore, but I smiled. It was worth every bit of pleasure I experienced. Allen really was perfect. I drug my feet to the restroom. Thankfully, Allen left a towel, and I noticed my bag placed on the counter. Always a sweetheart. I hopped in and let the hot water soothe my aching body. Afterwards, I threw my hair in a pigtail and dressed. I made sure everything was left exactly the same and went to cook us something to eat. I needed energy if I were going to take care of the farm and gather belongings. I guess I had to explain the situation to Henry first. He'd probably figure out that something was going on, and I winced at his possible reaction.

I quietly crept down the stairs when I stumbled to the sound of talking. I tried to retreat, but was quickly spotted.

"Yeeeah!" Tina looked at me. "This is why Allen looks ruffled and said he had a long night." I glance at Allen who rolled his eyes. "I came here to schedule an appointment, but this is waaay more exciting." Tina smirked at me, and my cheeks got hot. Tina walked over and raised the necklace. Then she looked over at Allen with a dopey looking smile. Her thoughts literally could be seen dancing off her head.

"Oh hell Tina...just say what's on your mind and be done." I glanced at Allen."

She gave me a little crooked grin. "So...was he any good? You know, with that egotistical attitude of his, I'd expect him to have given you the time of your life." She was too comical.

My jaw dropped. "Really Tina. Have you no decency?" A grin planted on Allen's lips. Although he seemed busy preparing for his appointments, I could tell the conversation humored him. He knew he had pleasured me to no end.

"Why don't you spare Allen your opinions and help me gather some items from my house."

"What do you mean gather some items?"

I hesitated and looked at Allen but was given an assuring nod. "I...will explain later."

"I'll wait outside. I don't want to personally witness anything." I glared and pointed to the door. "Bye Allen. I guess I'll be seeing even more of you now." The door finally closed.

Allen motioned to me from the stool he was sitting. As I grabbed his outstretched hand, I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Allen, I have to explain _us_ to Henry. He will probably be pissed off at first."

"I should talk to him myself, Rachel."

"No. Let me break it to him first."

"Rachel!"

"Fine. We will do it together." I doubted he would listen and ran my fingers through his hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I hate to see you leave, but I suppose I wouldn't want you to tempt me and a customer walk in on us."

"Twice isn't enough?"

"Darling. I could never get enough of you."

My fingers brushed his cheeks, and I pressed my lips to his. Of course when I tried to pull away he held me fast. We continued the embrace until the shop door opened wide. Who else would have caught me but my dear older brother. Henry looked at me and then Allen.

"I have a feeling I'm completely in the dark about you two. I knew you were dating, but when the hell did this happen?" My brother looked enraged.

Tina yelled. "I tried to tell him not to go in, but Henry is as stubborn as you are, Ri."

Henry swiftly shut the door on Tina's loud mouth. Then he stood and looked at us. "Did I miss something? What the fuck do you think you're doing with my sister!"

"Henry, It's not as bad as it looks. Please don't make a big deal about this. You said someone else would come along, and he has. I just didn't realize it sooner. He makes me happy and I'm...I'm going to move in with him."

He shook his head to make sure he heard correctly. "What! Did you say you're moving in with him?" Henry grimaced.

"Yes. And neither you nor anybody else is going to stop me."

"Okay..." He glared. "Allen was it?"

Allen raised his eyes at Henry. "Yes"

"Well Ria. I believe Allen and I should talk...to get to know each other better."

"Henry. Allen isn't Neil. I will not allow you to..."

"Rachel" Allen grasped my cheeks. "It's alright. You know I can handle myself. If your brother wants to talk, then we'll talk."

"No. I won't have you changing your mind because of something..."

He gave me a stern look. "Rachel. You know me better than that. Have my decisions ever been swayed? Come back to me when you finished your work."

I frowned and slid my arms around him, then whispered in his ear. "Fine. If that's what you want." Allen winked and kissed me as I stood to leave. "Hey, I left food for you upstairs." He nodded. Then I stopped before Henry and gave him a look. "Henry, you don't always have to understand everything right away. Be nice and keep your fists away from him."

I did not want to leave Allen alone but quietly did anyway.

**Allen pov**

I crossed my arms and stood. His eyes showed he wanted to do anything but talk, and his words confirmed my suspicions.

"You jerk! I understand you have an entire string of women after you, and you just had to take advantage of my sister, didn't you? I don't care if Fey and Tina agree with you seeing her."

Of course I expected what happened next, which is why I sent Rachel to her house. I stretched my jaw.

"Why do you pricks always have to choose my sister out of the crowd?"

After the second punch, I decided he had enough revenge over my taking Rachel, and I dared him to try a third.

"Are you finished?"

"No! No, I am not finished. What the fuck are you doing with her? Two seasons ago she separates from Neil, and now she is suddenly over him and sleeps with you. Why the hell did you have to pick her when you could have had any woman out there?"

He started to get on my nerves as he questioned my character. "Do you want to hear my side, or are you going to continue being a dick?" His eyes saw red and I turned to him. "I swear...Do not even _think_ of punching me again." I pierced my eyes straight through him.

"What are your intentions with her? You are what...Twenty-seven? It's not an incredible age difference, but I suspect from what I hear, your experience with relationships is way beyond her years."

"I am not using your sister if that is what you are implying." My words were sharp.

"I want to know what you want with her. You have clearly slept with her, and I don't want her to end up with another broken heart. She went through enough with the last dumb ass. Can she trust you, and do you plan on taking care of her? Now she could end up pregnant. Then what? Will you suddenly throw her out of your house?"

Hmm. I considered a pregnancy, and it didn't bother me in the least. Rachel being pregnant greatly appealed to me.

"Are you going to hear me out, or will you continue your rant?"

"Fine" He sighed. "Give me some reason that you aren't just using her."

"I am a private sort of man, but since you are her brother and obviously concerned, I will tell you. I _have_ been in previous relationships and thought I might have loved them but realized it was more for companionship than anything else. They were scandalous women who sucked the life right out, then screwed other men on the side. I will not stand for being cheated, so that makes me a one strike man.

I am not even sure where the consensus came from that I sleep with every female that breathes. It is true that plenty approach, but it is equally true that _no_ one in this town has _ever_ seen me leave with a single one. I am not in it for the thrill no matter what you might have heard. You should know better than to listen to gossip." I paused and looked at him.

"As far as Rachel goes... I knew Neil would hurt her. As soon as I became interested, I waited a lifetime before I could actually date the girl. I love her more than my own life and want to spend every waking moment with her. She is the only woman who I have ever offered to live with me."

I crossed my arms and waited for a reply.

"That still doesn't make me like the idea."

"I don't care what you like. I care about making _her_ happy."

"I guess that pretty well sums it up."

"Yes, it does."

He glanced at me. "Sorry about your face."

"Oh...I'm sure." Sarcasm reeked in my voice.

"After the last guy, I guess I'm protective over her and didn't want to see her treated like dirt again."

I narrowed my eyes at Henry. "I am not Neil, and neither will I ever be compared to him. I'm the one that stayed by her side throughout that ordeal, and now that I have her, nobody-including you, will ever take her from me."

"Fine. If my sister approves of moving in with you, then so be it. Make damn sure you treat her right."

"Thanks. But I never needed your permission. Rachel agreed to move in, and _her_ opinion is all that matters. And I don't need your advice on how to treat a woman...you need to worry about your own fiancé."

"You are awfully fucking arrogant."

"...wouldn't be the first time I've heard that."

He shook his head, and I actually thought he smirked. "You sure as hell aren't Neil. That's for damn sure."

"Yeah...remember that."

"I don't know how she's going to put up with your conceited ass, but she must see something since she agreed to move in with you."

"Well, maybe she knows I'll give her the world. I don't care to impress anyone else."

"Maybe you should consider toning it down a bit...for the hell of it."

"Come look at this if you still want proof of her importance."

He followed me upstairs, and I opened a small door for him. "Do you see that?"

"You let her bring the dog?" He smirked.

"Why wouldn't I? I did ask her to move in with me. Besides, Rachel isn't dense. She knows she has me wrapped around her finger."

"Huh! Maybe you will do after all." He smiled as I shut the door. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your business."

Oh...and you and Fey can have her house. I don't want her thinking she can move out when she wants, since she does have that slight stubborn streak that runs in your family." I glared with the last statement, but he caught the humor and looked thoughtful.

"Actually...that's a damn good idea." He stopped before the door and looked at me. "I'll be seeing you."

He exited my shop, and all I could think about was having Rachel come back home. I already felt her absence, and my next appointment wasn't for twenty minutes. I guess I could go get the plate of food she left for me.


End file.
